All Shapes and Sizes
by lonelylittlefox
Summary: Beca discovers her new powers trying to save the most beautiful girl she's ever seen in her life. Her supposed soulmate. Now she must choose a side, Light or Dark, to determine if they can even be together (Bechloe superhero/superpower AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****_Hello, everyone. So, I'm gonna take a break from my other story, Ricochet. I kind of realized that a lot of people have the same kind of plot, so I wanted to come up with something different. I recently finished the old_** **Heroes** ** _and I really wanted to do something with superpowers or something like that. I hope you guys like this story. Please leave reviews! Thank you, everyone!_**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Beca Mitchell was an outcast. She kept to herself, mostly. The only person she let into her life so far was her best friend, Fat Amy. She was still confused as to why the girl called herself that, but she learned not to question the Austrailian. The blonde moved to her neighborhood when Beca was still in middle school. They were the same age and happened to be in most of the same classes. They eventually bonded, Amy's eccentric personality becoming increasingly amusing to the shorter girl. Now they were practically inseparable.

The brunette usually sat at home, going to Amy's house on occasion. However, there was this little problem called college that her father was forcing her to go to. She wanted nothing more than to get out of Atlanta and go to somewhere more spontaneous like L.A. or New York. Beca had lived in Atlanta for a long time and quite frankly, she was getting bored. She argued with her father countless times about how she wouldn't be happy with this and it was just a waste of money. Her father wouldn't listen, though. Beca was in her room, talking to Fat Amy on the phone.

"This is complete bullshit," Beca huffed, plopping herself on her bed. She looked around her room full of posters of older bands like Green Day and Sum 41, "Like, it would probably be cheaper to ship me off to L.A. than going to college. I mean, last time I checked, it isn't free."

"Well, your father being a professor there probably cuts down on the price, Beca," Fat Amy sighed. This was probably about the ten-thousandth time they'd had this conversation. Mr. Mitchell wasn't going to change his mind about it and Beca was pissed. Unfortunately, Amy was the one to get an earful, "It's only one year. You could even find the perfect guy," she laughed.

Beca chuckled, thinking about how she hadn't come out to her friend as gay yet. Oh well, it'd come up eventually, "I don't see that happening, trust me." She stared at the ceiling, "I really hate this, though."

"Hey, at least you're not going alone. Yours truly is coming with you and luckily your dad pulled some strings and got us a dorm together," the Austrailian smiled. She was trying anything to cheer Beca up now. It made her a little upset that the brunette wanted to up and leave after being friends for so long, but she knew it was bound to happen at some point. That's just how life was. After high school, people forget who they grew up with, move away, and start their own lives.

"Yeah, I'm glad about that. This is just really fucking dumb. God, at least I'll be away from him and the step-monster," she muttered.

Fat Amy laughed. She'd always found the nickname Beca had given the woman amusing. It really suited her, "There you go, looking on the bright side!"

Beca shook her head, "Yeah, whatever. This is all just stressing me out. You want to go hang out or something today? I need to get out of this house. The atmosphere is literally killing me."

"It's literally killing you? Like you're about to drop dead," the blonde chuckled.

"Yes, I'm going to die if I don't get out now," Beca retorted, "Just meet me at Jenny's, okay?"

"Aye-aye, Cap'n," Amy shouted.

Beca pulled the phone away from her ear, wincing, "Jesus, do you gotta yell?"

"Actually, my name's Fat Amy, but close enough. And yes, I gotta yell," she grinned.

"Shut up, loser. I'll see you in a few," the brunette laughed, hanging up before Amy had a chance respond.

It was starting to get dark outside and Beca knew she wasn't supposed to be out of the house right now as her father told her to go up to her room and think about how she was speaking to him and his wife. She really hated the step-monster. She didn't know why she even had any say in it. The woman wasn't her mother and shouldn't have had any say in anything in Beca's life. She was a family ruiner. She took her father away from her at a young age, only to be reunited married and forced into living with them when her mother was declared unfit to raise her.

Her mother had started drinking heavily when her father left. Eventually, one of the neighbors got concerned and called the police. Much to Beca's disappointment, she was forced to move in with her father, a man she blamed for her mother's addiction and her own trust issues, and a woman she didn't even know.

But Beca was eighteen now, and she thought she could do what she wanted. A man who abandoned her, only taking her back when forced to, shouldn't be the one telling her what to do. Especially not when she was her age. The only reason she had to listen to him about going to college was the fact that she needed help getting to L.A. or New York or wherever she was going when she was finally free.

She sighed, placing pillows under her blankets and locking her door. She turned on her stereo, blaring music and changed her clothes into something less noticeable in the dark. She wore black pants, a gray shirt, and a black jacket over it. As she opened the window, she grabbed her beanie and pulled her hood up. Even though it was summer, she wore it all to stay unnoticed. She didn't need her dad on her case about sneaking out too.

Luckily, her room faced the side of the house so she could easily get out unnoticed. She grabbed her skateboard, which she kept right outside her window on the roof, and slid down a beam to get safely to the ground. After glancing around to make sure she hadn't been caught, she slipped through a broken part in the fence and took off.

Beca loved the rush of adrenaline she got when she snuck out. Almost as much as when she was riding her skateboard. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing past her as she glided across the concrete effortlessly. People always seemed to look at her as she passed by, which she didn't like as much, but she learned to tolerate it when she started to skate. Skating usually brought attention and was one of the only things that Beca purposely did that drew that much attention. The only other thing she did was music.

No one had heard her stuff yet, other than Amy, but she wanted to be a DJ one day. She loved mashing up songs and she was decent at it. That's why she wanted to go to someplace like L.A. to get more experience. Fat Amy supported her in her dreams and she was glad for that, but she really wished her family was as supportive as her best friend.

As Beca was nearing Jenny's, a friend of Amy's who always had some sort of party going on, she slowed and eventually stopped riding the skateboard, picking it up and stashing it in some bushes once she got there. She knocked on the door, barely surprised when Amy answered the door, "What took you so long, short stack?"

"Had to sneak out. Parental figures aren't too happy with me right now," she winked.

"Are they ever happy with you?" Fat Amy asked.

"No, they're not," Beca laughed, "Where are the drinks at?"

"Follow me," the blonde grinned, leading her to the keg and red plastic cups.

The aspiring DJ quickly downed a cup, "I plan to get hammered. I wonder how much grief I can cause my father and the step-monster."

"Stay comprehensive enough to get home," Amy laughed, getting another cup herself.

Beca nodded, filling her glass up again, "Yes, mom."

Fat Amy laughed again, "Now go have fun, squirt." she sent her off with a slap on the ass, turning to go find some of her other friends.

Beca shook her head and chuckled. The Austrailian had all sorts of nicknames for her. She didn't mind most of them, but a couple bugged her, such as the one she'd just used. Usually, Fat Amy didn't use them, but she knew her friend was drinking so she must have forgotten. Eventually, she went to go mingle with people, a thing she only did when she'd had a couple drinks already.

Some guy walked up to her later that night, "Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," she replied. She'd been drunk, but not drunk enough to fall for what the boy said next.

"You're really pretty, we should go somewhere," he grinned, trying to put an arm around him.

She shoved him away, "No, thanks."

He tried again, "Come on, don't be that way."

Beca pushed him harder this time, "Not interested, dude!"

This time, he stumbled back, running into a shelf and knocking off what looked to be a very expensive...something. Beca couldn't tell because it was shattered.

"Dude!" she heard a voice shriek. It was Jenny, "That was like $4,000! My mom is gonna kill me!"

"I'm sorry, this jerk here was hitting on me and not getting the point that I wasn't interested," Beca crossed her arms.

Jenny stared at him for a moment, "Greg, is this true?"

"O-of course not, babe. This bitch is just making it up to save her ass," Greg quickly replied.

"I think you should leave, Beca," Jenny frowned.

Beca scoffed, "You're really gonna leave that bullshit? Whatever, this party sucked anyways," she downed the rest of her drink and walked out the door, grabbing her skateboard. The brunette decided to go for a trip around the city, walking because she knew she wouldn't have enough balance to ride the skateboard. She didn't want to embarrass herself.

As she walked around the city, she made her way to a somewhat busy street. It was odd that it was busy this late at night, but Beca paid no mind to it. She just wanted to clear her mind. She wanted to come up with a plan to get through her freshman year in college and then make her way out of Atlanta.

She wasn't paying attention while she was thinking and bumped into someone. She was about to mumble an insult when her eyes met with bright blue ones and hair red enough it looked like it was on fire, "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"It's okay," the redhead smiled, walking past her. However, the girl tripped, stumbling into the road.

Beca saw a car coming that clearly couldn't see her, "Watch out!" she yelled, reaching out to grab her. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, fearing she wouldn't reach the girl in time. She didn't know what happened, but she felt a body slam against her own. She stumbled backward, slamming into a wall of a building. She heard a loud horn going past and opened her eyes. The redhead's body was the one that sent her flying into the wall. The girl was staring at her, eyes wide.

 _What the hell?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ** _Hey again, guys! Thanks for the follows, favorites, and the review! The more reviews, the faster I write, so if you like this story, please leave a review! I will be going back to Ricochet at some point, just not for a while. I have to figure out how I want to end it. I've just had this story on my mind a lot, so without further ado, here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"A-are you okay?" Beca stammered. When she hit the wall, she'd instinctively put her arms around the redhead to protect her, even though she hadn't known it was her at first.

The redhead cleared her throat, pulling away from the girl that somehow saved her life, "Yeah, I-I'm fine, thanks." She didn't know how the shorter girl did it, but she somehow pulled her out of traffic and it seemed like she didn't even touch her until they'd hit the wall. People were giving them weird looks, some shaking their heads, muttering incomprehensible insults.

"I think some people are getting the wrong idea about us," Beca chuckled, noticing their close proximity. She noticed the girl had a Barden University shirt on, "Barden, huh? Small world." The aspiring DJ wondered why she was even talking to the girl. Yes, she was beautiful, but Beca wasn't too keen on meeting new people.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going in my senior year this year," the bubbly redhead smiled, "You're going?"

"Yeah, against my will," the brunette rolled her eyes.

The ginger grinned, "College isn't all that bad, you know. It's actually pretty fun."

"Right," Beca said skeptically, "Doubt that."

"You'll see, um..." the taller woman trailed off, waiting for Beca to give her name.

"Beca, Beca Mitchell," the younger girl smiled.

"Okay," the bubbly girl grinned, "You'll see, Beca Mitchell. I'll see you at Barden," she turned to leave.

"What? I don't even get your name?" Beca scoffed, crossing her arms.

The older woman winked, "If you come to Barden, maybe you'll figure out."

"Okay, just don't go running into traffic again," she smirked as the girl rounded the corner with a wave.

Beca was becoming aware of the increasing pain in the back of her head. She must have hit her head when the redhead came flying at her. How had that happened anyways? There wasn't really a logical explanation for it. She decided to ignore it until she got home. It was getting late and sooner or later, her father would notice she was gone.

The brunette made quick work of getting home, taking shortcuts that she'd found over the years. She sighed when she saw all the lights still on and two figures in the window that seemed to be arguing. Great, another thing her father could blame her for.

She climbed up to the roof with ease, becoming an expert at it after sneaking out to hang out with Fat Amy and go to parties since the beginning of high school. She set her skateboard outside her window and jumped down the ground. She must have made enough noise over the arguing for her dad and step-monster to notice she was home, "Shit..." she muttered to herself. She dove onto her bed and covered up, pretending to be asleep with the music still blaring when the door flew open. They must have picked the lock or something and discovered she was gone because she knew she locked it before she left.

"Where the hell have you been, young lady," her father's loud voice yelled over the music. He strode over and turned her stereo off. The man was clearly fuming.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently and yawned.

"Don't pull that shit with me, Beca. I know you were gone. You smell like alcohol. What is going on with you?" Mr. Mitchell crossed his arms.

Beca chuckled, "Only doing a little college experimenting." She faced away from the angry man, pulling the covers over her head.

"Keep up with this attitude and you're never getting help with going to L.A. or wherever the hell it is you want to go," he frowned.

"You don't even know what I did," Beca retorted.

"By the smell of it, you went to some sort of party and-" he started.

Beca cut him off, sitting up, "I leave because I want to. Sure, I went to a party, but I left and I saved some girl's life! If I hadn't have gone out, she'd be dead!"

"Oh, really? he asked skeptically, "And what exactly did you do, Rebeca?" She hated when her father used her full first name.

"She fell into the road and I pulled her back before a car hit her," she defended herself. She wanted to add the part about not remembering touching the girl before she had slammed into her but figured it would be best to keep it a secret for now. Her father would think she was going insane. Was she?

"Right and the Easter Bunny is real," he scoffed, "Honestly, I can't believe you. I can't even trust you." Beca stayed silent, glaring at the man in front of her. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Think about your actions. All this lying and sneaking around is going to get you nowhere in life, Beca." With that he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Beca stared at the door. She couldn't believe her father didn't believe her when she told him about saving the redhead. Man, she really wished she knew her name. She supposed that was something she should look forward to when finally going to Barden. She also was looking forward to being away from her father and doing what she wanted. But with him working there, that would more than likely be difficult.

She got up and went to her desk, scrawling out some words of songs that she thought would mix well together. Unfortunately, with her outbreak that morning, her father decided it would be a good idea to take Beca's equipment until she left for Barden. She let out a frustrated sigh, slamming her fist on the desk. A pencil went flying across the room. It definitely couldn't have been caused by hitting the desk.

She looked down at her hands. Moving without her touching it. Wait, that's what happened with the girl, right? No, it just had to be a coincidence. She must have hit the pencil when slamming her fist down without realizing it. She shrugged, picking it up and scribbling more words on and the already overcrowded piece of paper. It was full of all sorts of drawings and words from songs. She thought she should keep a journal at one point, but decided against it because it was too girly for her to do and her dad could find it and read it anytime he wanted.

She yawned, stretching out her arms. When they dropped their way back down to her sides, all her pictures on her desk slammed face down, "What the hell?" she pushed herself away from the desk, "Great, now I'm dealing with some haunted bullshit?" She reached for her phone, wanting to call and talk to Fat Amy, her hand searching for it without looking. When she finally looked over to find it, it slid right over to her hand, "Holy hell," she muttered to herself.

The brunette looked at her hands once more, "There is no way..." she trailed off, raising her arms and focusing, trying to see if it really was her moving the objects. She tried for what seemed like an eternity when finally a picture frame lifted itself back up. She felt a warm trickle from her nose. She knew it was blood, "Oh my God," she fainted, falling face first on the floor.

The next morning, she woke up in her bed with a different shirt than she'd passed out in. She looked around, rubbing her eyes. As she glanced at her desk, she remembered the events of the night before, "Jesus Christ!" she screamed, jumping out of bed. She heard footsteps running up the stairs. It was her step-monster that opened the door.

"Are you okay?" the older woman asked.

"Fine," Beca said. She kept things short with the woman.

"What'd you scream for?" she asked.

The brunette shook her head, "Nightmare. Can you leave me alone now?"

"You know, you should be nicer to someone who took care of you after passing out and nearly breaking your nose on the floor. There was a lot of blood. I guess that's what happens when a delinquent like you sneaks out and drinks too much," she snickered, spinning on her heel and leaving. Beca really could not stand the woman. She didn't understand what her father saw in her. It always amazed her how the bitch's personality changed the moment her dad walked into the room. She was fake, but Mr. Mitchell was either completely unaware or didn't care. The woman didn't even bother closing the door.

Beca sighed and decided to try out her newfound ability once again. This time, she didn't have to concentrate as hard when the door shut. She grinned and couldn't wait to show Fat Amy. She thought about it for a moment, thinking maybe she shouldn't because the girl had a big mouth. She always had every intention of keeping a secret, but things came up and Amy said them without even thinking about it. Thankfully, Beca was used to it and usually didn't have a lot to tell that could be dangerous if it got out.

She frowned, not liking the idea of keeping something else from the blonde, but she knew it was for the better. As she felt her stomach grumble, she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. She sighed, walking down the stairs and pouring herself a cup of coffee that was already brewed.

Mr. Mitchell cleared his throat, "Good afternoon, Rebeca."

"For the last time, don't call me that," Beca grumbled, taking a sip of her coffee. She grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard. She saw he watched her closely, "What?"

"I really wish you would just be nicer. We have taken you in and raised you and cared for you for so many-" his voice was rising with every word.

Beca cut him off, "You only took me back because you had to, dad. You never would have come back if it weren't for mom's issue, which by the way is your fault too. So don't even say that to me. My life would be so much different if I didn't have to be with you," she crossed her arms. Under her breath, she muttered, "You'd be happier without me."

This shut him up. Beca ate in silence and walked back up to her room, leaving her door open. If she had this power, she needed to practice it. It was just pure luck that she'd saved that redhead - God, what was her name?! - from being run over. She didn't want to accidentally throw someone into traffic rather than pull them out.

She closed the door with less effort than this morning. The young DJ wondered what all she could do. Could she hold something in place in the air? Was she only capable of moving things? Could she move herself? More and more questions surfaced about her new power with each passing second. She sighed, looking at a pencil on her desk. That should be easy enough for now. She stretched her arm out towards her desk, willing the pencil to move. Nothing was happening.

"Maybe I'm thinking too hard," she mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes and pictured the pencil slowly being lifted from the desk. Once she had the image burned into her mind, she opened her eyes and tried again to no avail, "Why isn't it working? It worked yesterday." She tried again, more frustrated this time. The pencil shot up and towards her. She barely ducked out of the way before it shot and lodged itself into a cork board hanging on her wall, "Okay...rule one, stay calm."

"Beca, who are you talking to," she heard the step-monster call through the door. She knew that she was going try coming through the door. Panicking, she looked at the lock and watched as it turned itself. The doorknob rattled, "You're not supposed to be locking your door, young lady."

Beca quickly changed into some regular clothes and opened the door, pulling her shirt the rest of the way down her torso, "I was getting dressed. Didn't want you barging in on me. Good thing I locked it."

"Who were you talking to?" she asked, looking around Beca's room. Her father had put a padlock on the window and he was the only one with the key. Beca didn't have a chance to sneak out or anyone in.

"No one? You sure you're not hearing things?" the brunette asked, scratching the back of her head.

The older woman looked past her and saw the pencil in the cork board, "Really?" she pushed past her, pulling the pencil out, "Could you be any more destructive in this family?" she asked.

"You are not my family," Beca snapped, "You're the one that destroyed mine."

The step-monster sighed, leaving the room after setting the pencil on the desk.

 _This is going to be a long couple weeks._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** ** _Sorry this one took a little bit longer than expected. I have a lot going on with my musical and whatnot. I have the lead so I have to focus a lot on that and be memorized by the 11th and it's a little stressing. Oh, and Happy New Year, everyone. I hope you all had a better night than I did. Have an awesome 2016!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_**

"Yo, Beca! Come down here!" Fat Amy whispered once Beca answered her phone.

The aspiring DJ chuckled, shaking her head, "Dude, there's a lock on my window."

"Then I'll smash it," she declared as Beca heard rustling around on the phone.

"Amy, Amy, no! Don't! I'll get into more trouble than I already am. I'll try to pick it," Beca sighed.

The past few days she had been cooped up in her room, practicing her ability. She'd googled telekinesis on her phone and had been researching, learning more about her power. She learned she could pick locks once she was good enough. It wouldn't hurt to try. She sat in front of the window, staring at the lock. This wasn't going to work.

"Hurry up, short stack, I can't stay here all day!" Amy called.

"I can't get it. Just go without me, Amy," Beca sighed.

"There's no way that I'm going without you. I've got an idea," the blonde grinned.

Before Beca could respond, the Austrailian hung up, running around to the front of the house. She heard the doorbell ring, "Jesus Christ," Beca muttered.

There was a hum of conversation, one Beca couldn't hear, before her dad called up the stairs, "Becs, Amy is here to see you. She's coming up so unlock your door if it's locked," he smiled at Fat Amy, "even though it's not supposed to be," he added under his breath once the tall girl headed up the stairs.

"You're lucky I care about you, DJ. I just did vertical running and stairs for you," she huffed, walking over to the window. Without paying attention, Beca used her powers to close the door out of habit, "Oh this lock is easy. You know, I was the best lock picker in Tasmania with both eyes. Anyways, I need- holy shit, Beca!"

Beca froze, knowing what Amy saw, "I-I can explain-"

"You just used like the effing force. How the hell did you do that?" Amy walked to the door, making sure there weren't any strings or anything that could have moved the door, "You're like freaking Darth Vader. Wait, you're not my father, are you?"

"No," Beca laughed, "I'm not Vader."

"You could go out and be a superhero or something!" Amy exclaimed, "Don't worry, I won't tell. A hero needs her secret identity."

Beca let out a sigh of relief, "Right, a hero that has telekinesis? Great ability," she rolled her eyes, "How would that even work?

"I don't know...have you used your powers outside of your room?" the tall blonde asked.

"Actually, yeah. I kind of saved some girl, I think. She tripped and fell into traffic, but I pulled her out. I didn't touch her, though. I caught her and yeah. She's going to Barden too," Beca smiled.

"See there you go! Save people from stuff like that," Amy grinned, "What was her name?"

Beca sighed, plopping down on her bed on her stomach, "I don't know. She said she would tell me at Barden, so now I kind of want to go."

"You want to go because of some girl?" Amy looked at her incredulously, "Wow, who are you and what have you done with Beca Mitchell?"

Beca chuckled, "I'm me, Amy. Trust me. This girl was like gorgeous and I want to know the name of the girl I saved. She might need help again some day."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a crush," the Austrailian laughed. Beca just looked at her, a shy smile tugging at her lips, "You do!"

"Surprise," Beca said shyly, "I'm kinda not straight."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you Vader?" Amy smiled.

"I guess so. Now, are you gonna open the lock or not?" the aspiring DJ asked, crossing her arms. They were going to go out to the skatepark. Amy didn't skate, but she did find it easy to flirt with guys there.

"Yeah, yeah, gimme a bobby pin, will ya?" Fat Amy rolled her eyes.

Beca tossed her one and she made quick work of it, "Jesus, can you do everything?"

The Austrailian grinned, imitating Vader's breathing, "I can't use the force."

"It's not the force," Beca playfully pushed her, "You go ahead and I'll get out of here soon. I'll meet you there."

Fat Amy nodded, "See ya, Becs." The blonde went down the stairs, thanking Mr. Mitchell for letting her see Beca and left.

Beca closed her door and looked around for something to lodge in front of her door so no one could open it if it was picked. She put her chair there, locking the door and turning her stereo on again. She climbed out her window and grabbed her skateboard.

As she skated down the road, she was passing a coffee shop. Usually, she wouldn't bother even giving it a glance, but she spotted something...bright red hair. The girl was sitting at an outside table with another blonde girl. Beca grinned, skidding to a halt. She quickly made her way to the ginger's table, holding her skateboard in her hands, "So when do I get to know your name?" she asked behind the girl.

The girl jumped, spinning around, "Oh my God, you scared the shit out of me."

"I also saved your life," Beca grinned, "So I think I deserve to know your name."

The blonde looked at the ginger confused, "What's going on?"

"Remember a few says ago when I told you someone saved my life? This is the girl," the redhead smiled, turning to Beca, "And I told you, if you come to Barden, I'll tell you."

The shorter girl frowned, "I don't think that's fair at all."

The girl winked, "Hey, life's not fair."

Beca laughed, "I can agree with you on that one."

"Oh, you skate?" the ginger asked, glancing at her skateboard.

"No, I just like to carry it around for show," Beca retorted with a grin.

The bubbly girl laughed, "Right, that was a dumb question, huh?"

"I would say it wasn't if you told me your name," Beca said with a wink.

"Why do you want to know my name so bad?" she asked, grinning.

"Well, like I said before, I saved your life so I think I have a right to know," the brunette explained.

"How did you do that anyways?" the redhead asked, "I don't remember you even touching me."

"I think I did. You were probably just in shock. I mean, you didn't notice I had a skateboard then, too."

"Oh, I guess you're right."

"So..."

"Come to Barden and I'll tell you my name, Beca," the ginger laughed.

"That's not-" Beca's phone started ringing. She frowned when she saw it was Amy, "Hang on, I have to take this."

"Yo, short stack, where are you at?" Amy asked.

"Just a sec, Amy," Beca turned to the girl, "Guess you'll have your way. See you at Barden, Red," she gave the redhead a wink before getting on her skateboard and taking off.

The redhead grinned, "She's totally all hot and mysterious, right?"

"With those ear monstrosities? Absolutely not, Chloe," the blonde shook her head.

"Oh, shut up, Aubrey," Chloe laughed, "I know you secretly think she's cute."

"Stay out of my head! That's not fair!" Aubrey blushed.

Chloe smirked, "Like I said to Beca, life isn't fair. If you wanna hang around me, you gotta be an open book or I will get in your head."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "She may be cute, but that doesn't mean I'm into her. You know I'm telling the truth."

The ginger laughed, "Yeah, I know."

Beca pulled her phone back up to her ear when she was far enough away from the two, "Dude, I was gonna figure out what her name is."

"Wait, you saw her?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but I told her I'd see her at Barden so looks like I have to wait until then," Beca huffed, "I'll be there in a sec."

It wasn't long before she was at the skatepark and met up with Fat Amy, "There you are, DJ."

"I told you where I was," Beca sighed.

"Okay, Vader," Amy chuckled, "Sorry I ruined your chance with you dream girl."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I just have to meet her at Barden. It's not that long from now, right? It's just over a week."

Beca didn't know just how wrong she was. Just the next two days were agonizing. Her father figured out that she snuck out and she was in a load of trouble when she got home. He has gone as far as taking her door off so she couldn't sneak out anymore.

"You know, I'm like 18 now. This is ridiculous. I should be able to go where I want when I want. I'm not a kid anymore, why are you still treating me like I am one?" Beca huffed as he was taking the door off the hinges.

Mr. Mitchell gave her a look, "You're the one who wants help getting out of Atlanta and you're still living under my roof. If you don't like the rules, you're welcome to leave, but that means I won't be helping you leave. Until you start acting like an adult, you will be treated like the child you are being with all this sneaking out."

Beca frowned. She knew that her father wouldn't help her if she left so she decided to stay. However, an idea popped in her head, "Well, can I at least go to that coffee shop down the road with Fat Amy?"

"Beca, why do you think you were sent to your room, had your window locked, and now have your door off its hinges?" he asked as he carried the door away.

She followed him, "Dad, it's a coffee shop. I just want to get something there and sit with Amy...and talk about Barden."

The last part caught his attention, "What would you be talking about?"

"Just the dorm and how we're gonna set things up. Plus, I wanna talk about classes with her and whatnot," Beca sighed.

Her father thought about it for a moment, and then decided, "Okay, but be back in an hour, do you understand?"

"Okay, thanks," she gave him a fake smiled before heading out the door. Once she got outside, she jogged to the side of the house, climbed to the roof, and grabbed her skateboard. Once she did, she called Amy, "Hey, come meet me at that coffee shop."

"Which one, Becs?" Fat Amy asked, "There's like twenty in this city."

"The one that I told you about the other day," she replied, heading towards the shop.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Amy said, hanging up.

When Beca got there, she waited outside for Amy. It didn't take too long before the blonde arrived and they sat down inside.

"So, I'm supposed to talk to you about our dorms, but we'll just say we did because I really don't wanna..." Beca trailed off when she met familiar light blue eyes, "No way." Those eyes were heading her direction. The aspiring DJ quickly ran her hands over her hair and looked down at her outfit to make sure she looked decent.

"What's got you acting so weird, Vader?" Amy asked before she saw the bright red hair, "Is that her? Damn, Beca. She is kind of hot. If I was gay, I wouldn't mind being the ham in that girl's sandwich."

Beca pushed her as Chloe came walking over, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're stalking me, Beca" she smiled.

"Huh? N-no I wasn't- I mean, I didn't-" she started, but the redhead giggled.

"I'm just messing with you. How can I help you?" she asked with a smile. It took her a moment, but the brunette realized the girl was wearing a uniform.

"Oh, you work here?" Beca asked.

The ginger nodded, "Mhmm, I have for a while now."

"Oh," Beca looked down.

"I'll have a cappuccino," Fat Amy chimed in, saving Beca from the awkward silence.

"Okay, and what for you, Beca?" she asked as she wrote down Amy's order.

Beca glanced at her, seeing a nametag on her uniform and smirked, "I'll just have a regular coffee."

Chloe grinned, "Okay, I'll get that over to you in just a moment."

"Thanks, Chloe," Beca grinned, putting emphasis on the girl's name.

The redhead looked back at her, jaw dropped. It quickly turned into a smile, "Well, guess you figured it out, huh? You still have to meet me at Barden."

"I think I can manage that," Beca winked.

 _Maybe this one year of college wasn't going to be so bad after all._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **_Hello! Thank you all for your amazing reviews. I'm sorry that I don't really respond to them. I'm kind of bad at that. For questions, yes martinora, Chloe's power is mind reading. As of Aubrey's, that may or may not come up later. Not everyone is going to have a power. Thank you to everyone who has followed this and favorited. Oh, also, for some reason I can't view my reviews on here, but I can on my email account. If you have any questions or want to throw some ideas out there. For example, if. .Die said Beca should tell Amy, so guess what happened? Anyways, enough of this. Here's Chapter Four! I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

Every day since learning the redhead's name, Beca convinced her father to let her go to the coffee shop. There were only three days until she started college. Most of her things were packed up in her room and she didn't really have anything to do so he allowed it.

Chloe had been working those days except for one, much to the DJ's disappointment. Luckily, that was a day she brought Fat Amy with her. She usually arrived at about the same time every day so when she walked in the shop a little later than normal, Chloe had been looking at the clock. When they bell rang, signifying someone walked in the shop, the redhead grinned, "Hey, I was beginning to think you weren't coming today. You're like fifteen minutes late."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know I had to be here at a certain time," Beca smirked, causing the ginger to blush.

"You don't have to be, sorry," she started to apologize when Beca burst out laughing.

"It's okay, Red. I was only teasing," she grinned.

Chloe gave her a light shove, "That wasn't funny!" she knew Beca was kidding, but she didn't want the shorter girl to catch on about her powers. Many times, she would hear what Beca was thinking and bring up the topic and cause the younger girl to look dumbfoundedly at her. Reading minds wasn't always fun. Then again, hearing the brunette think she was cute was a plus.

"Right," she laughed, looking into those crystal blue eyes. _'Man, her eyes are pretty. I could get lost in them forever,'_ Beca thought.

The mind reader smirked, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" she asked.

Beca blushed, "No, n-not really. They're pretty normal."

"I mean, they're such a captivating dark blue-gray. It's like being lost out at sea. I think the ocean is beautiful," the redhead smiled at her, "I mean, I think you're really pretty, but your eyes are something that I top it off."

"I...uh...t-thanks," the brunette stuttered. ' _Jesus Christ it's like she just heard what I was thinking. Wait? Can she? Maybe she has powers too. Shit, stop thinking, Mitchell._ '

Chloe made a face. Did she just hear her correctly? The ginger grinned, shaking it off, "You're welcome. You're all red, it's kind of cute," she giggled, "Now what can I get you?"

Beca pulled the hood of her jacket over her face. Even though it was still pretty warm out, Beca liked to wear jackets, "How about a nice hole to die in?" she muttered, embarrassed.

"What a girl can't compliment you? I really think you're cute, what's the problem with that?" she asked, "I'll just get you your usual. Is that okay?"

The DJ nodded, watching as Chloe walked away. Once the girl was out of sight, she looked around. She was the only one in the shop -not many people come to a coffee shop at almost five in the afternoon. That's when they closed, but Beca always came about thirty minutes before. Since no one could see her, she waved two fingers in the air, causing a couple sugar packets and a creamer packet come her way. She'd been practicing a lot and actually packed her bags using her newfound power. It made things a lot easier, even though she sometimes did something uncontrollably.

She continued to swirl them around in the air before her until she heard the door start to open and she let them drop on the counter. Chloe came back with her coffee, sitting next to her, "So, are you excited for Barden soon?"

The shorter girl rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm just dying to go," she deadpanned.

"It's not that bad, I promise," the redhead grinned as Beca mixed the sugar and cream into her coffee.

"I don't even want to go. My dad is forcing me to go if I want him to help me get out of here," Beca sighed.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" Chloe asked, tilting her head like a confused puppy.

The younger girl ran a hand through her hair, "Well, I want to be a DJ. I don't really like being in Atlanta anymore. I mean, I didn't even want to come and live with my dad in the first place because-" she stopped herself from saying more. _'Why am I even telling her this? I've never told anyone other than Amy, why am I opening up to a girl I barely know. I don't even have her phone number.'_

Chloe looked at her for a second, hearing her thoughts, "Hey, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." The redhead placed a hand on her back and rubbed it lightly.

"Thanks," Beca breathed out, "Well, what about you? Why do you like Barden so much?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well," Chloe said brightly, "I'm going to be a music teacher for kids, but I really like the group I'm in, the Barden Bellas. We're the tits."

"The Barden Bellas?" Beca asked.

"We're an all female a cappella group. It's totally awesome. Wait, can you sing? You should totally join!"

"No, no, no, there's no way."

Chloe pouted, "Darn, it was worth a try."

The brunette laughed, "Yeah, well it didn't work."

Beca soon finished her coffee and it was time for the shop to close. She got up to leave before Chloe, who was cleaning tables after being yelled at for sitting around, stopped her, "Hey, Beca. Will you wait up for me?"

The DJ smiled, "Uh, yeah. I'll wait outside," she walked out and looked at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain any second. Beca was right too. It started to pour and, being in front of a storefront shop, there was nowhere she could use as shelter from the rain other than inside. She didn't want to get their floors wet, so she just pulled up her hood and waited.

It didn't take long for Chloe to come out with an umbrella, "Dude, it's pouring!"

"Yeah, I noticed," Beca chuckled as she got under the umbrella. She was drenched.

"You could have come inside," Chloe informed her.

"I could have, but I didn't want to get the floor all gross. You'd just swept and mopped it."

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you. I hope you don't catch a cold."

"I'll be alright," Beca said with a smirk, "Don't be so worried about me."

"You should probably go change out of those clothes. I'll walk you home."

"Oh, no, that's okay. It's not that far from here and I have my board."

"I'm not letting you go home in the rain," Chloe said sternly, "I don't want you to get sick."

Beca smiled, heading in the direction of her house "Well, thank you."

As they walked, Chloe talked more about the Bellas, trying to convince Beca to try out, "Come on, you'd have lots of fun. And it means you get to see more of me."

Beca sighed, stopping in her tracks, "Fine, I'll try out, but if I don't change my mind between now and then, or I don't like it, I'm not going to. I'm not even a good singer, so I doubt I'd even make it."

"Okay," the redhead grinned as they approached her house. Mr. Mitchell was sitting on the porch, "You didn't tell me Professor Mitchell was your dad!"

"No, I didn't. He's kind of a jerk," Beca crossed her arms.

Chloe looked shocked, "Are you sure? He's like one of the coolest professors I've ever had."

"He's not very nice," they were starting to get closer to the porch so Beca kept her voice low.

"I don't think so. He's treats his students like they were his own kids and-" Chloe started.

The brunette cut her off, "Thanks for walking me home."

The usually bubbly girl frowned, "Beca, wait!" Mr. Mitchell looked up from the book he was reading, seeing Chloe. She'd followed Beca.

"Ms. Beale, I didn't know you knew my daughter," he smiled, thinking Chloe would be a good influence on his daughter.

"O-oh, yeah. We met a couple weeks ago," Chloe smiled, glancing over at Beca who was now running upstairs. She'd left the door open in her haste to get away so Chloe wouldn't see her upset, "She, uh, kind of saved my life."

"Oh?" he looked surprised, thinking back to when Beca said she saved someone's life. He said she didn't believe her at the time. He knew he'd have to apologize for that at some point, "Well, why don't you come on in. I can assume you and Beca are friends?"

The ginger nodded slightly as she followed him through the door, "Yes, I suppose we are. I work at the coffee shop that she's been coming to lately."

"Now I see why she always asks to go there," he smiled, "She's probably upstairs by now. I finally put her door back on so don't be surprised if it's locked. It's the first door that you'll see up there."

Chloe nodded, "Thank you, professor," she smiled as she headed up the stairs and knocked on the first door she saw. She got no answer, but she could hear sniffles behind the door, "Beca, I know you're in there. Please let me in."

There was silence until Chloe could hear Beca's thoughts. _'He treats them like his children? He doesn't even treat me like his kid. It's all his fault Mom got in her situation. It's his fault she got alcohol poisoning and died. He didn't even want me.'_

Hearing this broke Chloe's heart, "Beca, I didn't mean to upset you. Please let me in. I want to help." Finally, she heard the door unlock, but no footsteps to get to the door. Was this Beca's power? She decided to let it go for now and be there for her friend. She knew the brunette just needed someone to talk to, someone to open up to. Chloe was there to be that person, Beca just had to open up to her.

"What?" Beca asked, facing away from the ginger.

Chloe closed and locked the door and sat behind the shorter woman without saying a word and wrapped her arms around her. She knew Beca had it locked for a reason. The DJ blushed, wiping the tears away from her eyes and leaned back into the older woman. Eventually, they were laying down and Beca had her face nuzzled in Chloe's neck with an arm wrapped around her. The redhead was staring up at the ceiling, leaning her head on Beca's with her arms tightly around the smaller woman, as if she were the only thing keeping her together. After what seemed like forever, Chloe finally spoke up, "I'm here for you, you know?"

Beca smiled, eyes drooping, "Thank you, Chloe." It wasn't long before both women fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Chloe woke up to the door closing. Beca was still in her arms which meant one of her parents must have unlocked the door and was inside or they'd just left the room. She kept her eyes shut and heard talking outside the door.

"John, I don't think she's making the right decision. You know she's confused. This isn't right," a woman said.

"I don't care who it is as long as they are a good person, Shelia. If it's a girl then so be it. Ms. Beale is a very good person and I think she will have a positive impact on Beca's life," Mr. Mitchell argued. Their voices got quieter as they were going down the stairs.

Oh God, they thought they were a couple. Not that Chloe minded, and she knew Beca wouldn't either, as she could hear her thoughts, but she didn't know if Beca was okay with being out or if she was even out to her parents.

"Shit..." Beca muttered under her breath, not knowing Chloe was awake too. She didn't move. _'This feels great. Dad seems okay with it. Too bad Chloe probably doesn't like me like this. Her grip around the girl tightened as she thought. She looks so pretty sleeping too...Jesus, I'm a creep. I should wake her up...but she looks so at peace. God, what if she wakes up and I'm staring at her? Stop it, Mitchell.'_

The redhead couldn't help but crack a smiled, "Do you really think I'm pretty?" she asked, not thinking about the fact that she'd heard Beca's thoughts, not her voice. As Beca stared at her, wide-eyed, she realized what she'd done, "Shit."

"Did I just?" Beca's jaw dropped as she quickly sat up, thinking she said it out loud rather than in her mind.

Chloe sighed and guessed now would be the time to tell her, "I read your mind. I know a lot of things you've thought, but I don't really try to unless I'm curious. Sorry, I know it's a serious invasion of privacy."

"So you have powers too?" the brunette asked. As the older woman nodded, Beca decided to show the girl her own power, "I can do this," she said, making a picture frame on her desk come flying to her hand, barely catching it as she still didn't have great control.

"Is that how you saved me?" Chloe asked, staring into her deep ocean blue eyes.

The DJ nodded, "I guess so. It's how I figured out I had powers. I reached out for you and then you kind of just came flying at me."

"I remember. All you were thinking, at first, was 'What the hell' and you were trying to figure out what was going on. That's why I wanted you to meet me at Barden. I knew you had powers too since that moment," Chloe smiled.

"I was thinking that, but...okay. If you can read minds, what am I thinking?" the younger woman asked.

Chloe sat there for a moment, closing her eyes, "You had a dog when you lived with your mom. One day you were going in the woods with him, but then he saw an animal, ran off, and you never saw him again."

"Jesus Christ," Beca breathed out, knowing there was no way she could have known that. Then she got an idea, "Okay, what am I thinking now?"

"That you really like me," the taller woman said almost instantly. When Beca blushed, she smiled, "It's okay, Becs. I feel the same."

"Okay, what am I thinking now," she stared into her bright blue orbs.

"That you want me to do this," Chloe said as she leaned forward.

 _She's gonna do it._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****_Hey, guys. Sorry that this took so long and that it's not as long as others. I have been so busy with this musical coming up. I have literally had practice every day until 8 pm so I haven't had much time to write. I hope you all can forgive me. Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I think I'll give my favorite review from each chapter from now on as a game to see who can leave the best one. Last chapter's best review has to go out to Justadipshit. I'm so glad you like my fic and realized what I was trying to do. There are a lot of Avengers and Spiderman AU's but not much else so I decided to do something different. Thank you, everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed! I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

As Chloe leaned in, Beca's lips parted, inhaling sharply as the older woman got closer. She stopped so her breath was ghosting over the brunette's, "Are you sure about this?" she asked, feeling a sense of doubt in the other girl's mind.

As Chloe leaned in, Beca's lips parted, inhaling sharply as the older woman got closer. She stopped so her breath was ghosting over the brunette's, "Are you sure about this?" she asked, feeling a sense of doubt in the other girl's mind.

Beca shook her head, "Not really," she said before she placed a hand on the back of the older woman's neck, pulling her into a kiss.

Chloe took no time to kiss back. It was sweet and tender as if one could break the other by doing anything wrong. Chloe's hands traveled up to the DJ's face, cupping her cheeks before pulling away, "Wow, for once you're not thinking anything. Do I have that much affect on you?" she giggled.

The younger woman blushed, looking away, "I..."

"Wow, and I leave her speechless too? I must be pretty great," Chloe grinned proudly.

Beca gave a small smile, "Shut up," she laughed before going to kiss Chloe again. As their lips met, there was a knock on the door.

"Beca," John called, "It's getting pretty late. Ms. Beale should probably head home soon."

' _Shit!_ ' The brunette pushed Chloe down, pulling the covers over them simultaneously with her powers as her father started opening the door. ' _Pretend to be asleep. I really don't want to talk about this yet.'_

Chloe heard her and stayed still. Beca was laying next to Chloe, their arms wrapped around each other. The smaller woman's face was nuzzled up to the ginger's neck and Chloe was facing away from the door. Both girls pretended to be asleep.

"Oh, you're both still asleep," he whispered to himself. ' _Well, I guess there isn't any harm in her staying. They're both asleep anyways._ ' Mr. Mitchell thought as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Chloe could still hear his thoughts as he started to walk down the stairs, _'This is honestly great for Beca. She's not been getting herself in trouble since meeting this girl. I hope this works out well.'_

Once the door was closed, Chloe sat up, "You know your dad totally supports it, right?" she asked as Beca groaned at the loss of contact.

"Come back," she whined, "You're warm."

Chloe came back, cuddling up to Beca, "I'm serious Becs. He doesn't care."

"Can we just talk about it later?" she asked, pulling herself closer to the older woman.

"Okay, let me just grab my phone and text Aubrey and tell her where I am. She'll get worried if I don't come home. She's already probably pretty worried," Chloe sat up again, reaching for her phone.

"Aubrey?" Beca gave a confused look, sitting up as well.

"Oh, she's just my roommate. We have an apartment together off campus. We've shared a dorm together since freshman year and decided to leave the dorms this year. She's the blonde that I was sitting with when you came up to me at the coffee shop the first time," the redhead explained.

The brunette nodded, "Right," she said, laying back down with a yawn, "It's been a long day."

"It has been," Chloe agreed as she sent the message. Once she was done, she set the phone down and laid next to Beca, getting back to where they were before they sat up, "Let's just go to sleep."

Beca nodded, "Good idea," she said, closing her eyes, "Goodnight, Chlo."

"Goodnight, Beca," the taller woman smiled, placing a kiss on the smaller woman's forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up before Chloe did. She smiled, feeling that she was practically on top of Chloe. Her face was still nuzzled in the redhead's neck. Chloe's arms were protectively around Beca as if the girl would disappear if she let her go. Their legs were entangled and Chloe was pretty warm, which Beca loved considering she didn't generate much body heat to begin with.

She stayed there comfortably for a while before Chloe woke up, "Good morning, sleepyhead," Beca grinned.

"Hmm, g'mornin," Chloe mumbled sleepily as she tightened her grip on the smaller girl.

Beca went to sit up, but couldn't as the ginger kept a tight grip on her, "Hey, come on. We need to go get breakfast or something." Chloe just groaned, keeping her arms around the DJ, "Chlo, come on."

Chloe groaned again, not letting her go, "But I'm comfy," she whined.

"You're literally so cute," Beca chuckled, laying back down.

"Glad to know it's that easy to get my way," the older woman giggled.

The brunette laughed, "It's not that easy, you're just cute when you're tired and I want to see it for as long as possible right now."

"That was adorable," Chloe grinned, kissing Beca's nose, "You're the cute one."

"Hey," Beca warned, "I'm not cute, I'm a badass."

"Oh, right," Chloe giggled again, "Sorry."

"I'll forgive you this once," Beca smiled down at her.

As they stared into each other's eyes, smiles on their faces, there was a knock on the door once again. Beca jumped up to answer it this time.

"Oh, Beca," her father smiled, "Glad to see you're awake. Is Ms. Beale awake as well?"

"Yeah, Chloe's awake. We both just woke up," she said, not looking him in the eye, "There's nothing going on, by the way, if you're wondering. We both just fell asleep. It was a long day and-"

"It's okay, Beca," John smiled, "I completely understand. Things like that happen sometimes," he had a hint of disappointment in his eyes, "Breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Okay," she smiled back, "We'll be down in a sec," she closed the door and turned to face Chloe, who looked upset, "What's wrong?"

"Why did you say that?" she asked.

"Say what?" Beca was confused.

"Why'd you say nothing was going on?" Chloe looked at her.

The DJ sighed, "I just don't want him to think that. I mean, we fell asleep together on accident at first and that's what he saw so-"

"It's okay, I get it," Chloe said, gathering up her things.

"That's not what I meant, Chlo," she said, trying to stop her. She knew the ginger was just going to leave. Just like everyone else in her life.

"It doesn't matter," Chloe continued, walking out the door and Beca followed.

"Chloe, please-" she started.

"Hello, Ms. Beale," Mr. Mitchell smiled, "Are you leaving so soon? I have breakfast ready."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Mitchell, but I have to get home and ready for work. Thank you for letting me stay. I'm sorry I kind of just fell asleep here," she smiled.

"That's okay," John said, "You two must have been exhausted."

"Yeah, we were," Chloe replied, turning to Beca, "Well, I'll see you later, Beca," she said before heading out the door.

Beca stared at the door for a while before sighing, "I'm not hungry. Thanks anyways, dad." She went back up to her room and sat on the bed, a single tear falling down her face.

 _What have I done?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****_Hey, everyone. I am terribly sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have been so busy, barely getting enough sleep. Last week was my birthday and the musical is draining me (like that's a surprise, right?). I promise this will be M soon, for those who are wanting more of an M rated story. I'm getting there. My musical is in a couple weeks so as soon as it's over, I should be able to post faster. Last chapter's favorite review goes to a guest, so I don't know who you are, I'm sorry! But yes, the last chapter was like a rollercoaster. Thank you all for your patience! As always, please leave reviews and thank you to all who have left reviews, favorited, and followed this story! I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

Beca tried going to the coffee shop to see Chloe for the next couple of days. Unfortunately, Chloe wasn't working when she got there. She didn't have the redhead's number, so she couldn't figure out a way to get ahold of her. On the last day, she decided to give up, knowing she would see her on campus.

The DJ sighed as she plopped down on her bed around seven. She began replaying her words of that morning in her head, wondering what she could have said to change Chloe's mind. Her father decided the day before that Beca's attitude had definitely changed since she met Chloe and gave her mixing stuff back. She got up and started mixing.

She chose Apologize by One Republic, Titanium by David Guetta, and Maroon Five's She Will Be Loved. The brunette had her headphones on, blaring the music. Anyone standing in the room would have been able to hear it. Naturally, with music on that loud, she didn't hear the knock on her door about an hour later.

The knocking continued, "Beca, I know you're in there," a familiar voice said. Beca still couldn't hear. Eventually, the door opened. She looked over at the slight movement, eyes widening.

"Chloe?" she yelled due to the volume of her headphones. When Chloe winced, she took them off, "Sorry, the headphones were loud," she turned and paused the music she was working on and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Beca, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You had every right to say that to your father," the ginger began to apologize, "I know you were just scared of what would happen, but let me tell you, he's completely supportive of you no matter what and this whole situation is my fault. I should have-"

"Hey, no," Beca interrupted her, "No, you don't need to apologize, okay? I shouldn't have said what I did. I should have just told the truth. I knew he was supportive of it. I heard him standing up to Shelia about it. I guess I was just scared or something. I haven't done this in a long time and we were moving kind of fast. I mean, we only met two weeks ago and yeah..." she trailed off.

"It's okay, Becs," Chloe smiled at her, "We don't have to move so fast at all. We can go whatever speed you want, I promise."

The smaller woman hugged her, "Thank you, Chloe."

Chloe wrapped her arms around the younger woman, "You don't need to thank me."

They talked for a while before Chloe decided to go home after giving Beca her phone number, agreeing to meet each other on campus the next morning. When Beca did finally get up, she gathered her things and took a taxi to Barden, not really wanting to be seen riding with her father. She sighed as the cab pulled up and she paid the driver. After lugging her things out of the trunk, she stared at the campus and all the people wondering what she got herself into.

A guide was trying to tell her where her dorm room would be, but she got distracted by some boy sitting in the backseat of his parent's car singing and playing air guitar. She chuckled as the car accelerated and he slammed into the seat as the car drove away. The guide finished up her instructions and handed her a rape whistle, telling to only use it if she's being raped. Beca put it in her mouth and gave a smirk, walking past her.

Even though she didn't hear the guide, she found her room after a bit. Fat Amy was already in the room, putting her things away, "Yo, Vader!" she grinned, enveloping the DJ in a bear hug.

"Hi, Amy," Beca grunted, "You can let go, you know?" she said after a moment.

The Austrailian laughed, "It's good to see you, Becs. I haven't heard much from you since you figured out dream girl's name," she snickered.

"Hey, in my defense, you didn't really text me or anything either," Beca defended herself.

"Yeah, I figured you were with your lady friend," she grinned, "So, tell me the details. Have you made a move yet?" she teasingly poked her side.

The brunette smacked her hand away, "Not really."

"What do you mean not really? So you have done something that could be considered making a move!" Amy continued to try prying the information out of her.

"Oh my God, Amy, I just met the girl! Calm down!" Beca tried to avoid answering.

"See, you're not even denying it! What happened?" Amy went to grab her into a hold she knew Beca wouldn't be able to get out of.

Beca knew what was happening, "Nothing!" she yelled, raising her arms up to defend herself. She accidently used her powers, sending Amy back a few steps. It wasn't strong enough to knock the girl down, but she was surprised nonetheless. Fat Amy stared at her incredulously as the DJ quickly lowered her arms, "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to-"

"It's okay!" Amy grinned widely, "That was awesome! What else can you do? Can you do it to yourself?"

"Whoa, chill out with the questions," Beca laughed, "I don't know everything yet and, as you can see, I'm not too great at controlling everything yet. I can do simple things like opening and closing doors and lifting small things," as she did this, she made a book laying on the table float a few inches above the desk before dropping it, "That one wasn't so small, so I can't really do as well, but I just have to work on it."

"That is so cool," the blonde stared at the book, "Hey, maybe some weird power will awaken in me too and I can show you up, huh Vader?"

The smaller woman laughed, "Maybe, but for now, let's get things settled and go around campus."

"You just wanna find Little Red Riding Hood," Amy smirked.

"Really? Riding Hood? What does that make me? The big bad wolf?" Beca asked.

"You sure are and you're gonna blow her down," Amy winked, putting emphasis on the word blow.

"Oh my God," Beca covered her face, "That's not what this is! We're just friends!"

"Sure you are," Fat Amy laughed as she started putting her things away.

Beca started doing the same, "You're awful, you know that?"

"I may be, but I'm still your best friend. Plus you're stuck with me all year," the blonde grinned.

"Well, if that's the case, then we need to set a few rules, okay?" the DJ looked at her.

"Like what?" Amy asked, turning towards her.

"Like, no telling anyone about my powers, that's obvious."

"Yeah, I know about that one, but if you have these powers, then you can't just go using them to mess with me."

"Alright, deal. And no bringing people into the dorm without permission. Make sure the other person knows about it and that they can leave if it's...that kind of thing."

"You might be having to leave a lot then," Amy laughed.

"I have a place I'd probably be able to stay a lot," Beca replied, "Just not on my bed, okay?"

"Can't promise."

Beca shook her head in disgust, "Anyways, um, no touching my mixing stuff. I'll cut your hands off."

"Got it. I left the desks pretty much open for you to put all that stuff there since I know it takes up a lot of space."

"Thanks, Amy," Beca grinned, "You're the best."

"Well, that's what the people of Tasmania think," she laughed.

Beca laughed with her as the two finished up putting their things away. Eventually, they finished and went outside to look around. Beca pulled her phone out and was about to text a certain redhead before she heard the familiar voice,"Beca!"

The brunette turned towards the sound, grinning at the sight of Chloe. She was walking with her friend, Aubrey, "Hey, Chloe!" she walked towards them.

"Hey, I'm gonna go meet up with some other people. I'll see you later, Becs," Amy waved.

Beca waved as Chloe came up and hugged her tightly, "Hey there, stranger," she smiled.

The younger woman smiled back, "How are you?"

"Oh, you know. Back at college. I can't believe it's already my last year," she said.

"And I can't believe it's my first," Beca looked across the campus, looking at all the people and different buildings, "And probably my only one."

"Are you serious?" Aubrey cut in.

"Yeah, I'm serious," Beca replied, "Why does it even matter?"

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey looked at her incredulously, "Without your college degree, getting a good job is very difficult."

"Right," the DJ smirked, "Don't need one with what I'm gonna do."

Aubrey looked furious, _'I swear to God I'm gonna burn her to a crisp. What the hell is wrong with her?'_

Chloe heard her thoughts and grabbed her arm, feeling the increase in temperature, "Hey, don't you have to go talk to the Dean about the Bellas?" she tried taking her mind off of what was going on.

Aubrey just glared at her, "I know what you're doing, Chloe."

The redhead sighed, "Please, just go. Don't make me do this."

"You wouldn't," Aubrey continued to glare.

"I would if you threaten to hurt Beca again," Chloe glared.

"Chloe, you would go against your best friend over some girl you met a few weeks ago?" Aubrey looked at Beca, "What have you done to her?"

The ginger glared at Aubrey, grabbing her head making her look into her eyes, "Aubrey, you're going to leave. Right now."

The taller blonde's body relaxed as she turned and walked away without a word. Beca stared at her, "What the hell was that?"

Chloe sighed, "Can we talk about it somewhere else? I don't want people hearing about this. There's actually a lot to talk about since you're in the same situation as Aubrey and me."

Beca nodded, "Yeah, I guess we can go back to my dorm. Amy won't be there and I'll tell her not to come until I say it's okay. Let me just text her."

The older woman nodded, "Okay, just hurry." The brunette quickly texted her friend and they made their way to the dorm.

As they walked, Beca saw Amy talking to the guy playing air guitar and singing to her earlier that morning, "I hope she doesn't try to bring him around," Beca laughed. When Chloe saw who it was, her face hardened, "What? What's wrong?"

"Of course," she frowned, "We need to hurry. Now."

When they finally got to the dorm, Chloe locked the door behind them. The younger woman stared at her, "What is going on?" she asked.

"Okay, here goes," the taller woman sighed, "I'll start with me. What I just did, I don't like to do. I didn't want her to hurt you and she was really going to. Aubrey has a power too. There's a reason people think she's a hot head. Anyways, I can control minds, push thoughts into someone's head, as well as reading them."

"So you made her do that and used a power you don't like to use because you didn't want her to hurt me?" Beca asked. Before Chloe could answer, the brunette smiled, "That is so sweet."

Chloe gave her a small smile, "Not really, but that isn't what's important right now. You have to know about this world. I didn't think I would have to tell you for a while, but there are some people here that are not on our side. This is neutral ground so we can all be here."

"What do you mean on our side?" Beca asked.

"Well, technically you don't have a side yet. You're going to have to choose. There's basically a light and dark, or good and evil, of our kind. We're still human, but we're mutated with powers. That boy that your friend was talking to was on the other side."

"How am I supposed to know who's on what side? How am I supposed to know who has powers or not?"

"His side has a mark on their left arm. It looks like a burn. They're not good people, Becs. And with your friend talking to him, I wouldn't trust her anymore. She might be on their side."

"But she doesn't have any kind of burn or anything."

"Some normal humans work with them. They monitor their target and try to get them to join their side. Us on the Light side, we watch to make sure they're not doing anything unfair, but we don't try to manipulate you into choosing. When you're born, you're destined for a side. No one but you will know what side that is."

"What if I don't even know what side it is?"

"Just follow your heart. It will come to you eventually. Your powers did come in a little later than most of us, so it might take a while. Once you're ready, we'll take you to the council and they will hear your decision. If you choose Dark, then you get that burn branded on you. If you choose Light, you get this," Chloe slid her shirt up slightly to reveal what looked like a feather on her hip, "We get them wherever, but the Dark have to go with their left arm."

"This is all so confusing," Beca placed her head in her hands, "How am I supposed to stay cautious of Amy?"

"I know it's going to be hard. I had a monitor too."

Beca looked at her and sighed.

 _College is going to be more difficult than I thought..._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** ** _Hello, everyone. Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I know that my updating isn't very consistent, but that should change soon. My musical will be over in two weeks so as soon as it is, I'll get to writing more! Last chapter's favorite review goes to a guest. I'm so glad this is becoming your new obsession fic! That kind of review just motivates me to write faster! Thanks for all the reviews. As always, I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" Beca asked, looking up at her friend. Learning all she had in the past few minutes was overwhelming.

"You don't have to do anything until you're ready to choose," Chloe replied, "Just don't say anything about your ability increasing in power at all. They'll use that information to time when you're ready and they'll start doing things to try to get you to join their side."

"Why do I have to choose a side? Why can't I just be me?" the DJ sighed.

The older woman gave a soft smile, "I wish that was a possibility, trust me, but we have to choose sides. It's the way things are done. If we don't choose sides, we can injure each other and normal humans as we please, which isn't acceptable."

"How does choosing sides prevent that?" Beca asked.

"There are consequences for your actions," the ginger said, "Alright, enough about all of this. Just make sure you stay away from anyone with a burn on their arm, okay?"

The brunette nodded, "Thank you, Chloe."

"You don't need to thank me," she smiled.

"No, seriously, thank you. For telling me all of this and using a power you don't like using to help me," Beca hugged her.

Chloe hugged her back, "Hey, it's what the Light does," she winked, "But in all seriousness, I did it because I care about you, Beca. Nothing is going to change that. Even if you choose Dark, I will care and I will do anything for you." She got up and started to walk out the door.

"Chloe, wait," Beca stopped her, "Do you want to hang out or something?"

"I would love to, but I'm not supposed to be alone with you while we're on neutral ground until you've chosen a side," Chloe sighed, looking down.

"Well, we've already kind of broken that rule, right?" Beca asked, getting up from the bed, "And if you don't want to break it anymore, then we can go off campus later, on grounds where dark aren't allowed, right?"

The redhead grinned, "You know, that's actually a good idea."

"People like me always think of loopholes," the younger woman winked, "I've done it a lot. You know, the night that I first met you, I actually snuck out," she laughed.

Chloe took a step closer to her, "Well, you're gonna have to learn to behave, hm?"

Beca smirked as Chloe continued to get closer, "It'll take a lot to get me to behave."

"I think I can manage," the taller woman whispered. Beca could feel Chloe's breath dancing on her lips. They stared into each other's eyes, neither daring to look away.

Before either could close the gap between them, the door started to open, "Yo, Vader, help me with this stuff, will- Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had company."

The DJ stepped away from Chloe as the door was opening and crossed her arms, "I texted you. Are you already disregarding the rules we've set?"

"I'm sorry, Becs. I hadn't checked my phone," Amy said, glancing at Chloe, "It's not like we've ever been the ones to follow rules anyway, huh?" She chuckled, nudging Beca's side.

"Well, I've got somewhere to be, Beca. Thanks for giving me that idea for the Bellas," Chloe gave a smile.

"No problem," Beca smiled back, ' _Nice save. Text me or something about where you want to meet if you still want to hang out._ '

Chloe grinned, "See you later."

"Bye," Beca waved. Once Chloe was gone, she looked at Amy, "Can you please just check your phone before you come into the dorm? What if I was hooking up with her?"

"On the first day? I don't think so, Beca," Amy laughed, "No offense."

"I've been talking to her for a while, Amy," Beca defended herself.

"Oh, yeah. Two whole weeks," Fat Amy grinned, "I don't think it happens that fast. Not for you."

Beca sighed, "Whatever, just do it, okay?"

"Okay, okay," the blonde finally agreed.

Later that day, Chloe texted Beca, telling her where they should meet. It was a diner a few blocks from campus. It wasn't very big, but it felt homey. As they walked in, they were greeted and told they could sit anywhere they would like. Beca followed as Chloe went towards the back where others couldn't see them. When they sat down, a waitress asked what they would like to drink. They both ordered water and Beca watched as the waitress walked away. She noticed a feather mark behind her right ear.

"Is she part of the Light?" Beca asked, still looking at the girl.

"She is," Chloe smiled, "Nice observation. Everyone here is Light. This is a Light owned shop. Her name is Julia. She's a Shifter."

"A shifter?" Beca looked confused.

"They shapeshift into certain animals. She can shift into a bloodhound," the redhead explained.

"That seems a lot cooler than telekinesis," Beca chuckled.

The older woman grinned, "There's a lot more to telekinesis than you think there is."

"Like what?"

"You can make force fields, make yourself fly, blast telekinetic force through your hands, you can even essentially disintegrate objects once you're powerful enough. It has to do with molecules or something. I'm not really sure. We haven't had a Bender in a long time apparently."

"A Bender?"

"That's what your kind is called. It's because you can control the four elements too."

"Well, I wish there was someone that could teach me how to do all that shit! I can barely move a pencil without losing control."

"We can do some research. Maybe take a trip to find another Bender. It's kind of hard, though, as they can do a number of things if they don't want to be caught. They can do just about anything."

"Well, that's great to hear," Beca rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it'll be okay. We'll figure something out," Chloe smiled brightly.

The waitress came back with their drinks and took their orders for their food. Once they ordered, she stood there for a moment, "I haven't seen you around. Are you new in town?"

Beca looked at Chloe to try to get help, not knowing what she should say. It was Chloe that finally spoke up, "She's, uh, new to the world. Just learned about her powers two weeks ago."

"I see. A little late there, aren't we?" Julia laughed.

"Y-yeah, I guess," Beca continued to look at Chloe.

"Does that mean you haven't chosen a side yet?" the waitress asked.

The brunette shook her head, "I haven't."

"Better get to it there, honey. They don't like when you wait too long," Julia smiled, giving her a pat on the back, "The Light ain't so bad, you know?"

"Julia, we're not supposed to try to influence her," the redhead scolded.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Julia grinned, "It looks like you're doing that just fine on your own."

"You know that's not what I'm doing," Chloe defended, "I'm teaching her about this world. It's my job to. Especially since her powers first awakened by saving my life."

Julia's playful demeanor completely changed, turning very serious, "You shouldn't have let that happen. You owe her for life now. You know what happens when one of the Light owes one of the Dark like that. What if she chooses Dark?"

"I'm right here, you know," Beca interrupted, "Can we not talk about this now? I just want to wait until I know what is going on with me, okay? So until then, I won't be ready to choose."

"It's not that easy, Beca. You don't really get to choose when it happens. It happens once you've reached a point where your powers increase enough for it to be useful in battle if need be," Chloe sighed.

"So first, my body or whatever chooses to have this power. Then my body or powers or whatever is going to be choosing my side, not my brain. Now I don't even get to choose when I'm ready?" Beca was frustrated, "I don't really get to choose anything, do I?"

"Not unless you're part of royal blood," Julia explained. Chloe shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Noticing this, Julia grinned, "Like this one here."

"Royal blood?" Beca asked, looking at Chloe.

"Those whose parents are of the council," the waitress replied.

"Don't you have a job to be doing, mutt?" Chloe glared.

Julia returned the glare, "I'll have you know that I am not a mutt. I am a purebred bloodhound, thank you," she turned to Beca, "Come back here if you've got any questions."

"I can do just fine telling her. You can go ahead and cancel our orders. We're leaving," Chloe said as Julia walked away with a wink.

Chloe turned to Beca, "Come on," she got up, "Let's go."

The brunette got up and followed her, "Why are we leaving?"

"She's trying to get things to go wrong for me. She wanted to be Dark, but her powers thought otherwise," the older woman explained, "She would do anything to get under my skin."

"What was she even talking about? Why do you owe me?"

"When one of us saves another before choosing sides, the person who was saved owes the person who saved them for life, or until they return the favor."

"Well, what if I say it's okay? I don't really think returning the favor is necessary."

"Things don't work so easy in our world."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Beca looked at her, "So, where are we going because our date kind of just got ruined."

"Our date?" the redhead grinned.

The DJ blushed, "Y-yeah, I guess. I-I mean, i-if you don't want to call it that then-"

"Of course, I want to call it that," Chloe smiled, linking her arm through Beca's, "I told you, I like you a lot. That didn't change."

"You're not just saying that because you owe me or whatever, right?" Beca asked.

"Definitely not," Chloe replied, "I really do like you, Beca."

"You know I like you too-" the younger woman started.

The taller woman cut her off, "Yes, I know," she gave a mischievous smile, "You never stop thinking about it."

"Hey!" Beca slapped her arm, "That's not fair! Stay out of my head!"

"I don't even need to be around to do that. You do it on your own," Chloe winked.

"I'll get you back one day, Beale," the brunette smirked.

As the two continued their conversation, they began to walk, not paying attention to where they were really going. They enjoyed keeping each other company, not really caring about where they were, as long as they were with each other. It was a while before Chloe began to look around.

"Shit," Chloe tensed after realizing where they were.

"What? What's going on?" Beca asked, concern evident in her voice.

The ginger began walking back the way they came, dragging Beca along with her, "This is Dark territory. Damn it. I should have been paying attention."

The smaller woman looked behind them, making sure no one saw them, "It'll be okay. We just need to get back to Light territory."

Chloe had stopped in her tracks, "Oh no."

"What?" Beca looked up, seeing a man standing in front of them, "Who's that?"

"One of the Dark," Chloe whispered.

"You're not supposed to be here," the man shouted. His voice was deep and very menacing.

"We're sorry," Chloe tried to explain, "We weren't paying attention to where we were going. It was an accident. We were just leaving."

"Sure you were. If that's the case, I'll just have to help you out then, huh?" he said with a dark chuckle. He lifted one of his arms, his palm facing them. When Beca saw the color of it changing, her body reacted before she could process what was going on.

A beam of light was shooting out of the man's hand and Beca pushed Chloe behind her. She lifted her arms in an X to block his attack. She closed her eyes and prepared for contact, expecting it to hurt.

"What the hell?" she heard the man say.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the beam of light being blocked by a transparent blue shield. She looked back at Chloe to make sure she was alright. The redhead was staring at her in awe.

 _Maybe learning to control my power will be easy after all._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _**Hello again, everyone! I would like to apologize for my weird updating schedule and all the complaining I do about this musical. I'm finally done with it tomorrow and I can finally keep my updating somewhat regular. Maybe...depending on** **school** ** _and whether or not I make it on The Voice. Yeah, by the way, I'm trying out for The V_ oice in a couple weeks! I would like to thank everyone for following this story. A lot more than my other one have followed and favorited this, so thank you so much. Each time I get a new follower, favorite, or review, I literally smile so big. My friends think I'm an idiot.**_

 _ **A couple people asked me if I got my idea from this show called Lost Girl. I had never even heard of it before they mentioned and I've watched some of it now and I do see where you guys got that from, but I promise I didn't try to steal anyone else's idea. Which brings me to my favorite review of Chapter Seven. This one goes to two people this week...JazzTheCookieMonster and martinora! I started watching the show because of you two and it's a little interesting.**_

 _ **Some people have PMed me, asking some questions, even about myself. If you have a question about anything, even my personal life, go ahead and leave a review or PM me! Anyways, sorry about the long note. I'll try not to make as many this long. Enjoy Chapter Eight!**_

Chloe stared at Beca as the shield continued to block the ray of light. How was Beca able to do something so advanced so soon?

"How the hell are you doing that? You're not a...?" he trailed off.

 _"I don't know what the hell you think I a_ m, but try to hurt a hair on this girl's head ever again and I will end you," Beca's voice was as menacing as the man's was. It made Chloe shiver.

The man chuckled, "You? End me? I would like to see you try."

With a smirk, Beca threw her arms down with a grunt, causing the shield and the beam he was shooting at her to go flying at the man. He barely stumbled out of the way. The man yelled out in anger, attacking her once more. Once again, there was a shield protecting her and Chloe. She started to pull the redhead towards the way the had come before, blocking the man's attacks.

"Come on, Chlo. You go ahead. I'll keep him off until you're on neutral grounds. Technically, I can be here," Beca said through gritted teeth, keeping her eyes on the man who was sending barrages of light beams at her.

Chloe could tell she was having trouble holding him off. She could hear and see the shield beginning to crack. She shook her head, "No, Beca. I'm not leaving you here."

"Just go!" Beca yelled.

"Beca, you're not going to be able to fight him for much longer. Just get me close enough to him and I'll be able to push a thought into his head."

"I can do it, just get out of here so you're safe!"

"No, Beca. Don't make me control you too. Just get me over there!"

Beca grunted as one hit hard, nearly shattering the shield, "F-fine, just stay behind me."

The brunette used one arm to keep the shield up, using the other to try to use her telekinesis to send something flying his way. Rather than sending something flying, she sent him flying into the side of the nearest building. He didn't move.

"Let's just go," Beca said with a panicked voice, turning and running the other direction, making sure to pull Chloe along with her. They ran for a while before Chloe stopped.

"Okay, we're on Light Grounds now," she panted.

"Great," Beca replied, panting heavier. She felt something warm trickling down her face. She touched just below her nose. There was blood, "Shit..."

"Beca!" Chloe screamed.

That was the last thing Beca heard before everything went dark.

Chloe scrambled over to her, catching her before Beca hit the ground, "Wake up!" she shook her, trying to get her to wake up, "Damn it..." the redhead sighed after trying for about a minute. She picked the DJ up, thankful for her small size. She headed towards her apartment. It was the best decision considering it was the closest and Fat Amy would be telling the Dark about her condition. When she got to the apartment building, she laid Beca down on the bench on the outside and called Aubrey.

"Hello?" Aubrey's voice came over the phone after a couple rings, "Where the hell are you?"

"Outside...I need some help with something," Chloe replied.

"What could be so important that you need help out there from me this late?" Aubrey sighed. The ginger could hear rustling over the line, knowing the blonde was coming to help with whatever Chloe needed.

"Just come down here, please?" Chloe sighed.

Aubrey sighed again, "Okay, okay, just let me get my shoes on, Jesus Christ." Chloe hung up the phone and waited. Once the blonde got down the stairs and outside, her jaw dropped, "What the hell happened?"

"We were hanging out and I wasn't paying attention and we ended up on Dark territory," Chloe frowned, "She started using her powers against some guy who was trying to attack us and wouldn't let me help."

"it's a good thing she didn't or you'd be in loads of trouble. You're already going to be for hanging around an undecided and wandering into Dark territory," Aubrey scolded, "What are you thinking, Chloe?"

The redhead threw her arms in the air, "I wasn't, okay? I just really like her and I want her to be on our side. I know I'm not supposed to intervene, but this is just different. She's a Bender, Bree. She could seriously help us and even if she wasn't, I really like her."

"Chloe, you don't get to do that. You know you're not supposed to get involved with anyone who isn't either a normal human or on the Light's side!"

"Well, it's too late for that!"

Aubrey stared at her, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It's too late for that," Chloe's stared back at the blonde.

"Are you serious? You're involved with her? How idiotic can you be?"

"Aubrey, listen. I didn't mean for it to happen at first, okay? She saved my life. Twice now. Since I owe her, I figured getting to know her was a way to return the favor before she decided her side was the best way to get out of that situation, but it turns out she's a really cool person. I don't care what side she's on, I care about her."

"You can't do what you want just because you're Royal Blood, Chlo!"

"I'm not doing what I want because I'm Royal Blood! I'm doing it because for once in my life someone isn't worried about the fact that I am Royal Blood! She doesn't care! She didn't even question it when she figured out!" the redhead screamed, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Aubrey's demeanor softened, knowing the usually bubbly girl had troubles with the fact that people judge her because she's a Royal Blood. She let out a defeated sigh, "Let's just get her inside. If this gets us in trouble, it's on you, understand?"

Chloe nodded, walking to Beca and picking her up, "Thank you, Bree."

"Don't mention it," she grunted, helping Chloe with Beca after opening the door. They took her up to their floor, laying her in Chloe's bed. The ginger decided it would be best for her to be in there, just in case one of the Light decided to pay them a visit.

Beca woke up the next morning, rubbing her eyes. Her head was throbbing and she hadn't opened her eyes all the way before she felt something was wrong. This was not her room, not her bed. _'Oh God...what happened?'_ she thought, trying to clearly remember what happened the night before. She remembered being at the diner with Chloe and leaving, but couldn't remember anything after that. She quickly pulled the covers off and tried to get up.

As she was doing so, Chloe walked through the door. The redhead heard her thoughts and knew she had just woke up, "Beca, hey, calm down. You used a lot of energy last night," she said as she opened the door. The smaller woman tried to get out of the bed anyways. She barely had enough strength to stand, nearly falling on the floor before Chloe caught her, "I tried to tell you," she chuckled.

"Shut up," Beca blushed as Chloe helped her back up onto the bed, "What happened last night?"

"We had some crazy sex," the redhead said with a small smile. When Beca's face changed to one of pure shock and horror, Chloe laughed, "I'm just kidding, Beca."

The DJ's face started to turn red, willing herself not to think anything inappropriate, "That wasn't funny, Beale," she crossed her arms, "What happened?"

"How much do you remember?"

"Leaving the diner."

"Okay, well, we left the diner and were talking and walking around for a bit. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going and we ended up on Dark territory. One of the Dark caught us and attacked without letting us leave after we explained that it was an honest mistake. You managed to defend us. I wasn't allowed to use my powers on Dark territory so I couldn't do anything. I was going to because you were starting to struggle, but then you made the guy fly into a wall and he didn't move so we ran."

"How was I able to do anything. I don't know how this stupid power works."

"Well, it's said that when our adrenaline is increased, our powers awaken."

Beca thought about it for a second, "Okay, I guess that makes sense. So, when will I have enough energy to move?"

"Well, it depends on how fast you heal and how much energy you ended up using."

"And I used a lot, I take it?"

"Definitely. You don't have a lot of control over your power, so you used more energy than you're used to right now."

"Is there anything I can do to make this process faster because isn't the first day of classes soon?"

"Yeah, not for the next two days, though. You should be fine by then."

"I don't want to lay in bed for two days, Chlo. I need to shower and stuff."

"Well, there is one way," Chloe winked as she leaned closer to the brunette's face, "Only if you'll let me."

"What are you-" Beca started, but she was cut off by a kiss. Chloe had heard Beca's thoughts and knew she was fine with it.

The younger woman managed to kiss back once she got over her surprise. The redhead quickly pulled away laughing, "I'm totally kidding. That doesn't work." This earned her a slap on the arm.

Beca's jaw dropped, "You bitch!"

"You liked it, though," Chloe stuck her tongue out and giggled.

"Okay, so what?" she blushed.

"So why call me a bitch?"

The smaller woman began to get flustered, trying not to think about anything so Chloe couldn't hear it, "Because that was a bitchy thing to do. You should at least tell me before you're going to do it. I mean, if we were dating or something, it'd be a different story, but we're not really yet and-"

"Yet?" Chloe gave a grin.

Beca's face was getting darker by the second. She threw a pillow at the ginger, hitting her in the face, "Just stop talking, Beale!"

Once the pillow hit her face, she just laughed, "Make me, Mitchell," she challenged.

"You're just trying to get me to kiss you again," the younger woman knew what Chloe was trying to do and wasn't going to fall for it.

Chloe mocked an expression of hurt, "Why would you think so low of me?"

"I don't. I'm just stating a fact. The fact that you didn't even try to say anything against it makes it true. You were just trying to get me to kiss you."

"You know, I wouldn't have to try. I could make you, but I'm not going to because I hate using that power, and it sounds like you really want to."

"Maybe, but we can't. Not until my side is chosen, right?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Since when do you care about that?"

"I don't want to get you in trouble."

"It's okay, Beca. If I get in trouble, it will be my fault, not yours."

"I don't want you to get in trouble, Chlo. It's like against your rules or whatever."

"Well, I don't care about the rules," she leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

At first, Beca hesitated, but she knew this is what she wanted. She knew that nothing was going to stop Chloe from trying and from breaking the rules. The younger woman relaxed and let it happen, kissing her back. Her hands found their way up to the ginger's cheeks, cupping them gently. Chloe managed to crawl over Beca, making her lay back down so the taller woman was hovering over the DJ.

When Chloe pulled away, Beca looked at her with a confused expression, "What? What's wrong?"

The redhead gave her a genuine smile, "Do you really think that?"

 _Of course I do._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _**Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. I always love getting them, especially reviews. I love everyone's tips and everyone's encouragement about things I've said in my author's notes!**_

 _ **Please leave questions if you're confused about anything or if you want to know something. I'll try to answer it without giving anything away if it's about the story. If it's about me, I'll be glad to answer. I love getting reviews with questions because I love answering them! So please leave reviews!**_

 _ **Which brings me to my favorite from chapter eight. Congrats to...Justadipshit! Thank you so much for wishing me luck for the Voice. I'm super excited, but I'm super nervous too! Hopefully I do well!**_

 _ **Sorry for the long note. Love you all! -Fox**_

* * *

Chloe grinned, "Say it out loud. Hearing you say it means a lot more."

The DJ looked at the door for a second before looking back at her, "What if your friend hears?"

"She won't," Chloe reassured her, wanting to hear her say it.

Beca took a deep breath before smiling up at Chloe, "You're beautiful, Chloe. I want my powers to choose Light so I can be with you all the time."

Chloe smiled bigger than she ever had before, "Thank you so much, Beca. You know I feel the same way."

"Even though we haven't known each other long, I feel we've known each other forever. If I was Dark, I'd break all the rules just to be with you," Beca said.

The redhead placed a short, tender kiss on Beca's lips, "I'm really glad you said that. It means I might be right."

"About what?"

"Well, as you know, there's a lot about this world that you don't know yet."

"That's an understatement," the smaller woman laughed.

"It's believed that we all have a soulmate. You only get one in your lifetime. Whoever they are, Light, Dark, or an unmutated human. If it's between a Light and Dark, they have to settle with their own kind, but knowing that, if this is it, if we're soulmates, then I know you'll fight as hard as I would for us to be together."

Beca grinned up at her, unable to speak and pulled her down for another kiss. Her hands tangled into her beautiful red locks as they kissed. Chloe lowered herself onto the younger woman, one of her hands slipping just under her shirt, tracing patterns on Beca's stomach. The DJ shivered at the touch and licked the other girl's lips. The ginger's lips parted, allowing their tongues to dance across each other. After a moment, Beca gathered up enough strength to flip them over. Just as their lips met after breaking apart for a brief moment, the door was opening.

"Chloe, your father- what the hell?!" the intruder screamed. Both girls looked up with a deer-in-headlights expression. Seeing that Beca was on top of Chloe, she thought Beca was forcing herself on her friend. Before even thinking, Aubrey reacted by instinct and attacked.

The brunette's eyes widened as a ball of flames was coming at her. She covered Chloe's body as well as she could to make sure none of the flames would touch her. Like the night before, a translucent blue shield covered their bodies.

"Bree, what the hell is your problem?!" Chloe screamed, afraid Beca used too much energy. If she did, then her life would be at stake.

Beca was breathing heavily, but she managed to stay awake, "Are you trying to kill her?"

Aubrey stormed over and grabbed Beca's wrist, pulling the smaller woman off of her friend, "You need to stay away from her! You're forcing yourself on her and she can't-"

"Forcing myself on her?" Beca scoffed, "I was not forcing myself on her. I would never do that. You don't know me so why don't you just stay out of it?"

The blonde was starting to get angry, smoke coming from her clenched fists, "You don't know how much trouble you could get her in. You should just stay away from her! She's Royal Blood, okay? That means she can't be with you, especially if you decide to be Dark, and from the looks of it, I'd say you probably will."

Chloe had had enough, "Aubrey, stop. I love Beca, okay? There's nothing you can do about it. I think she's the one, you know?" Beca had looked at Chloe in surprise when she had said she loved her.

Aubrey's eyes widened, "No, she can't be. Chloe, you know what can happen if you try that whole soulmate thing with someone before they choose. It could end up badly and you know it."

"Well, I don't care, Bree. I love her. There's no changing it. I don't care if I'm Royal Blood, just like I wish you wouldn't care," the redhead frowned.

"Chloe, you can't love her. You know how bad it could end up. Look what happened to me!" Aubrey's eyes started to fill with tears.

The ginger stared at her for a moment, remembering that the boy she believed was her soulmate chose Dark. Aubrey had cried for months before she finally decided to forget about it. He was a freshman this year at Barden now, but Aubrey hadn't seen him yet.

"Bree, you can still love him, you know? I know you still do. You haven't moved on since then. You don't know if he was truly your soulmate, but I know you still think about him. You haven't given yourself the chance to try breaking rules for once. I know he wanted to at one point. He came to me begging to get you to talk to him."

"He what?"

"Yeah, and I tried so hard to get you to talk to him, but you always refused, saying if he was really your soulmate he wouldn't have chosen Dark and that you didn't want to talk to him. I tried, Bree."

"Chloe, you know I'm not going to break the rules. Something like that could end in complete disaster. It could end in an all out war. Just like your little stunt last night. That's what I was coming in here to tell you in the first place before I saw her all over you."

"For your information, she was all over me first," Beca cut in.

"No one asked you, Mitchell," Aubrey glared.

"Why did you feel the need to come scold me? I didn't even do anything. Sure we ended up on Dark territory, but I didn't do a thing. Beca saved us from the idiot that tried to kill us. If you ask me, he was the one that was trying to start a war. We were trying to leave. It was an honest mistake," Chloe said.

"Right, tell that to your father. He wants to talk to you about this situation. That's what I came to tell you," Aubrey replied.

Chloe stiffened. Talking to her father meant that she would be in trouble. The Dark must have found the guy that attacked them the night before, "Don't make me go."

"There's nothing I can do about it, Chloe. He's in the council. I have to listen to what he says or I'd be the one killed," the taller woman sighed.

Chloe looked at her and sighed, "Will you take care of Beca until I get back?"

"Oh hell no," both women said simultaneously.

"Come on, guys," the redhead whined.

"Did you not just see her try to turn me into fried chicken?" Beca scoffed, "There is no way in hell I want that hothead any closer to me than she already is. In fact, if she could get any further, that'd be great."

Aubrey's fists started to smoke, "You insolent little-"

"Bree, quit!" Chloe yelled. She turned to the brunette, "Listen, your monitor is going to be at your dorm. She's going to ask what happened and, knowing that you don't have a lot of energy, she'll report that back to Jesse and-"

"Jesse?" the blonde whispered.

"Shit..." Chloe muttered, "Yeah, Jesse. Beca's monitor's supervisor is Jesse. He's here at Barden."

Aubrey had a glint of hope in her eyes, "Why don't we all just go?"

"Beca can't go in front of the council yet! What if her powers decide to choose when she's not completely ready?" Chloe's voice had a hint of panic.

"They'll choose when they're ready. You were in front of them for months before yours chose," Aubrey replied.

"Fine...on one condition," Chloe smirked.

"What?" Aubrey already didn't like where this was going.

"We can all go as long as you try to repair things with Jesse," she grinned.

"Absolutely not! You know he is Dark and I can't be with him. I just want to see him, that's all."

"Then you're not coming," Chloe got up from the bed and began to do her hair in front of a mirror on her dresser.

The blonde sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I'm not talking to him in front of everyone."

Chloe smiled, "So you'll talk to him later."

"I didn't say-" Aubrey was flustered.

"You forget I can read your mind," the bubbly girl giggled.

"That is not fair," Aubrey frowned.

"That's what I keep telling her," Beca sighed.

The redhead laughed, "Life's not fair, ladies."

"How am I supposed to get there if I don't have enough energy to even stand?" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled, "I'll just have to carry you."

"No," the DJ's eyes widened, "No, you are not picking me up. She didn't like being picked up.

"How else are you going to, Becs?" Chloe asked.

"I'll just use my powers and-"

"No, you can't. If you use up too much energy, you'll die," Chloe's voice had turned very serious.

Beca stared at her for a moment, "Fine, but if anyone asks about this, I'm denying it."

Chloe grinned, "Okay," she and Aubrey went to go get ready.

Beca sat there thinking about what Chloe said before, _'Does she really love me?'_ The thought of someone loving her scared her. Anyone who ever truly loved her left or didn't pay any attention to her anymore. She didn't want that to happen with Chloe.

When Chloe walked back in she saw that Beca looked upset, "What's wrong?" she asked, trying not to read her mind.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about everything. It's a lot to take in in just a couple days," Beca lied, hoping Chloe wasn't in her head.

Chloe just smiled, "I know, I'm sorry. Here," she said, taking out some clothes from her closet, "They're probably a bit big on you, but your clothes are dirty," she threw the to the younger woman, "Do you need help?"

The DJ blushed, "I-I think I'm good."

"Just yell for me if you do," Chloe smiled.

Beca stood there waiting for her to leave, "Umm..."

"Oh right," the taller woman laughed, leaving the room.

Beca shook her head. She managed to get the shirt on just fine. It was supposed to be a short-sleeve shirt, but the sleeves looked a little longer on her than they would on Chloe. Getting the sweatpants on was a different story. She sat on the edge of the bed and got her legs in, but when she tried to stand to get them on all the way, she toppled to the floor, "Shit," she cursed when she managed to bite her tongue.

Chloe heard the thud and opened the door, "Beca, are you okay?"

Beca's face turned bright red as she tried to pull the pants up, "Y-yeah, it's fine. I-I got it. You can go!"

The ginger shook her head, "Let me help you."

"No, no, that's okay," Beca protested, "I can get it myself."

The redhead walked over to her anyways, helping her back onto the bed and helping with the pants. She rolled the waistline up so Beca wouldn't step on the fabric.

"T-thanks," Beca looked away, blushing furiously, _'That was so embarrassing...'_

"You're too cute," Chloe giggled as the brunette blushed even more, if that were even possible, "Hey, it's okay. You don't need to be embarrassed. I've seen plenty more people with a lot less on," she said with a wink.

Beca felt a pang of jealousy, "Can we just go?" she crossed her arms.

Chloe laughed, "Okay, grumpy. Come on." The redhead easily picked the younger woman up.

She squealed as she was picked up, "Hey!"

The taller woman broke out in a fit of laughter, falling backward onto the bed, "Oh my God, you just screamed so high."

"It's not funny," Beca blushed, trying to get up on her own once again.

"You know you're not going to be able to support yourself so why don't you just let me help you?" Chloe looked into her deep blue orbs.

"Fine," Beca huffed as she sat up.

Chloe smiled sitting up as well. Beca was sitting in her lap from the way they had fallen, "Oh, by the way..." Chloe started. Once the brunette turned her face towards her, Chloe cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly. Beca kissed her back, smiling into the kiss. She got her arms around the redhead's neck and pulled them closer together.

Aubrey was wondering what was taking so long so she went to check. When she opened the door she sighed, "Come on, guys. Really? You can't be in a room alone for five minutes without making out."

Chloe just laughed while Beca blushed, looking away from Aubrey, "Well," the ginger smiled, "Let's go then." She picked Beca up again and they all went to the car.

The bubbly redhead climbed into the backseat with Beca still in her arms. When she sat, she placed Beca in her lap, "You know I can sit in the seat, right Chlo?" the DJ laughed.

"I know, I just wanted you to sit here," Chloe winked.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Would you two stop flirting and sit properly so we can go?"

"Someone's anxious to see Jesse," Chloe grinned.

"No, I'm not. You just need to talk to your father about this. They wanted us there at a certain time so all of us can be there at once," she argued.

"Right," Beca smirked, managing to get in the seat beside Chloe by herself.

"You have no right to say anything," Aubrey glared at her through the rearview mirror as she pulled out into the street, "You're an undecided, putting Chloe in danger. You could chose Dark and completely shatter her heart. Honestly, she shouldn't even be talking to you, let alone be involved with you."

"Listen, if I choose Dark, then I'll break all the damn rules that I please. I don't give a shit about this world's rules. I don't follow rules to begin with. The night I saved Chloe? Yeah, I snuck out that night. Imagine what would have happened if I wasn't there," Beca snapped. She was tired of hearing the blonde say what Chloe should and shouldn't do, "Sometimes rules need to be broken."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Chloe eventually sighed, seeing where they were heading, "Bree, why do we gotta do this?"

"Because, you decided to be an idiot and weren't paying attention to where you were going and ended up in Dark territory and dumbass over there nearly killed the guy that attacked you," Aubrey replied.

"I almost killed him?" Beca asked.

"Um, yeah? How could you not have known? You threw him so hard against some building his vertebrae shattered," the tall blonde woman said as if it were common knowledge.

"Shit..." Beca looked down, _'Oh, God. Chloe's gonna get in trouble for this. A war is going to start. I almost killed someone. How the fuck does that just happen? I need to control this. How am I going to learn?'_

Thoughts were rambling through her head and her face was riddled with worry. Chloe noticed this and placed a hand on her thigh, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. The DJ let out a sigh as they pulled up to the building.

"Alright, here we go. People are probably going to stare at you, Becs. You're new. Everyone's going to be interested," Chloe informed her.

"Well, that's wonderful news," she frowned, as Aubrey parked. Chloe got out and quickly walked into the building. There was a wheelchair in the main lobby for anyone to use so Chloe took it for Beca. The brunette was relieved that no one would see her being carried by the ginger.

They all quickly made it to the desk, informing the woman they had a meeting with Chloe's father. She gave Beca a suspicious look, but Chloe quickly informed her that she was new. Once they got the okay to go down the hall, they went to meet Chloe's father and the rest of the council.

As the three girls entered the room, all eyes were trained on them. This made Beca very uncomfortable. A man spoke up, "Chloe, darling. Nice of you to join us. Aubrey, nice to see you," he looked at the younger of the three, "And who might you be, young lady?"

Beca looked down at her hands, "B-Beca. Beca Mitchell." When she looked up. Her eyes focused on one man sitting around the table with the rest of the council.

 _Dad?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _**Hello again, everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me. I did try out for The Voice last weekend. Sadly, I got pretty sick right before, so I didn't do too well and didn't make it. Thanks to those who wished me luck. It meant a lot!**_

 _ **I'm glad many of you liked the plot twist. No one really saw it coming, which is what I was aiming for, so I'm glad I did that. For those upset about it not being Staubrey, I never said Jesse was her real soulmate. She could be wrong, but she could also be right. I guess you'll have to keep reading, huh? ;)**_

 _ **For the guest who had the questions about choosing a side, I'm glad you asked! Choosing a side is determined by how a person decides to use their power. If they use them for good, like saving someone's life or helping someone out, their powers are used for good so their side would be Light. If their power is used for injuring someone or possibly taking someone's life and even helping those on the Dark's side, their side would be Dark. It's not necessarily chosen by the type of power, but how the power is used. It's also an accumulation of actions. One action won't determine it, but many will. If they do more actions that are good than bad they will be Light. If they do more bad than good, they will be Dark. Sorry that I made it kind of confusing.**_

 _ **Last chapter's favorite review goes to...OliverWoodLuvr. I'm so glad you really like my story!**_

 _ **Sorry for the long note, once again. As always, I love you all! - Fox**_

* * *

Beca continued to stare at her father. She wasn't able to move from the pure shock, _'Did he know about this the entire time? Does he have a power too?'_

"Welcome, Beca," the man who addressed her before smiled. She assumed this man was Chloe's father as he had ginger hair and, from what she had seen so far, his personality was a lot like Chloe's, "We must discuss your actions of the previous night as well as choosing a side if you are ready to do so."

"I-I don't think I'm ready for that, sir," the DJ replied, her eyes never leaving her father.

"No worries," Chloe's father gave her another smile, "There is no rush. Whenever you are ready, you will be able to decide."

"From what I've hears it's a little more complicated than that," Beca mumbled.

He let out a chuckle, "You've heard correctly, then."

Beca began to nervously mess with the hem of her shirt. Chloe noticed and spoke up, "Beca this is my dad, Marcus. He's the leader of the Light council. As you can see, your father's here. I'm sorry we couldn't have told you sooner."

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Beca asked.

Her dad stood up from the table, "Well, Becs, I'm the leader of the Dark council. We didn't know if you would have any powers, and since you didn't show any signs when you were younger, we assumed that was the case. You see, your mother was a regular human without mutation so we assumed you just took after her."

"Do not talk about her," the brunette frowned, "You have no right to talk about her."

"Beca, this is more complicated than you think," John sighed.

Marcus cleared his throat, "John, you may talk with her about this another time. For now, we must discuss bigger problems."

"Wait, if my father's part of the council, does that make me a Royal Blood too?" Beca asked.

Chloe decided to answer, "Not exactly. Since your mom was a regular human, you're only half Royal Blood."

"Why does everything have to be confusing?" Beca complained.

"Girls, we can discuss this later. For now, we need to discuss last night," Marcus interrupted.

"Dad, you know Beca didn't intentionally do this. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention and we ended up in Dark territory," Chloe sighed.

"I understand, Chloe, but we must teach her the rules of this world. If she does not learn them, she could cause a war, much like the one she nearly caused due to her actions last night," Chloe's father replied, "Now, Beca, because you are undecided, you are not bound to the rules of being a certain territory at the moment. My daughter, however, is. When you two ended up on Dark territory, they had every right to try to force you out. Attacking one of them on their own territory is prohibited, even if you are undecided. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Beca continued to mess with her shirt, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect Chloe. It was my fault we ended up there. I shouldn't have been distracting her."

"Chloe isn't even supposed to be around you," Marcus frowned, "The Light do not try to influence an undecided, unlike the Dark."

The redhead spoke up, "There's a reason I'm breaking that rule, father."

Marcus' attention turned to his daughter, "And what might that be?"

"Well, you see, this goes back a couple weeks ago. I was walking down the street and Beca bumped into me. When I looked back to see who it was, she apologized quickly, but then I tripped and fell into the road. I would have been hit by a car had she not reached out for me. That's when her powers awakened. She saved my life, and because of that, I owe her my life." Chloe looked at Beca with a smile at this last part.

"And you did not think to tell me this?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.

"I thought I could deal with it before she chose, but then I realized she's actually an amazing person," the ginger girl replied.

Marcus sighed, "Then there is nothing we can do about that situation until you repay the favor. Now, we must deal with the actions that could have caused a war. Luckily, John is understanding."

"This is ridiculous! She should be punished. Her actions were unacceptable. She nearly killed one of our men," someone snapped. Beca's attention went to him, surprised when she saw it was the boy who was playing air guitar to her on her first day at Barden.

"Jesse, enough," John frowned.

Aubrey's eyes had been fixed on him for a while now, but she was unable to say anything the entire time. Eventually, she found the courage to say something, "She did the right thing, Jesse. She was protecting Chloe from someone who was trying to kill her. Had he killed her, there would be a war without discussion."

Jesse's eyes stared into Aubrey's, his expression a mixture of hurt and anger. He was about to speak before he was interrupted.

"And she could have died trying to save me," Chloe chimed in, "She used up a lot of energy. We all know what happens when someone uses too much."

John took this moment to stand and walk over to his daughter, "Is this true, Beca?"

"No, I mean, I'm only in a wheelchair because I thought it would be fun," she said sarcastically.

Her father gave a small smile, "I wish you wouldn't be like that." He took her hand and closed his eyes. Beca was surprised when she saw a white glow coming from his hands to hers. She could feel energy returning to her body.

"Well," John said as he stood up, walking back to his seat, "If this was only to save the life of another when one of our men attacked first rather than escorting them out, then I can see the justice in her actions. I will not propose a war."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much, sir."

"Sir, I do not think this a good idea," Jesse looked at him.

"Would you like a war to happen, Jesse. To fight against these people to the death?" John asked.

"No, that's not what I want. I just think she should be punished," the brunette boy crossed his arms.

"This young lady saved the life of my daughter twice now. Do you really think saving a life deserves punishment?" Marcus frowned.

Jesse looked back and forth between the two leaders, "This is unbelievable," he stood up and pushed past the three girls near the door still, looking up at Aubrey as he passed her.

"I am sorry for his actions. He is upset because something similar happened to him when he was still undecided," he glanced at Aubrey who looked down.

"Well, now that everything is settled, you two may go. Chloe, I would like you to stay here for a moment," the ginger man said.

Aubrey and Beca nodded. The younger woman stood up and took the wheelchair back to the lobby, "Thanks for sticking up for me back there," Beca looked at the blonde woman who seemed upset.

She looked up at her and gave a sad smile, "You're welcome."

As they walked out to the car, they saw Jesse leaning against the hood, "I'll let you talk to him if you want to," Beca said as she went to turn the other way.

"Thanks, Beca. Will you wait for Chloe?" Aubrey asked, glancing at her before looking back at Jesse.

"Of course," the brunette smiled, watching the older woman walk away to talk to Jesse. She leaned against the wall by the door.

* * *

Chloe watched as her friends left the room without her. The rest of the council left as well. She knew she was probably going to get in trouble for being around Beca and that's what she thought was coming for her.

"I need you to do something for me, Chloe," her father looked out the window.

The redheaded girl looked surprised, "Y-yeah?"

"Keep close to the Bender. We need her on our side. I'm sure the Dark are going to overthrow Mr. Mitchell very soon. He is too soft of a leader for them and I can tell they're getting frustrated. Once that happens, they're going to choose an unforgiving leader," he looked at her very seriously.

"Are you sure? I thought they couldn't do that. Plus, it's against the rules for us to interfere," Chloe looked at him.

"You need to do this. I've seen it, Chloe. You're breaking the rules anyways, so just do this. If they do overthrow Mr. Mitchell, there will be a war. Whoever has a Bender on their side is sure to win. Make sure she makes good decisions with her powers. Stay involved with her," Marcus continued.

"I'm not invol-" Chloe started, her face turning red.

Her father chuckled, "I've seen the way you look at her, Chloe. How you're so quick to defend her. You took the blame before I even said anything."

"I..." she looked down. For once, she was embarrassed.

"Is she the one?" Marcus asked with a knowing look in his eye.

"I think so," she had a small smile on her face.

"Then there's even more of a reason to get her on our side," Marcus smiled at his daughter.

Chloe looked up at him with a grin, "I'll do it."

"Thank you, dear," he gave her a hug, "Now, go on. Make sure she does the right thing."

"Okay," she said, walking back out to her friends.

Marcus watched her go, with a smile.

* * *

Aubrey took a deep breath as she walked towards the boy she thought she would be in love with forever. Now she knew they could never be together, "Hi, Jesse."

Jesse looked up at her, looking more sad than angry now, "Hey."

"It's nice to see you," she stood a few feet away from him stifly.

"Yeah, you too," he didn't take his eyes off of her.

There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other for a moment. Neither could believe they were actually talking to each other. Aubrey finally spoke up, "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jesse asked.

"For leaving. I know you wanted to talk to me. I kept refusing," Aubrey looked at her feet for a moment. She looked back up at him, "But you know we can't be together. It's not going to work."

"If you're just going to say the same thing you said to me before, then why are you even here?" he started to get frustrated.

"Because this is my car," Aubrey frowned, "It's not like I wanted this to happen, you know?"

"Well, it's not my fault I had to choose Dark," Jesse sighed.

"It kind of is," the blonde looked him in the eye, "You didn't have to hurt that guy."

"Yes, I did, Aubrey. He was trying to hurt you too," he took a step towards her.

Aubrey took a step backward. She didn't want to get close to him, "No, he wasn't, Jesse. He was just talking to me."

"Right, trying to force himself on you is just talking," he rolled his eyes.

"And I could have easily handled it, but you just had to step in when you were still undecided and made the wrong decision and now you're Dark," Aubrey was trying to remain calm.

"It's not like I wanted to be," Jesse frowned, "You know that I would do anything to be Light. You know I wanted to be with you. I thought we were soulmates."

"Even if we are, we can't be together and you know that," the older woman sighed, "I won't lie, I still care for you, Jesse, but we can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Why can't you just break one rule once in a while?" he asked.

"If we break this rule, you know the consequences," Aubrey looked down, "I don't want it to be this way, trust me. I do love you, Jesse. We just can't-"

" 'We just can't do this.' Yeah, I got it," the brunette boy shook his head, "I'm sorry, too, Bree. I'll wait for you to change your mind." He walked up to her quickly and hugged her, taking the blonde by surprise before walking away.

Chloe walked out of the building just as this happened. She saw Beca leaning against the wall, "What's happening there?"

"They were talking. I'm not really sure, but I wouldn't pry. She looks pretty upset," Beca replied, walking next to the redhead towards the car.

"Hey, Bree. Ready to go?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey nodded, trying to keep her composure, "Yeah, let's go," she said as she got in the driver's seat. Chloe climbed in the back seat with Beca again and they went back to the apartment.

When they got back, Aubrey went straight to her room, "Maybe I should just go back to the dorms while you comfort her?" Beca suggested.

"She's not gonna let me in there," Chloe looked at the closed door, "She doesn't talk to anyone when she gets like this. Not even me."

"I see," Beca looked at the door as well before turning her attention to Chloe, "Did you get in trouble?"

"Huh? Oh, with my dad? Not really. He just asked me to do him a favor," she smiled.

"I'm surprised," the DJ said with raised eyebrows.

The ginger grinned, "Well, once I explained that you saved my life it helped. I also told him that I think you're my soulmate and he knows he can't mess with that."

Beca's face turned red, "You told your dad?"

"No," Chloe laughed, "He kinda guessed. He could tell by the way we both defended each other. And how I was looking at you. I guess it's how my parents used to look at each other before they were really together."

The smaller woman continued to blush, "I can't believe that. Do you think my dad saw too?"

"Probably," the bubbly woman smiled, "There's nothing wrong with it, Becs. He supports it, remember?"

Beca groaned, "I know, but I do not want to talk to him about any of this."

Chloe giggled, "Stop being such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby. It's just embarrassing," she covered her face.

"You think me loving you is embarrassing?" Chloe asked.

"That's not what I meant!" Beca said, thinking she hurt Chloe's feelings.

She giggled again, "I know, silly," she gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Beca rolled her eyes and grinned.

 _This girl is going to be the death of me._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **_Hello once again, everyone. I'll try to make this note short for once. Well, for starters, thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story! I haven't had many reviews lately, which is a bummer, so I would really love it if you guys would leave reviews. Which brings me to the favorite from last chapter. It's actually a tie this time between the only two who left reviews last chapter. That would be OliverWoodLuvr and Justadipshit once again. You both have won these more than once so thank you for leaving these amazing reviews._**

 ** _I will warn you guys that this chapter is a bit sad. It deals with more of Beca's childhood and there is talk of her mother's alcohol abuse. Thought I would give a warning._**

 ** _As always, I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Beca decided it would be best if she went back to the dorms. Fat Amy was probably wondering where she had been all night. Chloe had tried to take her home, but she insisted the redhead stay with her friend. Beca knew Aubrey was in pain and, though she'd never admit it, seeing her hurt that bad made the DJ a bit sad. She hoped Chloe and her never had to go through the same thing.

As she was walking, Beca was thinking about the night before. She remembered it more now that her energy was back thanks to her father. She knew she couldn't make another decision that could hurt someone like that, even if it would save someone. She nearly killed him. The thought sent chills down her spine.

Continuing to think, she realized they were only in that situation because of her. She distracted Chloe and nearly got them both killed and almost killed someone in the process, ' _Maybe Aubrey is right. Maybe I should distance myself until I choose a side. I don't want to have to go through another one of those meetings and I don't want Chloe to get hurt. If I do something like that again, my powers would choose Dark. I can't let that happen._ '

Beca was starting to make herself upset. She really liked Chloe, but she was afraid. The DJ really didn't want to have to choose Dark. That would mean she couldn't be with Chloe. She would break every rule she could if she did, but she knew she could only go so far.

Her thoughts were broken by the ringing of her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw it was Chloe, ' _Great...just when I'm thinking about distancing myself._ ' She decided to ignore it. If she was going to do this whole distance thing, she needed to do it now.

Usually, she was good at this kind of thing. She had distanced herself from her father when she had to be around him. When he was still with her mother, she loved him unconditionally. Once he up and left, the anger began to grow. Beca watched as her mother became more and more upset over it, drinking more and more. She realized it was nearing the time that her mother had passed away. Thinking about it always made her upset.

She finally made her way back to the dorm, opening the door with her key. Fat Amy saw her and grinned, "There you are, Vader. I called you a bunch. Why didn't you answer?"

"I was busy," Beca muttered. She really didn't feel like talking.

"Whose clothes are you wearing?" Amy asked. She knew they weren't Beca's. The brunette didn't wear much other than skinny jeans, t-shirts, and a jacket.

Beca sighed, "It doesn't matter. Look, I'm thinking about Mom right now, so I'm not in the mood." Just then her phone began ringing again.

"Are you going to answer that?" Amy asked when she looked at it and threw it on her bed.

"No," Beca frowned, "Now are you going to stop asking questions?"

"Sorry," the blonde looked down. She knew Beca was always in a bad mood when she thought about her mother.

Beca sat at the desk, opening her laptop. Rather than mixing, she just listened to songs that reminded her of her mother.

When Beca was six, her mother started to teach her to play the piano. She wasn't very good at it at first because of how small her hands were, but over the years, she began to get better. Her father wasn't really around much because he had to go to Barden. When they split up, she often played the piano when her mother was too drunk to even talk to her.

The DJ spent most of her life alone. Sure, she had Amy, but family wise, she didn't have much going for her. Her parents got a divorce when she was about eight and her mother basically stopped taking care of her. She drank constantly, only staying sober long enough to drive to the store for groceries once a month. She had a job at first but lost it because she showed up drunk and caused a scene.

Beca wasn't getting much food at home and eventually her neighbors noticed she was losing a lot of weight and her mother never came out of the house unless it was to go to the bar or buy more alcohol. They asked Beca if her mom was taking care of her. Of course, Beca lied, but they knew better and called the police. A couple months after she was forced to move in with her dad, her mom got alcohol poisoning and passed away.

Going to the funeral was probably one of the hardest things Beca had to go through. She was only ten years old. Seeing her mother in a casket was something burned into her memory. The thought was making tears pool up in her eyes. She fought to keep them there, failing to do so. Fat Amy noticed but knew better than to try to say anything to her when she was like this. Last time she did, Beca completely flipped and didn't want anything to do with Amy for a while.

When the visitation for the funeral started, Beca just sat in the front row, staring at her mother's lifeless body. Her father had the audacity to stay for the service which infuriated her. This was all his fault. If he wouldn't have left her, this would have never happened. She still blamed him for it.

As she sat there, countless people came up to her, trying to give her a hug. She allowed them to, even though she didn't really like it. Maybe that's why she didn't really enjoy physical contact anymore. She wasn't really crying, however, like you would expect a ten-year-old to. She had cried for days before the funeral and before getting there and it was like she was completely drained. She continued to stare at the casket, silently asking her mother to just get up. If she got up, everything would be okay.

But she never got up, and as they went to the cemetery, the last words were spoken for her mother and they lowered her into the ground. Beca refused to leave for hours. She just sat there in the cold, staring at the loose dirt that was now over her mother's grave. That's when she cried again. When everyone was gone. When she knew she'd never see her mother again. When she knew she was completely alone. She stayed there and cried until she fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning in her father's house, she was angry. She threw things around in her room, completely destroying it. She broke anything she could. Her father heard her, running up the stairs and grabbing her to make her stop. Beca thrashed against him, trying to break free. He was the one person she did not want to be around. She screamed at him, telling him this was his fault. She eventually calmed down because she exhausted herself trying to get away.

After that day, Beca refused to talk to her father or Sheila. She stayed in her room as long as she could, only coming out for school, food when she couldn't stand the hunger anymore, and to use the restroom. Sheila wasn't happy about it, but John said she needed her space and it would blow over in time.

But it never did blow over. When she met Amy, she finally started to get out of the house. Little did Beca know that her father actually set that up. She was going to be a monitor for Beca. She was almost a teenager now, and that was usually when powers developed. When they didn't show by the time she was sixteen, he thought she wouldn't have powers, but didn't have the heart to send Amy to someone else. Fat Amy had been the first and, from what he knew, only person Beca had bonded with.

As Beca sat at her desk staring at nothing with silent tears running down her face, Fat Amy noticed the brunette's phone continued to go off. She got up and grabbed it, seeing there were several missed calls and messages from Chloe. With how many there were, she figured it was important. Even though the redhead was Light, Fat Amy knew she meant a lot to Beca. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry to bug you, but your phone is driving me nuts," Amy gave her the phone.

Beca sighed and thought reading the messages wouldn't hurt anything. She just had to stay away from Chloe and not respond, right? She opened them.

 _ **Hey, cutie. You left your clothes here. Do you want to swing by and get them? - Chlo**_

 _ **Hey, have you gotten home yet? You said you'd call when you got there. - Chlo**_

 _ **Why aren't you answering? Are you okay? - Chlo**_

 _ **Beca, what's going on? I've called like 18 times. I know you have your phone. - Chlo**_

 _ **I'm starting to get worried. I know the Dark have some problems with you right now. If you don't answer, I'll have to come by and check on you. - Chlo**_

 _ **Alright Becs, I'm coming over. I hope nothing is wrong. - Chlo**_

"Shit..." Beca muttered under her breath. Just as she did, there was a knock at the door.

Fat Amy got up and answered, "Hey, Red. What're you up to?"

"Is Beca here?" Chloe asked. Her face was riddled with concern.

"She is, but I don't think now is a good time. She's thinking about her mother and-"

Chloe cut the blonde off by pushing past her, "Beca," she sighed in relief. She ran over to the girl, sitting on the bed next to her. Amy took this time to slip out of the room. If Beca was going to blow up on the ginger, she didn't want to be there, "Thank God you're okay. I thought you got attacked or something. I know the Dark are holding a grudge right now and...are you crying?"

Beca quickly wiped the tears away, "N-no, I've just been staring at the screen too long."

"You don't need to lie to me," she said, wiping a tear the smaller woman had missed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about calling. I was just..."

"Your mother, I know."

"Chloe, stop reading my mind. It's a serious invasion of privacy."

"No, I didn't. Amy told me. She tried telling me this wasn't a good time but-"

"She was right. This isn't a good time. Just leave me alone."

"But I'm worried about you, okay? It's never good to bottle everything up. You need to talk to someone about this."

Beca looked up at her with an angry expression. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to tell Chloe to leave. She wanted to keep her distance so their relationship wouldn't end up like Aubrey and Jesse's. She just couldn't. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and when Chloe hugged her, the whole distance thing was already over.

The younger woman clung to Chloe and cried harder than she had in years. She always stayed quiet about the topic, silently crying to herself in her room, but she finally let it out. Chloe lead Beca to the bed where she let the smaller woman lay there and cry as she held her. She rubbed her back and gave the occasional, "Shh...it's okay...let it out."

When Beca couldn't cry anymore, she kept her eyes closed and started telling the redhead the story of her mother. She didn't talk about this with anyone. Not even Amy, but she knew she could trust Chloe with this, "M-my mom died when I was ten."

The older woman looked down at her, sadness in her eyes, "Oh, Beca. I'm so sorry." She hugged her tighter, making Beca feel safer.

"Every Saturday morning we would go to this little diner at the same time. After a month or two, they would have our food made as we walked in the door because we ordered the same thing every time. She would always get toast, eggs, and coffee. I'd get the pancakes and bacon with chocolate milk. One time I asked if I could try her coffee and I thought it was the most disgusting thing in the world," Beca gave a small smile at the memory, "I still don't like it."

"You get a regular coffee every time you came to the coffee shop, though," Chloe gave a confused look.

"Now you know why."

Chloe could only give her a sad smile. She couldn't imagine how Beca felt. She still had both loving parents that, even though she constantly broke their rules and said she couldn't stand, she loved very much.

"She taught me a lot of things, like how to play the piano and to sing. She loved singing and I loved singing with her. I haven't done much of it since she died. When my dad cheated on her and they got a divorce, she started drinking heavily. She'd have her episodes where she'd scream at me because she didn't have anyone else to scream at and I knew that was the only reason. She'd never screamed at me before the divorce. I knew it was the alcohol talking. When she got like that, I sat at the piano and played and she would sit on the floor against the wall and just cry. The only song I knew how to play was one that played at my parents' wedding, but for some reason, it calmed her down. It calmed me down too. I wish I still had my keyboard so I could play it when I get upset. Listening to it just isn't the same."

"There's a piano where the Bellas practice. I could take you there, you know?"

"That's okay. I just wanna stay like this for a while."

Chloe nodded, "Okay, just let me know if you ever want to go. I'll take you."

Beca curled up closer to the ginger, "Thank you so much."

They stayed there for a while before Beca started to fall asleep.

 _I don't know what I'd do without you._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _**Hey, guys. I want to thank you all for the reviews you left me. You guys are amazing. Last chapter's favorite review goes to..Jen. It's funny that you mentioned Love is Louder because I'm actually planning a Love is Louder week at my high school next month. I thought it was pretty cool, so yeah. Congrats to you!**_

 _ **So, I was just wondering, how many of you think Beca will be Light? How many think she will be Dark? It would be interesting to see what you guys think. I have my mind made up and I wanna see how many are right. ;)**_

 _ **I'd like to apologize now if my writing isn't so great for the next couple of weeks. The last episode of The 100 killed me, the 5th was my friend's 18th birthday and he committed suicide a few years ago, and my aunt died about a year ago pretty soon. March is kind of a hard month for me, so I'm sorry if my writing sucks. I'll try to continue to stay strong.**_

 _ **You guys stay strong too. If anything terrible is going on in your life, I promise you can get through it, and if any of you are thinking about suicide or self-harm or anything of the sort, please PM me. I care and I don't want you to do anything like that. I love you all! - Fox**_

 _ **P.S. Sorry for the long note once again. I just like talking to you guys.**_

* * *

Chloe was the first to wake up. It hadn't been very long, a couple hours maybe. It was only just starting to get dark. She tried her hardest not to move. Seeing Beca so peaceful for once was an amazing sight. She didn't want to ruin that.

All of what Beca told her broke her heart. She knew her mother had died, but she didn't really know what the brunette went through. And as far as Beca knew, Chloe didn't know about her mother. That just showed her how much Beca really trusted her.

The redhead was so glad Beca had come into her life. She smiled, thinking about how they met and how things came together.

 _ **Two and a half weeks ago**_

 _Chloe was walking down the street late one night. She was just at the movie store returning some movies that she rented. Aubrey and Chloe rented movies from time to time, movies they couldn't find on Netflix. She sighed as she turned the corner. The redhead was thinking about the Bellas. Last year had been a total disaster and her closest friend was the only other person still in it other than herself. They were going to be the captains this year._

 _She looked at her reflection in the window of a building as she was walking, running into someone. Chloe looked up to apologize, bright blue eyes meeting with dark ones. She stared at the girl._

 _"I-I'm sorry," the girl stuttered, eyes never leaving Chloe's._

 _The redhead just_ _gave her a smile, "It's okay." She walked past her. She closed her eyes tightly. She'd been desperately looking for whoever her soulmate was. The mind reader thought she would find whoever this person was before she finished college, but it was nearing the end and she still hadn't found whoever it was. Because her eyes were closed, she didn't see where she was going and tripped. She fell into the road._

 _"Watch out!" the girl screamed. Chloe looked up in panic. There was a car coming for her and she knew she couldn't get out of the way fast enough. She tried to get up anyways, but she felt her body lift up off the ground and slam into another body. Her eyes were wide as a horn blared by._

 _"A-are you okay?" the brunette asked, obviously concerned. Her arms were around Chloe. Did this girl just save her? Oh no. Now the redhead owed her. But she didn't really mind at the moment. As she stared into the dark blue eyes in front of her, she felt a click. Like everything in the world that was wrong was now suddenly right. Like she was finally whole. She pulled away from the girl and cleared her throat, "Yeah, I-I'm fine, thanks."_

 _The brunette chuckled, hearing some people mutter at their closeness, "I think some people are getting the wrong idea about us," she looked down at the ginger's shirt, "Barden, huh? Small world."_

 _Chloe smiled at her, "Uh, yeah. I'm going in my senior year this year. You're going?"_

 _"Yeah, against my will," she said with an eye roll._

 _She gave the shorter woman a grin, "College isn't all that bad, you know. It's actually pretty fun."_

 _The girl didn't seem convinced, "Right. Doubt that."_

 _"You'll see, um..." Chloe waited for her name._

 _"Beca, Beca Mitchell," the brunette smiled._

 _The bubbly redhead grinned once again, "Okay. You'll see, Beca Mitchell. I'll see you at Barden." She turned and started to leave._

 _Beca crossed her arms, "What? I don't even get your name?" she scoffed._

 _Chloe just gave her a wink, "If you come to Barden, maybe you'll figure out."_

 _The younger woman gave a smirk, "Okay, just don't go running into traffic again." With_ _that, Chloe turned the corner after waving._

 _She continued her walk back to the apartment she shared with Aubrey. This was definitely going to be a topic of discussion. She quickly ran up the stairs of the apartment building as soon as she got there and burst through the door._

 _Aubrey looked up from her laptop, "What's going on?" she jumped up, "Are the Dark after you?"_

 _"No," Chloe sighed, trying to catch her breath from running. Aubrey sat back down and the ginger sat beside her, "No, they're not, but I'm equally in a world of shit."_

 _"What happened, Chloe?" the blonde asked. She was concerned. Chloe never acted like this._

 _"I was walking down the street and some girl ran into me. I didn't really think much of it at first and just walked past her, but I was thinking about this whole soulmate thing. I'm worried I won't find whoever it is. I figured I'd find them by now."_

 _"Chloe, you don't have to worry about it. You'll find whoever it is eventually. You can't just go looking. It doesn't work that way, you know that," Aubrey said._

 _"I know, but I was walking and wasn't paying attention and tripped and fell into the road. There was a car coming. Bree, I was a goner. I knew I was, but then my body lifted up off the ground and next thing I knew, this girl had her arms around me and the car went by honking its horn. And then I felt this click. Like everything was okay and I think I found her."_

 _"Are you saying she saved you?"_

 _Chloe nodded, "Yes, but that part isn't what's important. I think I found my soulmate, Bree."_

 _"First off, it is important. You owe her now. Secondly, what side is she on?"_

 _"Well, I don't exactly know. I think her powers just awakened because as soon as it happened, all she was thinking was what the hell."_

 _"She's undecided? Are you serious, Chlo? You need to repay that favor and forget about her until she chooses. I don't want you to end up like me."_

 _"I don't think I'm going to, okay? I think she is it. Trust me."_

 _Aubrey sighed, "It's not like you're going to see her anyways."_

 _"She's going to Barden," Chloe said excitedly._

 _"Seriously?" the blonde looked at her incredulously._

 _"Yeah!" she said practically bounced up and down._

 _Aubrey sighed, "Chloe, first off, you're Royal Blood. This girl isn't. If she was, we would know her. Secondly, you owe her now. So once you repay the favor, you need to just forget about her."_

 _"What? Just like you forgot about Jesse?" Chloe frowned._

 _The blonde looked at her in disbelief, "I can't believe you just said that."_

 _"Bree, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to throw my chance away," the redhead sighed, "And besides, I owe her anyways so I have to be around her."_

 _"Fine, but don't come running to me if this turns out wrong," Aubrey crossed her arms, getting up and walking into her room._

 _The ginger sighed, "It's not going to," she mumbled to herself._

 _A few days later, Chloe and Aubrey were at the coffee shop that the redhead worked at. They were talking about the Bellas. They needed a plan. Aubrey was already stressing over it and Chloe was afraid she'd stress vomit right there._

 _She heard someone talking behind her all of a sudden, "So when do I get to know your name?"_

 _Chloe jumped, nearly squealing, "Oh my God, you scared the shit out of me."_

 _Beca flashed a grin, "I also saved your life. So I think I deserve to know your name."_

 _Aubrey pretended not to know what was going on. She assumed this was the girl who Chloe thought was her soulmate, "What's going on?"_

 _"Remember a few days ago when I told you someone saved my life? This is the girl," the redhead smiled, turning to Beca, "And I told you, if you come to Barden, I'll tell you."_

 _Beca frowned, "I don't think that's fair at all."_

 _Chloe gave her a wink, "Hey, life's not fair."_

 _"I can agree with you on that one," Beca laughed._

 _"Oh, you skate?" the ginger asked, glancing at her skateboard._

 _"No, I just like to carry it around for show," Beca retorted with a grin._

 _Chloe laughed, "Right, that was a dumb question, huh?"_

 _"I would say it wasn't if you told me your name," Beca winked._

 _"Why do you want to know my name so bad?" she asked, grinning._

 _"Well, like I said before, I saved your life so I think I have a right to know," the brunette explained._

 _"How did you do that anyways?" the redhead asked, "I don't remember you even touching me." She knew the answer, but she wanted to make sure Beca knew._

 _"I think I did. You were probably just in shock. I mean, you didn't notice I had a skateboard then, too." the smaller woman said. Chloe could hear her thoughts, though, and knew Beca had figured out about her powers. She just didn't know anything about their world since her powers bloomed so late. Even if her father was the leader of the Dark._

 _"Oh, I guess you're right."_

 _"So..." Beca tried to start again._

 _"Come to Barden and I'll tell you my name, Beca," Chloe giggled._

 _"That's not-" Beca's phone started ringing. She frowned, "Hang on, I have to take this."_

 _Chloe took the moment to look at Aubrey and give her a smile._

 _"Just a sec, Amy," the brunette turned to Chloe "Guess you'll have your way. See you at Barden, Red," she gave the redhead a wink before getting on her skateboard and taking off._

 _The redhead grinned, "She's totally all hot and mysterious, right?"_

 _"With those ear monstrosities? Absolutely not, Chloe," the blonde shook her head._

 _"Oh, shut up, Aubrey," Chloe laughed, "I know you secretly think she's cute."_

 _"Stay out of my head! That's not fair!" Aubrey blushed._

 _Chloe smirked, "Like I said to Beca, life isn't fair. If you wanna hang around me, you gotta be an open book or I will get in your head."_

 _Aubrey rolled her eyes, "She may be cute, but that doesn't mean I'm into her. You know I'm telling the truth."_

 _The ginger laughed, "Yeah, I know."_

 _Chloe watched as Beca rode off, "But I'm totally right. She's gotta be the one."_

 _"You've not even told her your name," Aubrey rolled her eyes._

 _"So? You know how the whole soulmate thing works," Chloe said._

 _The blonde sighed, "Can we just not talk about soulmates right now?" she asked._

 _Chloe nodded, "Okay. Back to the Bellas."_

 _They sat there, continuing to discuss how next year for the Bellas would go._

 ** _Present_**

Chloe looked down at Beca, continuing to remember things leading up to this moment. How Beca figured out her name. The first time they kissed. When Beca told her she liked her. She smiled softly, letting the memories flow through her brain. She could have stayed like that forever. Unfortunately, that's not how life works. She would have to get up eventually and go home. Either that or text Aubrey and tell her she's staying with Beca.

The first time she had done that, Aubrey was furious. The blonde didn't want Chloe around Beca until the DJ chose a side. Chloe smirked, thinking about what her father asked her. There was nothing Aubrey could do about it if her father was the one who asked her to do it.

Obviously, Aubrey didn't know about the agreement Chloe and her father had. The redhead promised not to tell anyone. Not even Aubrey. She knew better than to break that promise. She knew that she might have to, eventually. The taller blonde woman was never one to give up on something once her mind was set, unless it broke the rules, and she was set on making sure Chloe stayed away from Beca.

The ginger thought about it for a while before finally reaching over to Beca's desk and grabbing her phone. She sent Aubrey a quick text, saying she wouldn't be coming home tonight. She was doing a favor for her father. She smiled at how clever she was.

When Chloe went to put her phone back, Beca started to stir. Chloe froze. She didn't want to wake the sleeping brunette. She knew that wouldn't be good, considering the state she was in. Beca got her arm around Chloe and pulled her closer, making Chloe smile. It wasn't long before the DJ flipped back over, facing away from Chloe, allowing the redhead a chance to spoon her. Just before she did, Beca mumbled out something in her sleep, "Mom...?"

Chloe's heart sank. She knew Beca was in pain. She was in so much pain that it even haunted her dreams sometimes. The older woman wrapped an arm around Beca's waist and got the other underneath the brunette's head, "Shh...it's okay," she whispered.

This caused Beca to flip back over, clinging to Chloe once again. Chloe just stroked the back of her head.

 _It'll all be okay. I promise._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** _ **Oh my gosh, guys. I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I haven't had much motivation to write at all. You all were amazing with all your reviews last chapter, so I promise it has nothing to do with you. I just think it's because it's March and, like explained last chapter, I have a really tough time with this time of the year considering all I have dealt with in past years. I am so so so sorry.**_

 _ **The favorite review for last chapter has got to go to S.A.G-909. Your review made me feel pretty good about myself and my writing. I'm sorry it's taken so long for this update. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. To answer your questions; Yes, of course, there will be cute Bechloe bits. :) I can't really say if Jesse and Aubrey get back together because I haven't made it clear on whether he is her real soulmate or not. Sorry. There will be other Bellas, but not until a bit later. This is obviously going to be a very long fic. The rating may go back up to M later on, but it just depends on how the story continues to develop.**_

 _ **I'm surprised at how many of you agree on what Beca's side will be. Again, I am so sorry about not updating. I've just been having a really hard time. As always, I love you all! - Fox**_

 _ **(I will say that this chapter is borderline M, if not M)**_

* * *

Chloe Beale was someone different. Beca had pushed everyone away, with the exception of Fat Amy, but no matter what she did, she just could not shake the older woman away. The day after her breakdown, Chloe stayed with her for hours. The next day, Chloe invited her over to her apartment since Aubrey was out doing some last minute things. They just talked, allowing Beca to open up to the other woman. She still didn't say everything, but she did open up a little. The brunette talked about where she used to live and what her mom was like. She talked about her old friends and what she used to do before moving in with her dad.

She told Chloe about her parents divorce and how she hated her father. How he left for her step-monster, getting a laugh at the nickname Beca had given Sheila. She talked about why she got so upset when Chloe had said he treated his students like his own kids when she barely got any attention until she had to be there.

"Becs, I'm sure there's a reason for that," Chloe tried to reason, "He is the leader of the Dark, after all. He's got a lot of responsibility and troublemakers to deal with."

That's when Beca stiffened. How could Chloe be defending the man that caused her so much heartache? He was the reason for her mother's death. He was the reason for all her unhappiness as a child. The DJ closed up, "Okay."

Chloe noticed the abrupt change and knew something was wrong, "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" she asked, panic clearly on her face.

Beca just looked down, "No, I'm fine."

"I know that fine doesn't mean fine when it comes from you, Beca. Please, tell me what I did," Chloe looked at her.

"How could you possibly know that? We have known each other for what? Two maybe three weeks? You don't know anything about me," Beca said a little more harshly than she intended. She knew there was no taking it back now. The younger woman stood up, "I'm gonna go."

"Beca, wait, please," Chloe grabbed her wrist, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way."

The smaller woman ripped her arm away, "Whatever." With that, she left.

That was a few days ago and Beca had ignored Chloe for that long successfully. She'd gone to her classes and went straight back to her dorm, ignoring every call and text the redhead sent. Beca was regretting every second of it, but she knew it was for the best. Her thoughts of keeping her distance from the older woman returned and decided that her outburst was just the start of it. Once she chose a side, she could finally talk to the other woman. If she chose Light, that is.

Her mind was full of thoughts of choosing sides. She wanted to do good with her powers so she could talk to Chloe. So she could be with Chloe. Beca was head over heels for the woman, but she knew they couldn't be together if she chose Dark, no matter how hard they tried. She closed her eyes and shook the thought from her head. She really didn't want to think about it.

While the DJ was in her bed listening to music, Fat Amy was trying to tell her something. She obviously couldn't hear due to the volume. Eventually, Fat Amy was frustrated and threw a pillow at the brunette, receiving a glare, "Dude, what the hell?" Beca frowned, removing her headphones.

"I've been trying to ask you if you want to come to the Activities Fair with me," Amy replied, "And I'm not taking no for an answer so get your scrawny ass up."

"No," Beca challenged her.

"Come on, Beca. You haven't been out of this dorm other than your classes for almost a week," the blonde sighed.

"And I'd like to keep it that way," the petite woman said as she began to put her headphones back in.

Amy grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the bed, "You're coming whether you like it or not, Vader. I'll carry you if I have to."

Beca groaned, "Why do I have to go?" She knew the blonde was serious about carrying her if she had to.

"Because, you can find stuff that could do with DJ's or maybe a job or something. Anything to get you out of this depressing room," Amy said, dragging her out of the room.

The brunette sighed heavily, "Fine, but once I find one thing, I'm coming back to the dorm."

Fat Amy rolled her eyes, "Whatever." They walked around the campus, looking for something interesting. Amy spotted a stand that said Barden DJ's and pointed, "Lookie there, Vader. What'd I tell ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Beca rolled her eyes. As they approached the stand, they quickly learned that DJ actually stood for 'Deaf Jews.' Seriously, how many deaf Jews were on this campus? Certainly not enough to make an entire club out of it.

Amy sighed, "Well, that was a bummer."

Beca just rolled her eyes, "I'm just gonna go look at this radio thing or whatever it is," she said, walking over to another station. She picked up a paper and quickly made her way back to Amy, "Okay, I participated. Can I go back to the dorm now?"

"Nope," Amy replied, dragging her along.

Chloe spotted them from her spot at the Bellas station. Practically no one was coming due to Aubrey's little episode the year before. She knew Beca had said she would try out, but the brunette wasn't speaking to her. _'Well...it's worth a shot...'_ she thought as she called out to them, "Beca! Amy!"

The DJ looked up at the sound of her name being called by the familiar voice. She just frowned while Amy grinned, "Let's go over there, Becs."

"No, absolutely not," Beca tried to pull away from her to no avail. If she wouldn't have known any better, Beca would have thought the Austrailian's had was made of steel. There was no way she could get away and as they were nearing the Bellas station, she let her thoughts scream out so Chloe could hear them.

 _'Please just leave me alone. I don't want to deal with this right now. I'll take a flyer, but let me go,'_ she thought, refusing to look at the redhead.

Chloe heard, but she decided to ignore the younger woman, "Hey guys, any interest in joining our a cappella group?"

Fat Amy finally let Beca's wrist go and took a flyer, "Sounds pretty fun."

The brunette shot her friend a glare, rubbing her wrist, "Sounds pretty lame to me."

Chloe looked at Beca with a sad expression, "Can I talk to you, please?"

"Not right now, Chloe," Beca sighed.

The redhead didn't listen, grabbing the smaller woman's wrist and dragging her over to a secluded spot.

"Seriously, what's with people and dragging me around today," Beca huffed.

"Why haven't you been answering me?" Chloe turned around abruptly to confront her.

Beca nearly ran into the taller woman, "I just don't want to talk right now, okay?"

"I'm not taking that for an answer, Becs," the ginger crossed her arms.

"Listen, Chloe. You don't know much about my life, okay? So trying to say something like you did was not okay," Beca sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Beca, and you know it!"

"Chloe, I can't do this right now, alright?"

"Are you at least going to try out for the Bellas?"

"No, I'm not. I've got too much going on right now with this whole side choosing thing and everything. I don't need something else stressing me out."

"Beca, you said you would! You promised!"

"No, I didn't I said I would, but if I changed my mind then you couldn't force me too. This is me changing my mind. I have too much on my plate. I can't even sing anyways."

"Fine," Chloe said looking at the ground. It killed Beca to see such a hurt expression on the redhead's face, especially since it was caused by her.

Beca turned around to see that Amy was gone. She shook her head and muttered, "Unbelievable," before leaving to go back to the dorm.

It had been a while. A couple weeks maybe? Beca didn't know. She couldn't keep track of time when all she could think about was Chloe. She missed the redhead but knew that there wasn't any way that she could go back to her without admitting she was wrong and Beca Mitchell didn't admit she was wrong.

She got a job at the local radio station and saw Jesse once again. Their boss, Luke, told them the basic rules, including the "no sex on the desk" rule. Beca just chuckled and gave a comment about not having to worry about it since she was gay. They didn't really talk much, but when they did, he usually initiated the conversation. She wasn't one for talking to strangers. Unless it was Chloe...there she goes, thinking about Chloe again. ' _I need to get this girl out of my head,_ ' she thought.

However, on this particular day, she was interested in something. She remembered that he was in love with Aubrey and asked him what he could do to try to be with her.

"There's not really anything I can do. I mean, we could have snuck around or something like that, but she doesn't want to break any rules. It was something I used to admire about her, but now it's coming between us. All I want is to be with her, you know?" he answered.

Beca nodded, not really saying much else. She just continued to stack CD's.

Later that night, she decided she was going to take a late shower. She really didn't want to have to deal with other people and not many people go to take a shower at one in the morning. She walked into the stall and turned the water on, quietly singing a few words of Titanium by David Guetta. Well, she wasn't really singing, more humming and saying a few words until she got more comfortable, eventually singing the words.

She wasn't really paying attention and didn't hear the rustling of the curtain behind her due to her voice and the running of the water before she heard a familiar voice once again, "You can sing!"

Beca whipped around, throwing her arms over herself to hide her body, "DUDE!" she quickly pulled the curtain shut.

Chloe opened the curtain instantly, "How high does your belt go?" she asked, reaching over to turn the water off.

"My what? Oh my God," Beca was horrified that this was happening. She was naked in front of a naked Chloe Beale, _'Don't look, don't look, don't look. Shit...don't think, don't think don't think.'_

"You have to audition for the Bellas," Chloe stood there like nothing was wrong. This girl seriously had no sense of boundaries.

The DJ continued to try to look away, "I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk."

"Just consider it," she said as Beca pulled the curtain to cover her body. This girl was acting like they haven't been fighting for a couple weeks. Well, more Beca was ignoring her like she did to everyone else, but that was becoming increasingly difficult as the redhead was standing there completely naked, "One time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I could hold it with, like, one hand." she knocked a bottle from Beca's hands, "Oops."

The brunette quickly picked it up and turned around, "Seriously, I am nude."

"You were singing Titanium, right?" Chloe asked.

This caused Beca to smile a bit and turn her head to look at the older woman, "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah," the redhead replied, "That song is my jam...my lady jam," she said with a smirk.

Beca turned her head again to face the wall, "That's nice." This was awful. Well, not really awful considering an extremely hot redhead was naked and in the shower with her, but it was still embarrassing. Beca tried not to think about anything other than _'Get out.'_

"It is. That song really builds," she said with a wink.

The shorter woman grimaced, "Gross," she whispered.

"Can you sing it for me?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked at her again with a more horrified expression, "Dude, no! Get out!"

"Not for that reason," the ginger quickly replied, "I'm not leaving her 'til you sing, so..." She stood there confidently.

Beca just looked at her for a second before Chloe sighed. The brunette couldn't believe she was actually going to have to do this. She slowly turned around, making sure to cover herself and looked away from the redhead. As she sang, her eyes shifted from Chloe's captivating eyes and anywhere else she could look other than her body. As soon as Chloe started to sing with her, their eyes locked.

The DJ couldn't lie, they sounded great together. As they continued to sing, Beca began to relax. As quickly as it started, though, it ended. Chloe smiled and the smaller woman gave her a grin before glancing down, 'Damn' she looked at the ceiling and brought her lips inside her mouth.

"Oh, yeah. I'm pretty confident about," Chloe moved her hands to gesture her body, "all this," she whispered the last bit.

"You should be," Beca replied without thinking.

There was an awkward pause between the two before the taller woman said,"Oh," and turned around to hand Beca a towel with a grin. She glanced down at Beca, "I know what you were thinking.

"Dude, stay out of my head," she said, covering herself with the towel.

Chloe giggled, "It's funny, though. You always get so flustered."

"Yeah, well, you're naked so..." Beca refused to look at her. She could feel the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"So are you," Chloe said, taking a step closer.

Beca just turned away from her, "Can I just shower now, please? Alone?"

"You don't have to be so self-conscious, you know? You're hot, Becs," Chloe whispered into her ear.

Beca's eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me," Chloe said with a wink.

The brunette turned her head to look into those bright blue eyes again. She was trying to find any hint of dishonesty in them. She couldn't find anything, "You really think that?"

"No," Chloe responded, causing Beca's face to fall, "I know that," she quickly added.

Beca shook her head with a smile, "You really don't know anything about boundaries, do you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I know about them, but I don't really respect them when I'm close to someone," Chloe grinned.

"You considered us close within two weeks, then?" she asked.

Chloe nodded, "When I saw you, I felt this click. Like everything was okay. I was told in that moment, that's when you know you found your soulmate. Even without knowing you, even with only having just met you, I knew we would be close."

Beca smiled again. Damn this girl could make her broody-self smile. Chloe was basically the only one who could over and over again, "That's really sweet. Chlo. Odd enough I felt it too."

"Really?" the redhead asked excitedly.

The DJ nodded. After a moment of thinking, she spoke once again, "I'm sorry, Chlo."

"For what?" Chloe asked with her head slightly tilted to the side. She was very much like a puppy.

"For ignoring you and everything. I know you weren't trying to hurt me. I just was thinking about this whole sides thing and I didn't want to end up on the wrong side. I really want to be with you. I just know that we can't right now and I have to choose a side first. I didn't want to get close just to have to let you go."

"So you aren't going to break rules if you end up with the Dark?" Chloe asked, tears already pooling in her eyes.

"That's not what I meant!" Beca quickly said, dropping her towel. She went over to hug Chloe, honestly forgetting they were naked. Her eyes widened and her face turned cherry red as soon as she felt Chloe's skin on hers, "S-sorry-" she started. She had pushed herself back but accidentally used her powers once again. Chloe was falling. 'Oh no.' She reached her arms out and pulled Chloe up before the older woman hit the ground and their bodies were flush together, much like the first time they met, "I-I..." Beca started, about to push away again. Chloe didn't let her, however, as she brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The redhead's hands reached around Beca's neck, pulling them closer together. Beca stood frozen for a second, her mind not processing what was happening. After a second, she was able to move her hands to the ginger's hips. Chloe pushed Beca's back against the wall. The smaller girl let out a small squeak of surprise before Chloe pulled away and started laughing.

"W-what?" Beca asked, staring at the older woman.

"You...that noise...you're cute," Chloe said between fits of laughter.

Beca's jaw dropped as she pushed Chloe away, "I'm not cute, I'm a badass." she crossed her arms. Chloe just continued to laugh, "Get out, Beale. I need to take a shower. It's like two in the morning."

The redhead finally controlled her laughter for a moment to give Beca a quick peck on the cheek, "Okay, I'll see you later," she said before glancing back down at the brunette and quickly leaving so Beca couldn't give a response.

Beca shook her head with a chuckle.

 _This girl is unbelievable._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** ** _Hello, everyone! Again, I am so sorry it took me so long to update last time. I've not been very motivated to write lately, but I'm trucking along. Thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing my story. I'm honestly still surprised at how many of you like this. You're all the reason I keep , everyone! Again, I am so sorry it took me so long to update last time. I've not been very motivated to write lately, but I'm trucking along. Thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing my story. I'm honestly still surprised at how many of you like this. You're all the reason I keep writing._**

 ** _Last chapter's favorite review has got to go to Hammo59. Oh my gosh, your awkwardness is very cute. It made me laugh, much like Chloe did last chapter. Thanks so much for the review!_**

 ** _As always, I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

Chloe was in the room of her apartment, getting ready for auditions. She had brought out every single item of clothing from her closet and dresser, trying to find the right outfit. Her room was a complete mess. She was running late and she needed to figure this out quickly. Aubrey already yelled at her about four times.

There was a banging on her door, "Chloe Beale, you better get out here now. It doesn't matter what you wear, Beca loves you anyways so quit wasting time!" Aubrey yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Chloe replied, finally throwing something on. She was going to have to clean this up later.

The redhead went straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth and finish up her hair. She was staring at herself in the mirror. She was trying to figure out if this hairstyle was right for what she was wearing. Chloe didn't really have much time to do something else if she didn't like it anyways as Aubrey was banging on the door again, "If you don't come out here now, I am going to melt this freaking doorknob and burn your ass!"

Chloe opened the door, "Jeez, Aubrey," she said before grabbing her purse, "Okay, let's go." She went out the door.

The auditorium where the auditions were held wasn't very far, so the two decided to walk, but because of Chloe, they were the last group there. Aubrey sighed, taking a seat in the front and Chloe sat by her. The redhead saw the other woman's demeanor change. She knew she was getting stressed and a stressed Aubrey was not good.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll find plenty of girls that can sing well. We don't have to follow Bella tradition exactly," the ginger smiled, rubbing circles on Aubrey's back.

The blonde put a hand up to her mouth and waited a moment before nodded before the first auditioner walked on the stage. Several people went through that Aubrey wasn't particularly impressed with. She was starting to feel like there was no hope for the Bellas. Aubrey sighed as the next person walked on stage. She was staring at the paper she had in front of her. The girl on the stage cleared her throat and stated her name and hobbies.

With another sigh, Aubrey brought her hand with a pen between her fingers up to her cheek and rested her head on it. She finally looked up at the girl and her jaw dropped. This girl, Stacie Conrad, was gorgeous. Like, drop dead gorgeous. They made eye contact and Aubrey dropped her pen. Chloe glanced at her friend and smirked, something she was already picking up from Beca. Once Stacie finished her very sexually danced audition, she gave Aubrey a wink before walking off the stage.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, Bree," Chloe chuckled, "You're drooling."

Aubrey regained her composure, a light blush appearing on her cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

A few more people came through, including Fat Amy, before a familiar face walked out on stage. Aubrey's eyes widened before looking away. Jesse was staring down at her before he started to sing. She knew he was automatically going to be in the Trebles. They were a group of boys who were Dark or those who worked as monitors for the Dark. She still didn't understand why he did what he did. She just wished he didn't.

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

 _Aubrey and Chloe were walking around their high school on their first day. They had both just chosen their side, happy they didn't have to destroy their friendship because of being on different sides._

 _On the first day at their high school, just like every year beforehand that they had been there, the school held an assembly where they would talk about school rules and all of that. Everyone thought it was boring, even Aubrey. The same thing was said every year. "No phones, no public displays of affection, be respectful." Aubrey rolled her eyes as the principal walked into the center of the stage in the school's auditorium, beginning his forty-five-minute speech._

 _Their junior year, Chloe and Aubrey made it a game to see how many people were actually paying attention. Those who were actually paying attention were usually freshman. It was fun to pick out the freshman because they could see how scared the kids were. Both of them would point out the younger kids and giggle, earning an occasional shush from a teacher monitoring the rows of students._

 _That's when she saw him. A boy whose eyes managed to lock on hers in that moment. Aubrey couldn't look away. It was as if he literally grabbed her attention. He gave a goofy grin and glanced at the principal and mouthed, "Watch this."_

 _She looked at the principal and saw his shadow move differently than they way his body was moving. The shadow grabbed the man's ankles and disappeared before reappearing. This all happened in a split second and no one would have noticed if they weren't paying attention. Judging by the lack of reaction, she figured no one else noticed. No one except Chloe._

 _"Oh my God, Bree. Did you see that?" Chloe asked, staring at the principal who was now moving around weird, doing some God awful dance._

 _Aubrey covered her mouth to hide her giggle before the entire student body erupted into a fit of laughter. The boy who seemingly was the cause of this was grinning, watching as the man continued to do weird things. She wondered how he was controlling the principal if that's what he was really doing._

 _The blonde looked at the boy as their eyes met again. She smiled at him before looking down shyly and laughing. Chloe didn't seem to notice because she was keeled over from laughing so hard. The staff tried to get the students to calm down, but the more the principal danced around, the harder they laughed._

 _As the man danced around the stage, his face was bright red and he was blubbering, "What's going on? Stop this at once! Who is doing this to me?"_

 _Eventually, the brunette boy knew it was enough and the shadow flickered once again before the principal regained control over his own body. He straightened out his jacket before clearing his throat, "I apologize for the interruption. I do not know what came over me." The students continued to laugh. The laughs eventually died down to snickers and quiet giggles._

 _Thirty minutes later, the speech was finally over and they were allowed to meet each of their teachers before lunch. After lunch, they were all able to hang out in the courtyard. This wasn't a normal thing, just for first days back. They would do the same after their winter break, but stay inside due to weather._

 _Chloe went to do the dunk tank. She did every year, bringing an extra set of clothes to change into. She always thought it was fun. Aubrey sat at one of the tables set up outside, watching in amusement as people threw balls at the target to try and dunk Chloe before she felt the presence of someone else sitting by her. It was the boy from before._

 _"Hi," he smiled, "I'm Jesse."_

 _"Hello," Aubrey smiled back, "I'm-"_

 _"Aubrey, I know," Jesse said, "My dad is part of the council."_

 _"I see," the blonde looked back at Chloe. At that moment, she got dunked._

 _Jesse chuckled, seeing the same thing, "Hope she has more clothes."_

 _"She does," Aubrey looked back at him, "So, was it you who did that to the principal this morning?"_

 _Jesse nodded, "Yeah, just a little trick of mine."_

 _"So what's your power?" she asked after making sure no one else was within earshot._

 _"I control shadows," he replied, "My dad says once I get more powerful, I can travel through them, which sounds pretty cool."_

 _Aubrey nodded, "So you're a Shadow Agent then?"_

 _"Yeah, I guess so."_

 _"What side are you on?"_

 _"I haven't chosen yet."_

 _"Don't stress about it. Chloe and I just chose our side about a month ago."_

 _Jesse smiled, "I won't. I really want to be Light, though. My dad is Dark and he doesn't seem too happy with it, so I wanna see what being Light is like."_

 _"Well, if you do choose Light, you and I can be friends," Aubrey grinned._

 _"You mean we're not friends now?" Jesse pretended to be hurt._

 _"I guess we can be," she laughed, "but if you choose Dark then we can't be anymore."_

 _"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll choose Light."_

 _"Then you've gotta use your powers for good instead of making the principal look like an idiot in front of the entire school."_

 _"But it's fun!"_

 _"Well, if you don't use your powers for good, then you'll be Dark."_

 _"It made other people laugh. That's good, right?"_

 _"Not really," Aubrey looked at him._

 _Jesse let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine, I'll quit."_

 _Aubrey just smiled as Chloe was walking towards them, "Aubrey!" the ginger girl was waving to get her attention._

 _"Guess that's my cue to leave," Jesse chuckled, "I'll see you later?"_

 _"Yeah, see you," she said as he got up and left._

 _Chloe plopped down beside Aubrey with her clothes still soaking wet, "Who was that?"_

 _"Jesse," the blonde replied, "He's the one that made Mr. McConnel do that weird stuff this morning. He's a Shadow Agent."_

 _"Really?" Chloe asked, "That's super cool. I wish I was a Shadow Agent. Mind reading is lame compared to that."_

 _"Hey, there's nothing wrong with your power. You're starting to learn to control people too. Doing it the way that you do is much more dangerous and_ _definitely harder so it shows just how much you work on your power. All he's done so far, that I know of, is control a couple people with their shadows. It's petty, honestly."_

 _"Well, you also have to think about the fact that he's younger than us. I'm going to assume he's a freshman since we haven't seen him before."_

 _"I think you're cooler anyway, Chloe," Aubrey smiled._

 _Chloe grinned, hugging her friend, knowing she'd get her wet, "You are such a good friend!"_

 _"Ugh! Chloe let go!" Aubrey squealed, trying to get away, "Your clothes are wet, oh my God!"_

 _The redhead giggled, pulling away, "What? Afraid of a little water?"_

 _Aubrey glared, "You know the answer to that question."_

 _Chloe continued to laugh, "Come on, let's go to the bathroom or something to dry your clothes off and so I can change."_

 _The blonde rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever." She got up, walking towards the bathroom. Chloe grabbed her bag and followed._

 _Aubrey didn't enjoy getting even a little bit of water on her. Considering she was an Igniter, water could render her powers useless if she wasn't careful. As they walked into the bathroom, Aubrey made sure there was no one else in the room before heating her hands up warm enough to dry her clothes._

 _Chloe walked into a stall and changed her clothes before taking them out to Aubrey, "Hey, can you dry these? I don't want to get my bag all wet."_

 _"Sure," she sighed, running her hands over the clothes until they were dry, "Don't do that again."_

 _The bubbly girl rolled her eyes, "Okay, Mom."_

 _Later on that day, Jesse was staring at Aubrey. She didn't really notice until Chloe said something, "Hey, you know that Jesse kid is staring at you, right?"_

 _"What?" she glanced his way and he looked away shyly._

 _"He's totally got a crush on you," Chloe grinned, poking Aubrey's side._

 _Aubrey swatted her hands away, "No he doesn't. I've talked to him once."_

 _"That doesn't mean anything," the ginger said. After a moment, she gasped, "Dude, what if he's your soulmate!"_

 _"Shut up!" Aubrey hissed, afraid someone else could hear, "I don't think so."_

 _"You're blushing," Chloe continued to tease, "You totally think he's cute."_

 _"No I don't!" the blonde defended._

 _"You forget I can read minds, Bree," Chloe reminded._

 _"Stop reading my mind. It's a total invasion of privacy," Aubrey crossed her arms._

 _Chloe just laughed, "There's nothing wrong with thinking someone's cute. You should go talk to him. If he is your soulmate, you'd want to get close to him sooner rather than later, right?"_

 _Aubrey shrugged, "I guess, but I'm going to wait for a bit. Just because I think someone's cute doesn't mean I'm in love with them. And if I'm not in love, then there is no way he could be my soulmate."_

 _"Okay," Chloe said, unconvinced._

 _A few months later, Aubrey and Jesse had hung out a couple times. Nothing too dramatic, just going to the park or something, but this day was different._ _This time, they were going to see a movie together. Apparently, the brunette boy was a movie geek. He was pretty embarrassed over it, but Aubrey thought it was cute. Once she learned about it, she suggested going to see a movie._

 _Aubrey was in her room getting dressed. She knew movie theaters usually got pretty cold, so she wore jeans and a long-sleeve shirt along with a heavy jacket considering it was December. Chloe was texting her, telling her no kissing or any of that. The blonde just laughed at this. Of all people, Chloe was telling her this._

 _She sighed as she walked out of her house and into her car. Considering Jesse was a freshman, he couldn't drive yet, so she picked him up._

 _"Hey," he smiled as he climbed into the car._

 _"So what movie are we going to watch again?" Aubrey asked._

 _"The Voyage of the Dawn Treader," Jesse replied, "It's part of the Chronicles of Narnia series."_

 _"Oh, like the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe?"_

 _"Yeah, it's the third one, though."_

 _"I really liked the first one," Aubrey smiled, pulling out of the driveway and towards the movie theater._

 _"Yeah, that one was pretty good. Prince Caspian was good too," he said, looking out the window._

 _"Really? I haven't watched the second one yet."_

 _"I have it if you want to borrow it."_

 _"Well, it depends on how well this one resonates with me."_

 _"If you liked the first, you'll like the second, I promise."_

 _"I'll take your word on that," she laughed as they got to the theater._

 _As she guessed, the theater was pretty cold so she was grateful she brought a jacket. The movie was halfway through when Jesse did that awkward yawn thing and got his arm around her shoulders. She just smiled and continued looking at the screen, leaning into him slightly. This was all so cliche for her, but she enjoyed it._

 _Once the movie was over, she drove him back to his house. Before he got out of the car, he awkwardly asked if she wanted to go on a date sometime. She grinned and nodded, "I'll see you at school, Jesse."_

 _"Bye," he gave his goofy grin as he got out of the car and went inside._

 _Once they went on that date, they established themselves as dating and did for a couple years before the incident happened._

 _It was Aubrey's sophomore year in college and Jesse was a junior in high school. She had a job at a local store when she had to work a little later than usual. Jesse usually came to see her after work, but she wasn't expecting him to that night considering it was late and he had school in the morning. As she walked out, there was a man catcalling her. Aubrey decided to ignore it, but it was getting difficult considering he was following her. She turned around to face him._

 _"Excuse me, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop," she said firmly before turning back around to walk away._

 _The man grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?"_

 _Jesse had seen this as he was pulling up in his car, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he called out, quickly parking his car and walking towards them._

 _"None of your business, kid. Get out of here," the man said._

 _"It is my business if you've got your hands on my girlfriend," Jesse frowned._

 _The man cackled, "In your dreams, kid. She needs a real man in her life." He pulled her closer to him._

 _That's when Jesse lost it. Shadows came up and grabbed the man's arms and neck, beginning to choke him. Aubrey stepped away, rubbing her arm where the man had it, "Jesse, that's enough."_

 _He couldn't hear her, though, as the rage was coursing through his body. The man was quickly covered in complete darkness and flailing about._

 _"Jesse!" Aubrey called, shaking his shoulders, "Quit!"_

 _The brunette snapped out of it, causing the shadows to disperse. The man looked at him, terrified, "What the hell are you?" he said as he scrambled to his feet and ran away._

 _This was the reason he turned dark. This was the reason she could not be together with the person she thought was her soulmate._

 _But was he really?_

 ** _Present_**

Jesse's audition went through quickly and a few more went before it seemed there weren't any more auditioners. Chloe's shoulders sank as she sighed, _'I guess Beca doesn't really want to be in the Bellas.'_

Just then, she spotted the brunette, "Oh, wait! There's one more," she said with a grin.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song," Beca said as she awkwardly walked out on stage.

"That's okay. Sing whatever you want," Chloe smiled brightly.

Beca reached over and grabbed a cup from the desk in front of Chloe and began to sing. Her song was much shorter than the song they needed to prepare, but that's all that needed to be heard. Her voice was beautiful and Chloe loved it. There was no way Aubrey was going to talk her out of letting Beca in the Bellas. The DJ just smiled back.

 _Here we go._

* * *

 **A/N:** _**So what do you guys think? Who is Aubrey's real soulmate? Oh, the drama! Haha. Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **_Hey, guys. I'm sorry this one took a little bit longer than usual again. My great aunt was in the hospital so I wasn't home much and she passed away so I was getting over that. I am also still in high school and I'm taking a college class that I have to write like 3 essays at once in so I've been really busy with that. I've already started writing the next chapter so it should be up soon. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. Your reviews help me so much with motivation to write even though I'm going through some bad stuff. Thank you._**

 ** _Favorite review for last chapter goes to OliverWoodLuvr. Your reviews are always fantastic and I love them. Thank you so much._**

 ** _Without further ado, here is chapter 15. As always, I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

Beca had a shift at the radio station that day. She sighed as she was walking towards the building that she'd spend the next few hours in. A familiar voice called for her, "Becaw!"

The DJ rolled her eyes. She seriously hated it when he called her that, "What do you want, Jesse?"

"Are you going to work too?" he asked, falling into step beside her.

"Where else would I be going?" she adjusted the strap on her laptop bag.

Jesse shrugged, "To go see Chloe, maybe?"

Beca shook her head, "She's helping Aubrey with something right now. Besides, we work the same schedule most of the time. If you're going to work, I'm probably going to be there too unless I call in sick."

They rounded a corner as they continued to talk, "How is she, by the way? Aubrey, I mean."

"She's okay, from what I can tell," Beca replied, "If you really want to know, you'll have to ask Chloe."

"That's good..." the taller man trailed off.

"Jesse?" Beca started to slow down as they were getting closer.

"Yeah?" Jesse matched her speed.

The brunette woman sighed, "Can you tell me what it's like?"

"What what's like?" he asked.

"What being Dark is like. That and what being Dark while Aubrey is Light," she looked down at her feet.

"Well," he started, opening the door for her, "being Dark isn't the greatest. We get kind of a bad rep, really. Most of us are troublemakers, but your dad keeps them in check. He's honestly the reason we haven't had an all out war in a while. Some of our members like to wander into Light territory because they want a war or they think they won't get in trouble. Most of them usually do, unless they can prove that it was a mistake. That is usually hard to do, which is why I was surprised when you didn't get in trouble."

"It was a mistake, though," Beca said, "I don't know what's Light territory and what's Dark. Plus, I can still go wherever since I'm undecided."

"I know. You honestly got lucky there," Jesse chuckled, "Anyways, since your dad is the man in charge, it's not that bad. If anyone else were in his position, we probably wouldn't even be having this conversation. You're technically leaning towards the Light side since you and Chloe are dating."

"We're not dating!" Beca shouted, a blush creeping up to her cheeks. People in the station jumped at the noise level. Jesse tried to cover a laugh when Beca cleared her throat and said it a little bit quieter, "We're not dating."

"Sure you're not," Jesse smirked.

"We're not. Seriously," she said, setting her laptop bag on the desk where they usually kept their stuff.

"Then what are you?" the brunette man asked.

"I don't really know," the shorter woman responded, "We're not really an official thing. I've tried keeping my distance at times since I don't really want to end up being heartbroken if I choose Dark, but Chlo seriously has no sense of boundaries."

"Yeah, I know that," he laughed, recalling their friendship when he and Aubrey were still together.

Beca sighed, grabbing a crate of CDs, "She ambushed me in the shower the other day," she said without thinking.

"She what?" Jesse laughed as he grabbed a crate as well.

The petite woman blushed once again. She seriously did not mean to say that, "Y-yeah, she heard me singing and had this whole discussion about why I just had to try out for the Bellas and then she made me sing with her."

"What'd you sing?"

"Dude, I'm not going into much more detail."

"Did you look?"

"No!" Beca's blush turned a darker shade of red.

"Yes you did," Jesse grinned.

"I am not talking about this," she said, taking off around the corner to stack CDs.

Jesse just followed her, "Fine, we don't have to talk about it, but I still have to finish answering your question."

"Okay," the DJ sighed.

"Anyways, so you asked what it's like with me being Dark and Bree being Light?" he asked.

Beca nodded, "Yeah."

He let out a heavy sigh, "It really just sucks, you know? I think about the reason I'm Dark a lot and I just wonder if I would be Light if I would have just listened to her. I desperately wanted to be Light. My father is Dark. Most of my family is, actually. I never really wanted to be. I wanted to see what the Light was like. I met Aubrey in high school and I learned she was Light and it made the desire to be Light even greater. It hurts a lot, you know? I would do anything for her. She knows that. It is the hardest to stay away from someone you love. You have to try to do good with your powers, Beca. Seriously, I don't think Chloe could handle it."

"Even if I was Dark, Chloe and I have both agreed to break all the rules we can."

"You do realize that if that happens, it's basically impossible, right?"

"I break rules all the time, it's not hard to do it."

"It may not be hard to break rules, but when you get caught, and trust me you will get caught, whoever is Dark can be killed for your actions."

Beca looked at him, surprised, "Seriously?"

Jesse nodded, "That's why Bree refuses to break the rule. She doesn't want me killed, but I would rather be with her than settle for someone I don't really love."

"Why is it just whoever is Dark?"

"The Light doesn't believe in consequences like that. They believe in second chances or whatever. The Dark doesn't give second chances. If you commit a crime, you are either killed or put in prison."

"So my father is the one doing that? Wow, he's even more of an asshole than I thought."

"No, he's not the reason it's happening."

"He's the leader of the Dark. How is he not the reason this is happening?"

"It was written into our laws forever ago. There's nothing he can do about it."

"He can't write new laws or change them?"

"If new laws are written, it's a unanimous decision from the entire Dark council."

Beca sighed, "This is all too confusing."

"I know it's a lot to take in. Unfortunately, since your powers didn't appear until later, you have to catch up. For most of us, our powers came from between eight and fifteen," Jesse said.

"Well, at least I have powers. And it's a pretty cool one too," she smirked.

"Yeah, being a Bender must be awesome. You're, like, supposed to be one of the most powerful people on the planet right now considering your age and what you are. You will be soon enough, I suppose."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, did Chloe not tell you?"

"I guess Chloe hasn't told me a lot of things."

"Benders can control all the elements and do all sorts of crazy shit. They are like all-powerful beings once they've matured in their powers. You're basically going to be a god, Beca."

"Chloe told me some stuff that I can do, but she never said anything about me being that powerful. She told me we would find another Bender or something so they could teach me how to control my power."

Jesse laughed, "She thinks there are other Benders out there? Trust me, you're the only one that anyone knows about. Both sides usually want to try to get the Bender on their side if he or she is cooperative, but if they're dangerous, they kill the poor kid off before they take over both sides."

"Hold on, back up. I'm the only one?" the small woman looked at him wide-eyed.

"Yeah, everyone knows that other Benders are dead because they wouldn't cooperate or they're just in hiding, which they are experts at doing considering we haven't found one for over a hundred years."

"So I could basically overthrow this whole thing if I wanted to."

"You could, but that is the worst possible idea for you to ever have. Don't even think about it because if Chloe hears, she will have to report something like that to her father and then the council will kill you."

"I'm not going to try, I was just asking. I'm definitely not powerful enough to and I just want to be with Chloe."

"Then make sure you use your powers for good. No one has ever seen a Bender choose a side, so you're going to have to work hard at it."

Beca nodded, not saying much more. She was still very confused about most of it, but some things were very clear. She could overthrow both of the sides if she wanted to. And she did, _'Maybe if I destroy the idea of sides, anyone can be together. Jesse and Bree could finally be together and everything will be okay. And then I wouldn't have to pick a side and I could be with Chloe regardless.'_ she thought.

Later that night she called Chloe. The phone rang for a few seconds before she answered, "Hello?" the bubbly redhead's voice came through the phone.

Beca could hear the smile in the other woman's voice, "Hey, Chlo."

"Becs! Are you off work?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I just got off. Are you busy?" the DJ asked.

"Not really. Bree and I are just studying. What's up?"

"Well, I just need to talk to you about some stuff."

"What stuff?" the ginger's tone changed to a little bit worried.

"I'll just talk to you about it when I get there. I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Five minutes? Beca it takes at least twenty to get here from the dorms by car. Longer if you just left the station.

"I found a faster way," the brunette's smirk could be heard through the phone.

"How?"

"Why don't you come outside and find out?"

Chloe opened her apartment door and went down the stairs to walk outside, "You're just being confusing, Becs. You said five minutes. It hasn't even been two."

"I said about five minutes," Beca corrected her.

"Whatever, you're just being a smartass now," Chloe rolled her eyes as she walked outside, "You're not even out here."

"Yes I am," Beca said. Chloe could hear her voice without the phone.

"Where are you?" the redhead searched across the yard for her.

"Up here," the DJ laughed.

Chloe looked up to see Beca hovering over her, "Oh my God! What are you doing? Get down!"

Beca continued to laugh, "But I just figured out how to do this and it's fun."

"Becs, someone could see you," Chloe grabbed her leg and tried to pull her down. This just caused Beca to lose her balance and made her come toppling down on the older woman.

"Well hi," Beca smirked, "If you wanted this you should have just said so."

"Shut up," the ginger said, pushing her off. The smaller woman stood up and helped Chloe to her feet, "What did you need to talk to me about anyways?" she asked as she started towards her apartment.

"Is Aubrey up there?" Beca asked. When Chloe nodded, the brunette stood still for a moment, "Can we go somewhere where I can talk to you, like, alone or something?"

"We can go to my room," Chloe said, "I'll just tell her that you have to talk to me about something so she won't come in or try to listen. She's pretty respectable about that kind of thing."

Beca only nodded as they walked up to the apartment. She went straight for Chloe's room while the redhead towards Aubrey to tell her that Beca needed to talk to her about something.

"Okay, but if she starts saying something or trying to do anything you don't like, just yell for me. I'll fry her ass," Aubrey told her, getting up to go to the farthest spot away from Chloe's room.

Chloe laughed, "You know I could handle that myself with the mind control thing, but she's not going to do that, okay?"

"If you say so," the blonde said as Chloe turned to head to her room.

Beca was sitting on Chloe's bed as she waited. When the bubbly woman walked into the room with a smile, the DJ gave a soft smile before sighing.

"So what is it?" Chloe asked as she laid down and put her head in Beca's lap.

The younger woman began stroking her hair, "Well...I was talking to Jesse about some stuff at the station today."

"Really? About what?" she asked.

"I asked him how hard it was for him to be Dark while Aubrey is Light."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know what I would be able to do if I ended up being Dark. I really don't want to be especially since if I do and we try being together still, I could end up being killed."

Chloe stiffened. She didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Beca asked.

"I-I just didn't want to get you worried about it. I'm going to make sure you're not Dark. I couldn't live with myself if you got killed because we were still seeing each other if we were on both sides."

"Don't you think that is something that you should have probably told me? If I was Dark and we did that, I could be killed. I mean, you know that I said that I would do anything no matter the consequences so why didn't you tell me something as big as that?"

"I didn't want you to get scared and change your mind. I'm sorry, I was being selfish."

"It's okay," Beca said as she caressed the older woman's cheek, "I just want you to tell me the truth about everything. Even if you think I'll get upset, like the fact that there are no known Bender's out there."

"He told you that too?"

"Yeah, and the fact that most of them get killed when their powers surface because apparently Benders are super powerful or whatever."

"Well, we don't know if there are other Benders out there. I told you we could try to find others, but they are really good at hiding themselves. They don't want to be killed. The only ones that are killed are the ones who try to defy the rules of our world. You don't have to worry about that as long as you don't try to overthrow the council and all of that."

"You really just need to tell me these things, Chloe."

"I will from now on, I promise."

"Because seriously, I love you, Chloe. But I can't go on in this world if I don't know what it's really going to hit me with," Beca said. Chloe sat up and stared at her with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape, "What?"

The redhead quickly crashed her lips against Beca's. The petite woman couldn't do much other than return the kiss, not that she didn't want to anyways. Chloe's hands tangled in brunette hair as Beca's hands found Chloe's hips. The older woman pulled away, "Really?"

"Really what?" the DJ looked at her with a confused expression.

"You really love me?" she grinned.

Beca smiled, "Of course I do. You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I even won free tacos for like a month once."

Chloe giggled, "You won tacos for a month?"

"Yes, and it was absolutely fantastic," Beca smirked.

"How did you do that?" Chloe laughed.

"A girl never reveals her secrets," Beca said very seriously.

"You're so weird," the ginger said.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

Chloe shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Then I guess you're stuck with a weirdo," Beca gave her trademark smirk.

"A weirdo that I love," Chloe smiled and kissed her again.

Later on the two were sitting on the couch watching some TV show that Beca wasn't really paying attention to. When her phone vibrated, she glanced at the text she received from Fat Amy. Apparently the Austrailian was going to be having some "company" over tonight so that meant Beca couldn't stay there.

"Can I stay here tonight? Fat Amy is having a sleepover," Beca said, pretending to gag.

Chloe nodded, "You can stay whenever you want, Becs," she said before giving the DJ a peck on the cheek.

Beca smiled, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," Chloe smiled back. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as they watched the TV. Well, Chloe was, Beca was only pretending to watch. After a moment, Chloe said something, "We should do something!"

The smaller woman just looked at her for a moment, "We are doing something."

"No, I mean something fun. Like going out or something," the redhead smiled.

"Chloe it's already like ten," Beca said.

"So? I know a couple places on Light territory that are open all the time."

"What are we even going to do?"

"Well, there's a diner and a bar and a library or something."

"A library? Really, Chlo?"

"Hey, there's a lot of fun things you can do in a library," Chloe winked.

Beca blushed slightly, "Let's just go to the diner or something. I haven't really had much to eat and the last time we went we had to leave."

Chloe jumped up, "So we can go?"

"Yeah, sure," Beca said with a small sigh.

"Yay!" the redhead squealed, "We can have a second shot at our first date since the first one was kind of ruined."

"That wasn't really a date," the younger woman said, "We can't really go on a date until I choose a side."

"It'll be our secret," Chloe winked again.

A few minutes later they were on their way to the diner. They decided to walk since it wasn't that far. It was pretty dark and Chloe had her arm looped through Beca's as they walked. There weren't very many people out, but they still drew some attention to themselves. Beca chuckled, "This reminds me of the first time we met."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"People were looking at us like they are now because we were pretty close and I was up against a wall," she explained.

The taller woman giggled, "I remember now. You were blushing pretty hard."

"I don't remember that part," Beca said, "I do remember you being all wide-eyed and not knowing what to do for a few seconds though. Were you too mesmerized?"

"As a matter of fact, I was," Chloe smirked, catching Beca off guard, "It was the first time I laid eyes on something so amazing."

Beca blushed once again, "I'm not that great."

"Yes you are, Beca. You don't give yourself much credit, but you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," Chloe looked into her dark blue eyes. She tried to show how honest she was being through her own bright blue eyes.

The DJ smiled, "I thought we agreed on telling me the truth from now on." Beca knew she was telling the truth. She could hear the honesty in her voice and see it in her eyes.

"I am telling the truth and you know it, Beca Mitchell," Chloe said.

"Oh boy, my full name. I must be in trouble," she laughed.

Chloe just smirked as they walked into the diner.

 _First date, take two. Let's see how this goes._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** **_Hello, everyone. I'm almost done with high school so I will be able to update more often soon. I'm sorry for the, once again, late update. I hope this chapter makes up for it. A big thank you to all of those who have followed, favorited, and especially to those who have reviewed this story. You're all the reason I keep writing. Which brings me to last chapter's favorite review...*cue drumroll* and it goes to two people...S.A.G-909, what you said really helped me so thank you! 3 The second winner is OliverWoodLuvr. I love your reviews. They always make me smile :)_**

 ** _Now, for the questions in the reviews:_**

 ** _Will we see more of Stacie? - Heck yeah!_**

 ** _Is Fat Amy a Dark Monitor? - Yes, she was assigned to Beca when Beca moved in with her father. Even though they didn't know whether or not she would have powers, they still assigned her one since her father has powers and they could have been passed down to her._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter, everyone. As always, I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

It was all a disaster. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. They were only supposed to meet up with people that they could help. Not this. Chloe couldn't see. She didn't know where she was and there was almost no light in the area.

The redhead felt her way around the floor, trying to find something, someone. Not just any person, but the only person she needed right now. That's when she felt someone's body. One that was small and she knew all too well, "Beca," she said, happy that she was able to find the woman she loved.

But there was something wrong. There was no response. There was no movement, "Beca?" she said wearily. There was still no answer. She began shaking the brunette in hopes to wake her, "Beca, wake up." But Beca just wouldn't wake up. Chloe tried to move her to wake her up when she felt a warm liquid substance. _'Is that? Oh no. No, no, no, no, no.'_

"BECA!"

 _ **72 Hours Earlier**_

Chloe sat across from Beca in a booth at the diner. She stared into navy blue eyes as she smiled softly. She was obviously thinking about something and thinking about it hard.

"What's on your mind, Beale?" Beca asked.

"Oh, nothing," Chloe shook her head, still smiling.

"It doesn't seem like it," the DJ replied, "Come on, Chlo. Not everyone can read minds."

"What? I can't look at my girlfriend?" Chloe asked innocently.

Beca's eyes widened, "Chlo- I-I- we're not-" her face turned bright red.

The older woman giggled, "You're cute when you're all embarrassed."

"What have I said about calling me that?" the brunette crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, it's cu- I mean you're totally a badass, Becs," she said, trying to cover up her giggles.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Now, what were you thinking?"

Just as Chloe was about to answer, a waitress walked up to them. She asked what they would like to drink. Beca said she wanted water, but Chloe looked at her for a moment, "Hey, you tried out for one of the a cappella groups at Barden, didn't you?"

The waitress nodded, "Yeah, I'm Cynthia Rose. Most people just call me CR, though."

"I'm not supposed to tell you this," Chloe whispered, "but you're totally in."

CR smiled, "Dude, that's hella awesome!"

The redhead nodded, "You did a really good job. You have an amazing voice."

"Thank you," Cynthia Rose smiled. Just then someone was calling for her, "I should probably get back to work. What would you like to drink?"

"Lemonade," Chloe returned the smile.

CR walked away to get their drinks and Beca looked at Chloe, "Am I in?"

"I can't tell you that," Chloe grinned mischievously.

"But you just told her!" the shorter woman protested.

The ginger began laughing, "I'm just messing with you, Becs. You're in. There was no way I was gonna let Aubrey refuse you. You have a great voice and plus I wanna see how good you look in the uniform."

"Uniform?" Beca looked horrified.

"It's okay, Becs," Chloe grinned, "I bet you'll look totally hot."

The brunette blushed, "N-no I wouldn't. What do they look like anyways?"

"Other people say they look like flight attendant uniforms," she said.

"Oh God," Beca groaned, "I have to wear a skirt?"

"Skirts aren't that bad. Plus I get to see some more skin," Chloe winked.

"Oh my God. Stop," the DJ covered her face.

Cynthia Rose came back with their drinks, "There you go. What can I get you, ladies?"

They both ordered, Chloe getting an order of pancakes and Beca getting french toast. The diner apparently had breakfast all day. CR walked away once again, going off to tell the cooks what needed to be made.

"Now," Beca decided to change the subject, "What were you thinking about earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" the redhead asked innocently.

"When we just came into the diner. You were staring and I know you were thinking something," the younger woman said.

"Well," Chloe smiled, "First off, I was thinking about how much I love you and how amazing you are. I can't remember the last time I felt like this. Seriously, I feel like a little kid when the ice cream truck comes down the street." Beca was grinning at this point, "Secondly, I had an idea. You don't have to go with it if you don't want to, but we could go out and try to do good things with your powers and make sure you're Light."

"Aren't you not supposed to interfere with this kind of thing? I thought it was kind of against the rules," Beca looked at her.

"Rules are for losers," the bubbly woman winked, "Besides, you're my soulmate and there's nothing that will change that. I will do everything in my power to make sure you're Light. Even if I have to control your mind to stop you from doing something stupid."

"You hate doing that," the smaller woman said.

Chloe shrugged, "I'd hate it even more if you were Dark. I will do anything for you, Beca. I don't care what it is."

Beca reached across the table and held Chloe's hand with a smile, "And you know that I will do anything for you. Even if it kills me. So, if I do become Dark, I will defy the rules still because I can't settle and I don't want to be miserable like Jesse."

"Beca," the ginger had somewhat of a sad expression on her face. She knew what Beca was saying was true. She knew Beca would break every rule in the book. She just knew she couldn't bear the world without Beca Mitchell, "I don't want you to do that. I don't want you to die."

"I don't want to either, but I would rather be with you for as long as I can than watching you live your life when I can't be with you," Beca's voice was starting to become a whisper. She wouldn't admit it, but even talking about something like this left her on the verge of tears. A single tear betrayed her, falling down her cheek.

Chloe reached up and wiped the tear away, "That's why we have to make sure this doesn't happen, okay?"

The DJ nodded, "What will we do?"

"We'll figure that out soon, I promise," the older woman said with a smile. Seeing Beca cry left tears in her eyes, but she also refused to let them fall.

They saw that CR was starting to come with their food so Beca took her hand away from Chloe's, _'I love you, Chloe Beale,'_ Beca thought, smiling at her.

The ginger gave her the biggest smile she could manage as CR walked up, "Alright, an order of pancakes for you, and an order of french toast for you. Is there anything else I can get you, girls?"

Beca shook her head, "No, thank you."

"Enjoy your meal," Cynthia Rose smiled and walked back towards the kitchen.

"I love you, too," Chloe smiled brightly.

The two just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Beca's steel blue eyes got lost in Chloe's ice blue ones. Their smiles reached their eyes and after what seemed like forever. It was more like three seconds, but time didn't seem to be a concept when their eyes locked. Chloe's eyes literally took Beca's breath away.

Beca remembered the first time she looked into those eyes. She thought about how they first met and how awkward it was at first, but she knew from the moment that she saw Chloe that she was absolutely beautiful.

The redhead eventually looked away, continuing to smile. She took a bite of her food, "This is really good."

Beca stared at Chloe for a moment longer before taking a bite of her food, "Yeah, it is."

* * *

Fat Amy was in her dorm room. She'd told Beca she had company, but she didn't say who or for what. She was waiting, pacing the floor. What was taking him so long? After about ten minutes of pacing, there was a knock on the door. She opened it, "Finally!" she exclaimed, pulling him inside.

"What's so important that you had to call me out here this late?" Jesse asked.

"I think that Chloe girl is interfering in with Beca choosing sides. She's always with her and stuff. Like a few days ago, I came back here figuring Beca would have flipped on her since she was upset about her mother and they were asleep cuddling on her bed and-"

Jesse cut the Austrailian off, "Listen, Fat Amy, this isn't something we need to get into anymore. They are soulmates, okay? I don't want to ruin that for them like I ruined Aubrey and I's relationship. It's not right. I may be Dark, but I still have morals."

"Seriously? So I'm like useless now?" Amy asked.

"No, you're not useless. Please just make sure Beca doesn't try to like overthrow the system. She's a Bender so she can do something like that. If she tries, she will be killed. I know that you are her friend so I can trust you with this, right?" Jesse replied.

The blonde nodded, "You can count on me for that. Do you still want progress on her powers? Cause she started like flying earlier today. I don't know how she did it. I think I'm the only one that saw her, but she needs to be careful."

"I'll talk to her at work about it. I think it'd be best to keep tabs on her powers and what she's doing with them. We need to make sure she's Light, Amy. Seriously, I don't think Chloe can handle being away from Beca. She's not as strong as Bree when it comes to this kind of thing."

"I'll make sure to watch her more closely and tell you what's up. So we're like breaking rules now aren't we?"

Jesse nodded, "We are, but no one else needs to know that."

"I like the way you think, Shadowman," Fat Amy winked.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Jesse asked, turning around and walking out the door as he shook his head.

* * *

After Beca and Chloe finished their meal, they decided to walk around, this time paying attention to where they were going.

They were walking in comfortable silence for a while before Beca spoke up, "So when did you figure out about your powers?"

"Well," Chloe chuckled, "I was at a birthday party with my so called friends. I was nine, I think. Anyways, we were all sitting in a room playing some game, I don't remember what it was, but I heard someone thinking that they wished I wasn't there. Naturally, I thought someone said it out loud and I asked who said it and they all thought I was crazy. Eventually, I could hear all their thoughts and they were all thinking I was insane and I was weird. I realized they weren't really talking, that I was just hearing things so I left and told my parents when I got home."

Beca stopped and suddenly hugged her, "I'm so sorry."

Chloe smiled, "It's okay, Becs. That was like eleven years ago."

"That's still something that will be in your head forever," Beca said, letting her go and looking at the ground.

"Well, it's all okay now because I have you," the ginger put her finger under the DJ's chin, making her look back up at her, "All we have to do is make sure you're Light and we can be together forever."

The younger woman grinned, "I just have to use my powers for good, right?"

Chloe nodded, "And make sure you don't help the Dark do something. That could be considered a bad decision."

"So what exactly are we going to do to use my powers for good?"

"Well, you've done it a couple of times. You've saved my life, for instance. Basically, if you save a life or help someone who is innocent or trying to do the right thing, then you're using your powers for good. If you help the Dark, kill or hurt someone, or something like that, you're using your powers for evil and then you'll be Dark. So just don't hurt people or kill anyone either and you'll be fine."

"Is this what your parents told you when you were nine?"

"Well, they knew I couldn't pick until I was a little bit older anyway so they didn't tell me until I was fifteen. You have to be sixteen before it's decided what you've used your powers for. When you're young like I was when I learned about my powers, you don't usually tend to use them for evil so you have to wait until you're older."

Beca sighed, "Is there anything straightforward in this world?"

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to learn fast. You're already old enough to make a decision so you have to be careful with what you do," Chloe looped her arm in Beca's and they continued to walk, "Why don't we go home. You're going to need your rest if we're going to do this."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Get rest? When I'm staying with you? That's basically impossible."

Chloe gave a smirk, "Oh really? Why's that?"

"T-that's not what I meant and you know it," Beca stammered, her face turning red.

Chloe began to laugh as Beca's phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from Fat Amy saying her company was gone and she could go back to the dorm if she wanted to. She sent out a quick message saying it was fine and she was staying with Chloe.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked, watching as Beca put her phone away.

"It was Fat Amy. Apparently her company is gone and she said I could go back, but I said it was fine and that I was staying with you," Beca replied.

The redhead sighed, "We should probably go back home in case she's spying on us."

"Probably," Beca agreed.

Once they made it back to Chloe's apartment, Chloe made her way to the couch, pulling Beca with her. She plopped down on the couch and held her arms open, "Let's cuddle," she smiled.

"I don't like cuddling, Chlo," Beca tried to lie.

"Don't you even try to lie to me, Beca Mitchell. First off, I can read your mind and secondly, I know for a fact that you are a cuddly person. Now, come here," the older woman pulled Beca down on top of her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Come on, Chloe. You're ruining my badass reputation," the DJ whined.

"No one else knows so your secret is safe with me," Chloe giggled, kissing Beca's nose.

Beca chuckled, "Promise?"

"I promise," Chloe grinned, "You can trust me."

The shorter woman leaned down and placed a light kiss on Chloe's nose as well, "Okay, I trust you."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while again. Chloe couldn't get over how much Beca had trusted her. The redhead knew that Beca had trouble trusting a person since her childhood was filled with betrayal and she felt honored to be one of the few people that Beca Mitchell ever trusted. Chloe looked back and forth between Beca's left and right eye as the DJ's gaze fell to Chloe's lips for a split-second. She knew what Beca was thinking and she saw it happen and whispered, "Just kiss me already, you dork."

Beca blushed for a moment, feeling super embarrassed before realizing that this was Chloe and Chloe didn't care. She slowly leaned down and softly pressed their lips together. The kiss was gentle like either one could break the other had they done anything wrong. Beca held herself up with one arm while the other hand cupped Chloe's cheek. The ginger's hands went to the back of Beca's neck.

The brunette swept her tongue over Chloe's bottom lip and the taller woman granted access as their tongues fought. The redhead let her hands travel from Beca's neck to her waist and stuck her hands just underneath her shirt, placing them firmly on the petite woman's hips. Their kiss quickly became more heated and Chloe began to barely pull at Beca's shirt, silently asking for permission. Beca quickly sat up, ripping her own shirt off before leaning back down to kiss the ginger. Chloe let her hands travel up Beca's back, lightly tracing every inch of skin she could. It wasn't long before Chloe's shirt was off. The older woman managed to flip them over and began kissing Beca's neck. The brunette gasped as Chloe lightly bit down and soothed the place she bit with her tongue.

Just then they heard a door open, "OH MY GOD!" Aubrey quickly turned around, averting her eyes, "Chloe you literally have a room five feet away and you cannot do that! You are breaking so many rules right now! Beca you need to leave!"

"Jesus Christ, blondie, calm down," Beca sighed, putting her shirt back on and getting up.

"No, Becs. Please don't leave," Chloe sat up.

"No, Chloe, it's fine. I can see I'm not welcome here," Beca said, grabbing her things, "I'll text you later." She walked out the door.

"I can't believe you just did that," Chloe frowned, grabbing her shirt and heading to her room.

"Come on, Chloe. I'm just trying to protect you," Aubrey said, starting to follow her.

"I don't need you to protect me. I can handle this myself. And for your information, my father asked me to get close to her and get her on our side. You don't know everything, Aubrey. Even if you pretend to," Chloe went into her room, slamming her door in Aubrey's face.

Chloe pulled her phone out to call Beca and tell her she was sorry when there was a knock on her window. They were on the second floor so she figured she was hearing things when there was another knock, _'What the? Wait, Beca!'_

She quickly opened her blinds to see Beca hovering by her window. She opened it, "I am so sor-" Beca cut her off with another kiss.

"I didn't get a goodbye kiss," she winked, climbing in the window.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, "Well, now you did."

"Mmm, yeah, but maybe I can get another one," Beca whispered.

The redhead giggled before kissing her again.

 _We just can't catch a break, can we?_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **_Dear readers, I am so so so sorry about this stupid delay. I have had some serious writers block and I just couldn't write anything my mind wanted it to. I started to write an ending to Ricochet, so that's almost over. Thank you all so much for all your favorites, follows, and reviews. They all mean so much to me._**

 ** _So you know what time it is! The favorite review for Chapter 16 goes to...*drumroll* OliverWoodLuvr! Once again (I know I probably say this every time) your reviews are so amazing and they always make me smile!  
_**

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS THINGS ABOUT SELF HARM AND SUICIDE. I DO NOT WANT TO TRIGGER ANYONE, SO PLEASE, IF YOU THINK YOU WILL BE, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER ANY OF YOU._**

 ** _I want you all to know that I've been working super hard on getting over this writers block, and I think I've finally gotten over it._**

 ** _As a celebration for getting 255 followers, 113_ _favorites, and almost 100 reviews, I'll be taking a prompt for a Bechloe oneshot. Thank you all for bearing with me through my time of trouble with this and I promise I will try to update soon!  
_**

 ** _As always, I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

Beca had ended up staying with Chloe for a few more hours. They talked about what they were going to do to use her powers for good instead of evil. The brunette chuckled when they talked about it. She thought it sounded so cliche. If this were a movie, it'd be the part where she'd turn Dark and break all the rules just to be with Chloe. But this wasn't a movie and she wasn't about to let that happen. If she was Dark, yes, she would break the rules, but it would get her killed. She couldn't do that to Chloe.

She was in her dorm room before the night was over and sat in her bed. With a sigh, she grabbed her headphones and laptop, starting to mix. Fat Amy watched her carefully. The Austrailian knew she needed to make sure Beca used her powers for good, but it felt sort of wrong. She worked for the dark so she was supposed to make her Dark, but now she was going against everything she was told when she was younger.

There was a lot she needed to do, believe it or not. Both she and Jesse would need to lie to the Dark council. It didn't help that Beca's father was the leader of the Dark. He was the one that set her as Beca's monitor. But Chloe meant everything to Beca, and Amy really cared about the brunette, so she was going to help her.

Eventually, Beca noticed Amy was staring at her, "What?"

"Just thinking," Amy said, still saying.

"About what?" the DJ asked while she saved what she was working on and closed her laptop.

Fat Amy sighed, "Listen, I'm not supposed to tell you any of this, but I'm going to because you've got a right to know. I work for the Dark. I know you know about the different sides and everything because of Jesse and Chloe and everyone else. I don't have powers, but I'm what you call a monitor. I was assigned to you when you moved here as a kid. I was supposed to get close to you and pretend to be your friend, but it wasn't ever pretending for me because you really are my friend."

Beca crossed her arms, "I know you're my monitor," she sighed, "That's why I haven't been coming around for a while. I've just been hanging out with Chloe."

"I'm sorry I had to keep that from you, Becs, but I could get in serious trouble telling you this now, even though you already know. The only reason I'm bringing it up is because Jesse came to talk to me earlier today. He's my supervisor. He told me to make sure that you use your powers for good. Jesse knows how much you mean to Chloe and how much she means to you. He doesn't want you two to end up like him and Aubrey," the blonde explained.

Beca nodded, "He talked to me at work about some stuff like that."

Amy sighed, knowing Beca was a little upset, "Don't be mad, please. I was only following orders. Seriously, you're my best friend even if I am your monitor. I wasn't supposed to actually care, but I do."

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at my dad," Beca set her laptop on her desk and started to lay down, "It's late, though. I'm gonna go to sleep."

Fat Amy nodded, "Goodnight, Vader," she said with a small smile.

Beca used her powers to launch a pillow in the other woman's direction, "Stop calling me that," she laughed.

"No way, Vader," Amy grinned, chucking the pillow back at the DJ.

"Goodnight, Amy," Beca said, rolling over.

The next morning Beca woke up to find Amy nowhere to be found. She sighed, pulling out her phone. She texted the Austrailian.

 ** _Where are you? - DJ_**

It wasn't long before she got a response.

 ** _With Jesse. - Aussie_**

The brunette sighed, knowing she probably shouldn't bother her anymore so she decided to text Chloe.

 ** _Hey, cutie ;) - DJ_**

She regretted saying this after, realizing it was written and there was proof that could bring her badass points way down. That didn't matter, though. She loved Chloe too much to care about it.

 ** _Hey :) What are you doing? - Chlo_**

 ** _I just woke up - DJ_**

 ** _Beca! It's like almost one! - Chlo_**

 ** _I didn't get home until late last night thanks to someone - DJ_**

Beca smirked at her own comment. The night before, Chloe wouldn't let her leave because she wanted to cuddle and talk more about how they were going to use her powers for good. They were both determined to make Beca Light.

 ** _That wasn't just my fault, you know - Chlo_**

 ** _I know. I like being with you - DJ_**

 ** _Now who's cute? - Chlo_**

 ** _Obviously you because I'm the badass, remember? - DJ_**

 ** _Okay, badass. Come get some coffee. I'm at work and there's like no one here - Chlo_**

 ** _I'll be on my way :) - DJ_**

 ** _See you soon. I love you - Chlo_**

Beca sat there and stared at the message for a moment. She knew Chloe loved her, but it always gave her butterflies and made her grin like an idiot anytime she heard it.

 ** _I love you too :) - DJ_**

The telekinetic woman quickly got up and threw some jeans and a t-shirt on. She decided to leave her jacket at the dorm, which was rare. As she was putting on her makeup, her phone began to ring. It was Amy.

"Hello?" Beca answered.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" Fat Amy asked.

"I'm about to go down to the coffee shop to see Chloe. Why?" Beca finished putting eyeliner on while she talked.

Amy started to sound panicked over the phone, "It's Jesse. He's gonna do something stupid because he can't stand being away from Aubrey anymore. Please come."

Beca threw the rest of her makeup down. Thankfully it didn't look too bad, "Yeah, where are you?"

"You know that place we used to hang out when we were kids?" Amy asked frantically.

"Yeah, the abandoned place?" Beca started to head out the door.

"That one," the blonde said, "Hurry he's gonna jump from the balcony!"

"Oh my God!" Beca yelled, hanging up the phone. She quickly dialed Chloe's number while she ran towards the abandoned building. It was a while away so she hoped the older woman would answer.

"Hello? Becs, you know I'm at work," Chloe answered her phone in a hushed tone.

"Chlo, oh my God. It's Jesse. He's trying to jump off a balcony because he can't stand not being with Aubrey!" Beca started to freak out, "I can't get there in time!"

"What?! Where are you?! Meet me at the apartment. We can take my car," Chloe said. Beca could hear Chloe telling her boss that she needed to go home and what was going on.

"I'll be there," Beca said, starting to get out of breath.

By the time Beca go there, Chloe was already in the car ready to go. Aubrey was with her, "Where is he?!" the blonde screamed. The younger woman told them the address as she climbed in the back of the car. Chloe sped her way through town. As they were pulling up Aubrey looked at Chloe, "This is Dark territory. This is as far as we can go." Before anyone could say anything else, Beca opened the door and jumped out, darting towards the door of the building.

"Jesse?!" she called out. When she only saw Amy, she ran towards her, "Where is he?" she asked, out of breath.

"This way," Amy started towards another room, looking completely panicked.

As Beca followed Amy through the door, she could see Jesse standing at the edge of a balcony. He was crying.

"Jesse, you need to get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Beca yelled.

The Shadow Agent shook his head, "No, there's no point. I can't be with her and she doesn't want to be with me. Did you see the way she was looking at the Stacie girl the other day?"

"No, Jesse, she loves you! She's outside in the car right now, freaking out because she thinks you're gonna hurt yourself!" Beca screamed as he continued to shake his head.

"Beca, you need to use your powers to get him down," Amy was shaking.

"N-no, what if I screw up? I still can't control everything correctly. Sometimes things go the wrong way or come too forcefully. I don't want to kill him, Amy!" Beca was panicking.

Just as she said this, Jesse started to inch closer to the edge, "You have to! Beca he's gonna-"

The boy started to fall forward and Amy screamed. Everything felt like it was in slow motion for Beca. She jumped forward and reached out, closing her eyes like she did when she saved Chloe. By the time she opened her eyes, Jesse was safely on the ground with a smile on his face, "Good job."

"Good job?! What do you mean good job?!" Beca yelled.

"You used your powers to save a life. You used them for good," Amy explained.

"What the hell?! So you were okay this whole time?!" Beca was furious. She raised her arms in her frustration, causing debris in the room to fly into the air. Both Amy and Jesse ducked out of the way of the objects.

"Hey, calm down," Amy tried to reach out to her.

Beca swatted her hand away, "Calm down?!" Blood started to come from her nose and her vision started to go fuzzy, "Calm...do-" she collapsed.

"Shit," Jesse said, "We stressed her out too much."

Amy ran over to her, trying to wake her up, "Beca? Come on, get up."

"Let's carry her out to Chloe. She's used up too much energy," Jesse sighed, picking the small woman up.

Chloe was standing outside the car with her arms crossed, watching Aubrey pace back and forth. The moment the redhead saw Jesse carrying out Beca, she was confused, "What the hell is going on?" She saw the blood coming from Beca's nose, "Oh my God, Beca!" Chloe ran towards Jesse, not caring that this was Dark territory.

Aubrey looked like she was about to stress vomit, but followed Chloe to Jesse, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why the hell would you even think about killing yourself over me?"

"I wasn't really. This was just to get Beca to use her powers for good," Jesse replied.

"Just to...What?!" Chloe was fuming now, "You freaked her out! She was running around everywhere trying to save your life and it was just an act?!"

"It worked, didn't it?" Amy asked, standing beside Jesse.

"Put her in the car, damn it," Chloe glared, using her powers to control Jesse. She usually hated using that power, but she wanted to get Beca far away from him at the moment.

"Now leave," Chloe said through clenched teeth. Both Jesse and Amy turned around and left without another word. She looked at Aubrey and used the power on her as well, knowing the blonde would just try to protest and go after Jesse to yell at him, "Take us back to the apartment."

When they got there, Aubrey and Chloe carried Beca inside to Chloe's room, "You're not kicking her out again, got it?"

Aubrey nodded, "Yeah, you know I'm still sorry about that, right?"

"Whatever, just leave me alone," Chloe sighed. Aubrey left the room, closing the door behind her.

Chloe began to cry silently as memories of the past came flooding back to her.

 ** _Five Years Ago_**

 _Chloe was sitting in her room doing her homework. She had been really depressed lately because Aubrey was spending most of her time with Jesse. Now that Aubrey wasn't by her side nearly every second of the day, kids at school began to pick on her again._

 _Her freshman year, she was considered one of the nerdy kids at school. The upperclassman picked on her until Aubrey showed up. The would call her useless and told her that no one would care if she disappeared. This caused her to do things to herself that she wasn't particularly proud of. Even when she didn't get picked on much, she continued doing these things until Aubrey found out. When the blonde did figure out, she just hugged Chloe. This made her cry, glad to finally have someone who didn't care what she looked like or what she liked and someone who was there for her without judging her at all._

 _When they began to hang out, the bullying quit eventually. She was getting so much better, but now that they were drifting apart, the same people in her grade that picked on her freshman year began to pick on her again. A couple weeks ago at school, someone tripped her as she was walking with her lunch tray and her food got all over her. Then the whole cafeteria began to laugh. Someone took the advantage to take a picture and before the end of the day, anyone with social media at the school knew about it. Things like this were happening frequently now and Aubrey was too busy with Jesse to bother._

 _So Chloe was sitting in her room, staring at the page of homework she needed to do and cried. The redhead couldn't take this any longer. She got out a sheet of paper and began to write to her parents and to her grandparents. Then she took out another and began to write to Aubrey. In the letter, Chloe asked Aubrey not to think this was her fault. People fall in love and they need to take that and run with it because true love doesn't happen often. She told Aubrey that she loved her because she had been like a sister to her and told her she was sorry. She folded up the letters and walked to her window._

 _Chloe stared out at the sunset for a while, sitting on the window sill. She was on the second story so if this didn't kill her, it was going to hurt a lot. She thought about all the times Aubrey and she had fun and how much she loved her family. Just as she sighed and started to work up the courage to jump, her phone began to ring. She thought about ignoring it, but the realized what ringtone it was. It was Aubrey._

 _The mind reader crawled back into her room and answered the phone, "Hello?"_

 _"Chloe?" Aubrey sounded concerned, "Why were you sitting in your window?"_

 _"I wasn't-" the ginger started._

 _"Don't even lie to me, Chlo. I saw you. I was driving down the road and I saw you," Aubrey said, "What's going on?"_

 _"Nothing, Bree," Chloe sighed. She really didn't want to deal with this at the moment._

 _"You're not doing anything stupid, are you?" the blonde's voice sounded like she realized something._

 _"No, I'm not," the usually bubbly redhead was fighting tears._

 _"Chloe, what's wrong?" Aubrey's voice was starting to sound upset now._

 _"Nothing, Bree. I'm doing homework so I'll talk to you later," Chloe said, about to hang up._

 _"Doing homework in the window sill? I don't think so," the redhead could almost see Aubrey standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot like a frustrated mother._

 _Chloe just sighed and hung up the phone. She didn't feel like answering all the questions that her friend had. As she threw her phone on her bed. She stood at the window for a while until there was a knock on her door. It was her mother, "Chloe, dear. Aubrey is here."_

 _With that, Aubrey walked into Chloe's room and straight to the ginger, "What is going on, Chlo?" she asked._

 _Chloe just looked away towards the bed where the letters were. When she realized Aubrey was going to be able to see them she panicked. She practically dove to her bed, trying to get to the letters. Aubrey saw them just in time to grab them before her, though. She began to read the letter addressed to her, "Oh, Chloe," she said sadly._

 _The redhead stood there, looking at the ground outside from her window that Aubrey was now shutting. Once it was shut, Aubrey grabbed her and hugged her tightly, "Chloe, I could never replace you. Love shouldn't get in the way of other friendships. I am so sorry."_

 _"It's okay," Chloe said quietly._

 _"Don't even tell me that. I know you're upset. Do not try and lie to me," Aubrey frowned._

 _"I'm sorry," Chloe whispered._

 _The blonde sighed, "You don't need to apologize. I will try to be here for you more, you just gotta promise me to never try this again, okay?"_

 _The ginger nodded, beginning to cry again as she latched on to Aubrey and cried her eyes out._

 ** _Present_**

Hearing anyone attempting or being successful with suicide made her extremely sad, but someone pretending that they were going to made her pissed beyond any level that she could handle. She was so angry she didn't even care about using a power that she hated to use.

When Beca began to stir, Chloe quickly rubbed her face clean of any remnants of tears. However, her eyes were red, giving away that she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked, her voice coming out a little hoarse.

"It's nothing, babe. I'll be okay," Chloe gave a soft smile.

"Pet names now, huh?" the brunette began to chuckle, causing her to cough.

"Try not to exhaust yourself, okay? You used too much energy again. We're going to have to start monitoring how much and how hard you're working to use your powers," Chloe said.

Beca shook her head, "No, I just got really pissed when I figured out Jesse was acting. It's not right for someone to joke like that."

"It pisses me off because there are real people who have battled with that, including me," Chloe looked at her like she was afraid of what Beca would think.

"Hey, it's okay," Beca said, noticing that Chloe was scared to tell her that, "I will always love you, no matter what has happened before, what's happening now, or what's going in the future.

"I love you too, Beca," Chloe smiled, leaning over to give Beca a soft kiss.

 _I promise I'll always love you._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** **_Hello, everyone! Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others, but hey, at least I'm posting one, right? Thank you to everyone who has been encouraging me while I have been having trouble with writers block. It means so much :)_**

 ** _My favorite review for last chapter has got to go to ImpossibleClara9. I'm glad you really like my story and get that I'm trying to do something different. I was tired of reading stories of just like the Avengers or Spiderman, you know? Anyways, thanks for leaving a review!_**

 ** _I've been working on something else lately. I finally finished it today. It's not a story, but a video that I am currently putting on Youtube about ASAS. If you would like to watch it, my Youtube account is LonelyLittleFox, so it's the same as on here._**

 ** _A big thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and continued reading this. As always, I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

Chloe crawled into bed with Beca, cuddling up to her. The brunette was already starting to fall asleep because of how much energy she used trying to save Jesse and then all that she did when she got pissed off. Just before she did fall asleep, her phone started ringing in her pocket.

"Who the fuck is calling me?" she groaned, not wanting to move.

"I got it," Chloe pulled Beca's phone out with a wink. When she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes and hit ignore. Not much later, the phone started to ring again so she decided she would answer it, "Look, Amy, Beca's not feeling well right now thanks to you guys, so how about you just leave her alone and she might want to talk to you guys when she feels better. You guys really pissed us both off."

"Listen, Chloe, we're sor-" Amy started before the redhead hung up the phone.

"Which one of them was it?" Beca asked.

"Amy," Chloe sighed, "She was starting to say they were sorry, but what they did was seriously wrong."

Beca pulled Chloe closer, "I know it was wrong, but thinking about it now, they had good intentions. They should have just thought of something else. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I didn't have to go through anything, Becs," Chloe wrapped her arms around her, "You're the one who had all the stress on you. You had to save his life, which I guess means he owes you too, but I know you didn't know whether you could do it or not. I'm the one who should be sorry for you."

"But I know it brought back old memories for you. I know you were crying. You know you can talk to me about stuff like that if you ever need to, okay?" the younger woman propped herself up on her elbow. She regretted that decision, as it was tiring because of her lack of energy, but she didn't move.

Chloe smiled up at her, "Of course."

The DJ gave her a soft smile back, "Good," she yawned, closing her eyes once more.

"I'll let you sleep," the ginger said, starting to get up.

Beca just held on tighter, "You know it's proven that you sleep better if you're with someone you love, right?"

"No, but now I do," Chloe grinned as she got comfortable. It wasn't long before Beca was asleep again.

As Chloe laid there, she stared up at the ceiling. She knew that Jesse and Amy were trying to help, but they went about it the wrong way. Beca didn't need to save someone's life to use her powers for good. She could do small things like get a cat out of a tree or help someone if their car was stuck in the mud. It didn't have to be extravagant.

When Chloe was trying to use her powers for good, she refused to control people. She listened to their thoughts and helped them if they were struggling to do something or she found a way to make something happen that would make the other person happy or benefit from her actions.

Sure, crazy situations like the one today would make the process much faster, but it didn't need to be fast. Beca said she wasn't going to retaliate when it came to choosing sides. She wasn't going to try to overthrow the system like many of those before her did. No one really knows why, but Benders have a tendency to try overthrowing the Light and Dark. However, these people knew a lot more than Beca at this age, so Chloe knew there was nothing to worry about.

The redhead began to think of different situations they could set up to try to use Beca's powers for good. She thought about a car a second ago. She could get her car stuck somewhere, but she couldn't do that forever. She needed other situations.

Before she could think of anything else, there was a soft knock on the door. She decided not to answer and just listen.

 _'She's not going to like this one bit,'_ Aubrey thought as she knocked. When no one answered, she began to speak to someone, "They must both be asleep or something. You'll have to come back later."

"No, I need to see how Beca is doing. I'm her best friend, okay? I feel bad about what happened and-" Amy began to protest.

Before Fat Amy could finish, Chloe made her way out of the bed without waking Beca and walked out of the room, "I told you to leave us alone," she said to Aubrey. Then she faced the Austrailian, "Look, I get that you're sorry, but you seriously freaked her out. She was so worried and was running there before she called me. Do you know how long she would have been running? A long time. She forgot her skateboard or it would have been faster, but she was so freaked out she forgot," the redhead was starting to get angry again. She crossed her arms, but refrained from yelling so she didn't wake Beca.

"I know it wasn't the best idea, but I had to go with it. Jesse came up with it and he's my supervisor, so I couldn't exactly say no," Amy defended.

Chloe sighed, "Okay," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Beca's pretty mad so she probably is going to want to stay here for a while."

"Can I just see how she is?" Fat Amy asked.

"She's fine, Amy," Chloe said, "She used up so much energy saving him and then freaking out on you guys when she figured out you were faking that she needs to rest."

"Can you have her call me when she wakes up?" the blonde asked.

"I'll talk to her about it," the mind reader said.

Amy nodded and turned to leave. Before walking out the door, she turned to Chloe again, "I really am sorry, Chloe."

Chloe just gave her a small smile before the Austrailian left. When Aubrey turned to walk into her room, the ginger stopped her, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't be mad at you just because I'm mad at them."

"But yesterday-" Aubrey started.

"Yesterday was yesterday, Bree. You were just trying to protect me," Chloe said, sitting on the couch.

Aubrey followed her, "Still, I shouldn't have gotten into your business."

"It's fine, Bree. Let's just forget about it," Chloe said.

They sat in silence for a while before Aubrey spoke up, "Have you come up with any ideas to get her to use her powers for good?"

"I had one idea, but it will be a little difficult considering where we are," the redhead replied.

"And what's that?" the blonde asked.

"Well, if someone got their car stuck, she could get it out, but there's not really a lot of places someone could get it stuck," Chloe sighed.

Aubrey thought for a moment, "I could go out to that nature preserve a little bit away from here for a run and get my car stuck. It will just have to be raining or have rained before."

"I can do it, Bree. I know how you get with water," she said.

"Yeah, but how is Beca going to get all the way out there. She's not going to come to me for a ride. She'll end up walking there," Aubrey told her, "It will be easier if it's me."

"Thank you, Bree," Chloe hugged her friend.

Aubrey hugged her back, "It's the least I can do. Besides, your dad is the leader of the Light and he wants you to break the rules and get her with the Light. It must not have that much of a consequence."

"Oh, it does," Chloe said, "I'm just not supposed to get caught."

"What? Your dad is seriously putting you in that kind of danger," Aubrey asked incredulously.

"I know what I'm doing, Bree," the mind reader said, "I promise."

Aubrey wasn't convinced, but decided to let it go, "I'm here to help you guys if you need it, okay?"

"Wow, you mean Aubrey Posen is offering to break the rules?" Chloe joked.

"Oh shut up," Aubrey playfully pushed her.

Chloe poked her in the side, causing Aubrey to squeal. Aubrey lunged back at her and before they knew it they were in a tickling fight much like they used to back in high school. Chloe was the first to surrender when Aubrey had her pinned with one hand and tickling her with the other, "Okay, okay," the redhead said between giggles, "You win, you win."

Both of them were giggling and out of breath when they heard a door open. They looked up at the source of the sound. Beca was standing at the entrance of the door, holding her hand up to her nose. It was bleeding again because she started to move before her energy was back, "Where are the tissues?"

Chloe shoved the blonde off of her like she was a feather and ran towards Beca, "You shouldn't be up!" She picked her up.

"Ow," Aubrey complained.

"Put me down!" Beca started to flail her arms and legs.

The ginger set her on the couch, "Just stay here a second," she said, going to grab the tissues. She was back quickly, taking out a few tissues and holding them up to Beca's nose.

"You know I can do this myself, right?" the brunette asked.

"Clean your hands off as well as you can first," Chloe told her. Beca did as she was told and Chloe gave her the tissue box, "You really shouldn't be up, Becs."

"Well, I thought I heard someone scream so I came to see if you guys were okay," the younger woman said.

"As you can see, we're both fine," Aubrey chimed in, "So you should get back to resting. If you keep getting up, you could get seriously hurt from using most if not all of your energy."

"How am I using my energy if I'm not using my powers?" the brunette asked.

"When you use up too much energy by using your powers, your body doesn't know how to shut it down unless you are in a fixed state. So, if you're walking around, your body thinks that you're trying to use your powers, causing your energy to be exerted. Use up all of that energy and you die," Chloe explained.

"If it's just energy, then why does my nose bleed when I use too much?" Beca asked.

Aubrey sighed, "Well, each person with a power has a different reaction. For instance, since I'm an Igniter, I get fevers and overheated when I use too much energy. Chloe gets migraines because she's a mind reader. You're a Bender which has to do with telekinetic things. Because you can do so much, your mind sometimes doesn't want to take it all in when you use so much energy. It creates the idea of another problem, even though it's not really there, like imagining a brain tumor. Many people with brain tumors get nosebleeds. I'm not sure what your mind creates, though. That was just an example."

"Why is everything about having powers so fucking complicated?" Beca complained.

"Because your powers didn't surface until now. If you would have learned earlier, you would have had a lot more time to learn all of these things, but you're a late bloomer," Aubrey said.

"It'll be okay, Beca," Chloe smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "We'll get you all caught up, and soon you'll be able to be on the Light side and we can officially be together."

Beca yawned, "I can't wait."

"Come on, let's get you into bed," Chloe picked her up and started to take her to the bedroom.

 _I swear to God if this girl picks me up one more time..._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** **_Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for all your support throughout this story. All Shapes and Sizes is going to end soon, but not to worry because there will be a sequel. I've tried to make this story as unpredictable as possible and I hope you all have liked it so far._**

 ** _My favorite review for the last chapter is from the guest named Pandacorn. I'm glad you like my story and thank you so much for thinking they should make a movie from this. I never thought someone would want this to be a movie._**

 ** _Thank you all for being so amazing and keeping up with me. The sequel to this is already in the works. As always, I love you all - Fox_**

* * *

The day after the incident with Jesse was the aca-initiation night. Beca and a few other girls, including Amy, CR, and Stacie, were taken to some place where they had to vow to never have sexual relations with any trebles or their vocal chords would be ripped out by wolves. When they had to recite the line, Beca had to stop herself from laughing as Chloe winked at her.

That night as they went to the party, Chloe and Beca walked closely together, but they couldn't let others know they were together quite yet so they refrained from being too touchy feely. That was until Chloe decided to go get drinks for the both of them.

When Jesse saw the petite woman alone for a moment, he took the chance to talk to her, "Hey, Becs," he offered a smile.

Beca crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

"Come on, don't be like that. You know I was only trying to help," Jesse said.

"Sure, but you didn't have to do it like that. I was freaking out. Do you know why that affects me so much?" she asked.

"Not really, but I made sure with Amy that you weren't, like, suicidal or anything like that. I figured you'd be glad to help," the treble tried to defend himself.

"I might not be suicidal, but do you know how my mother died? She drank herself to death. And it's not just me that's bothered. Aubrey was worried sick. She thought you were really gonna do it. And Chloe was upset about it too," Beca was growing increasingly angry by the second.

Thankfully, Chloe showed up with the drinks, "What's going on?"

"He's trying to apologize, but I don't want to talk to him," the brunette woman told her.

"Then why don't you leave, Jesse? Don't make me turn this into a big deal. You are going against the rules of the Dark anyways. You're trying to make someone Light. If you don't leave, I can sing like a bird about it if you'd like," Chloe glared.

Jesse lifted his hands in defeat, "Okay, chill out. Seriously, I'm sorry, though." He turned around and went to talk with some other people.

Beca sat down and sighed as Chloe gave her one of the drinks she had grabbed. The DJ sighed as she stared at the liquid.

"Have you never drank before?" Chloe asked as she watched her.

"I have. I was just thinking," Beca replied.

Chloe started to reach for her hand, but remembered where they were, "About what?"

"Wow, are you telling me you weren't eavesdropping?" the younger woman said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," Chloe laughed, playfully pushing her, "I can control my curiosity sometimes."

"I never thought you would be able to," Beca said.

"I know," Chloe winked, causing Beca to laugh, "Seriously, though, what's up?"

"My mom. I was thinking about my mom. I told Jesse why doing what he did bothered me so much. It's cause my mom drank herself to death and, in a way, that's suicide I guess," Beca looked down at her drink again before taking a gulp, "It's tomorrow, you know?"

"What's tomorrow?" the redhead asked.

"The anniversary of her death," Beca said, finishing her drink quickly. She planned on getting pretty drunk which was ironic considering the way her mother died. She knew she should feel like she should stay away from the stuff, but she did it because her mother did it.

This time, Chloe actually did grab her hand, "Don't focus on that, babe. Think about all the times you used to have fun with her, like when you played piano and stuff like that. Focus on the happy things, not the sad ones."

The Bender chuckled bitterly, "There weren't many happy times. As far as I can remember, the only happy thing in my childhood was Mom teaching me the piano. I can't even to it anymore." She stared into her empty cup, "I'm gonna go get some more."

As Chloe watched Beca walk away, Aubrey came up to her, "We can't do this tomorrow," Chloe said, keeping her eyes on Beca

"Why not?" the blonde asked, "It's supposed to rain, right?"

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of her mother's death. She won't be able to focus. Maybe we should just wait for a bit," the mind reader sighed.

Aubrey nodded, "Okay, well we can't wait too long, Chloe. She's gotta choose soon. We don't want her getting any stupid ideas, you know?"

Chloe frowned "I know. I don't want her to turn Dark...or worse."

Beca made her way back with two cups rather than the one she had before. One was already half empty. Aubrey let out a sigh, "I'll leave you two be. See you later."

The brunette sat down again, "I brought you another one too, just in case you finished yours already."

"No, I've still got enough here for a bit. Thank you, though," Chloe smiled. She didn't like how much Beca was drinking already. She knew how the girl's mother died and she didn't want Beca to turn out the same way.

"More for me, then," Beca said, chugging the rest of her half empty glass.

"Becs, I don't think you should drink so much. Your powers are still developing and you could hurt someone," Chloe started to try to take the other cup from her.

"I know what I'm doing, Chloe. I've had my fair share of drinks. Just ask Amy," Beca defended, pulling the cup just out of Chloe's reach.

"Beca, please listen to me, okay?" Chloe stood up and tried to grab the cup again.

The DJ swatted her hand away, accidentally using her powers. She knocked Chloe down a few feet away from her. Beca was shocked at what she had done, but Chloe looked absolutely horrified. Beca started to try to go to her, "Chloe, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"See what I mean?" Chloe asked as tears started to form in the ginger's eyes. She wiped them away quickly and got up, "Now give me that." This time, she snatched the cup away and dumped out the alcohol, "I don't want you drinking anymore for a while, okay? At least until you're decided."

"Chloe, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to do it," Beca said, grabbing her hands.

The older woman sighed, "I know. Let's just get out of here or something. I don't think you should be here right now."

"I can go alone, Chlo. You can stay here. It's your last year here at Barden. It's your last initiation night. I don't want to take that away from you," Beca said.

"You know for a fact that I'm not going to let you go by yourself. Your energy isn't entirely back yet, but you're too stubborn to lie in a bed for more than one day," Chloe crossed her arms.

"Okay, but don't blame this on me later. It's your last one," the brunette tried to talk her out of it again.

"Well, I can come with you and I'll come back, I promise," the taller woman said.

Beca sighed in defeat, "Fine, but you have to come back here. You can't stay with me."

"Let's go," Chloe led the way back to her apartment.

After a while of walking in silence, Beca started to slow down, "Can you see that?"

"See what?" the ginger asked as she looked in the direction Beca was pointing. There were people fighting. Someone was on the ground getting kicked by another person.

"That," Beca said, "We have to go help. This is Light grounds, right?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty close to Dark territory, but I'm sure we can stop it."

The DJ started to run in the direction of the attacker, "Hey, get out of here!" she yelled, trying to at least get the person to leave.

Just then, the person looked up. They were wearing all black and some sort of mask, _'What the hell?'_ Beca thought. The person then lifted up their hand and the street lights started to bust and something came flying at Beca. She was able to put up her shield in time to block it, but her eyes widened, ' _Oh my God. Chloe, this person is a Bender too,'_ she thought as saw the person take off.

Beca continued to run after the attacker. It was completely dark and she could barely see. The brunette tried to use her powers to stop the person from moving, but it seemed like it wasn't working at all before she saw a light blue shield around the other person. All of a sudden, the person stopped and she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She felt around and pulled a dart from it, "What the?" she looked back at Chloe who was already on the ground. The person was walking towards them slowly, "Leave us alone! Leave us...alo..." was all she could get out before everything went dark.

* * *

"...ECA! BECA GET UP, PLEASE!"

Beca woke up hearing screaming. As her eyes fluttered open, she grunted, "What the hell happened?"

Chloe gasped, pulling her into a hug, "Oh my God, I thought I lost you."

"Chloe, I'm fine, what are you talking about?" Beca asked.

"There's blood on the floor. Are you hurt?" the redhead started to try to look for any injuries on her.

Beca stood up, "I'm okay, Chlo. Let's just try to find a way to get out of here."

Chloe nodded, "Good idea."

As they felt around walls the DJ was thinking about what had happened, "That person was a Bender too."

"I know," the older woman said, "Maybe they're here to try to get you to overthrow the system. Beca, you have to promise not to do that no matter what."

"I told you before, Chloe, I'm not going to do it," Beca reassured her.

"Okay," Chloe smiled before she felt an opening, "Beca, I think I found a way out!"

Beca made her way over, "It'd be nice to have Aubrey here so we could see and all."

"Did I just hear you say Aubrey and nice in the same sentence?" the ginger asked.

"Yeah, I can't see shit," Beca said, "There's not really much light in here."

Chloe thought about it for a second, "Oh my God, we are idiots."

"Excuse me?" Beca looked back at her. Chloe pulled her phone out and turned the flashlight on. There was someone standing right in front of them. Chloe screamed and Beca took a few steps backward, "Who the hell are you?" Beca glared.

When the person wouldn't answer, Chloe listened in on their thoughts, "They say they can't say who they are. Even being in contact with us is risky."

"Well, why are you even here? If it's such a risk, why do it?" Beca asked.

Chloe continued to listen, "The fate of the world depends on it."

"Oh wow, that's not cliche or anything. How are we supposed to help?" the brunette crossed her arms.

"Because you're a Bender."

"Oh, well so are you, so why don't you go be the one who saves the world?"

"They tried."

"What's the world even in danger from?"

"The Dark."

"There's a truce. Everything is fine."

"Not for long. This person says they're from the future. As soon as you turned Light, the Dark overthrew your father. You weren't strong enough to help the Light stop the Dark and they've taken over everything. All the Light is in prison and Chloe's..."

"Chloe's what?"

"Dead."

 _Oh my God._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** **_Hey, guys! So, this one is kind of short, but there will only be a couple more chapters to this fic. There might be a little more, but the sequel is coming together pretty nicely in my head. In other news, I have started a new high school AU fic called Candles and Water. Check it out?_**

 ** _My favorite reviews from last chapter goes to...OliverWoodLuvr and Nivor. Thanks so much for reviewing!_**

 ** _As always, I love you all! -Fox_**

* * *

"Dead? No, you're lying!" Beca lashed out, pushing the person back.

"Beca stop," Chloe grabbed her, "Whoever this is, is trying to get you to attack them. This Bender is Light. If you continue to attack them, you could be Dark anyways."

"How do you know they're Light? If they thought it, they could be lying," the brunette glared at the other Bender, "Who the hell are you? I don't care about the risks. All I care about is Chloe and I have to know who you are so I can know if I can trust you. You obviously know us, but we don't know you."

The masked person sighed and pointed to Chloe. The redhead rolled her eyes and began speaking for the person once again, "They say they didn't go on Dark territory when it could have been really easy to. All they needed to do was talk to you."

"I thought that was too risky," Beca crossed her arms.

The person got back up as Chloe spoke for them, "It would have been. That's why they didn't do it."

Beca scoffed, "You're just contradicting yourself, dude."

"They're not trying to," the ginger said.

The younger woman shook her head, "You know what? This is getting ridiculous. Just take the fucking mask off. If you were willing to risk coming back, then you shouldn't be afraid to do that."

"They really can't do that."

"Then at least say something. Maybe I'll recognize your voice and know who you are," Beca continued to argue.

"They can't. If you know who they are, it could cause a lot of problems."

"Damn it. Chlo, just use your powers on whoever this is so we can figure this out and get out of here," the brunette was getting seriously frustrated.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Becs," Chloe said, "You know how things are like crazy on TV shows and stuff? What if that happens here."

"How else are we supposed to figure out who this is?" Beca asked.

"Maybe it's best if we don't. Like they said, it could cause a lot of problems," the redhead tried to reason.

"Problems? Like what? Is me being Dark not big enough of a problem for us?" Beca turned to the person, "Just tell us who you fucking are!"

The person sighed and started to speak up, "I knew you were going to be stubborn. Look, I'm just someone you know, okay? I came back here to get you to become Dark so you can stop a war. If this war goes on, Chloe dies in it. So get your shit together and become Dark so she doesn't die."

Beca stared at the person who was obviously female because of her voice, "Holy shit."

"This is why I didn't want to speak," the woman sighed.

"Holy fucking shit, you're me," the DJ stared at her future self wide-eyed.

Chloe had the same look, "What?"

"Yeah, I'm you. Now, listen. You've gotta get out of here and you've gotta choose Dark. As soon as I turned Light, some of the members of the Dark overthrew Dad. They declared a war on the Light. I wasn't strong enough to do anything about it. If you choose Dark, you'll be able to get stronger before anything happens and overthrow the whole thing," Future Beca said.

"How do you know they won't overthrow Dad when I choose Dark anyways? I'm still weak," Beca crossed her arms again.

"Maybe we can go find another Bender. Or you could stay, uh, Beca," Chloe suggested.

"I don't know how long I can stay," the woman from the future said.

"Well, if I choose Dark, you won't really exist anymore, will you?" Beca asked.

"I probably wouldn't, but there's no way of telling what will happen," Future Beca said.

The DJ smirked, "Then there shouldn't be a problem with you staying. The scenario that you live in won't exist anymore if I do this. You can teach me different things and I can get stronger. Maybe I can overthrow this whole thing without choosing."

"Beca, you promised you would choose a side," the redhead reminded her.

"I know that Chloe, but that was before all of this happened. This is one of the only choices that I have. If I don't choose that, then I'll have to be Dark and we'll never be together," Beca said.

"Well, what if you trained for a while and got stronger, then choose Light and fight them off?" Chloe asked.

"I can't risk your life like that, Chlo. I love you too much. I don't want you to die," Beca looked her straight in the eyes, "It's either overthrow this now or be Dark and overthrow it later."

Chloe nodded, "I'll do whatever I can to help, but you should probably choose a side. If you choose Dark, maybe you can get some intel."

"If we do this, I can't go out there at all. I'm going to have to stay here. That means we'll have to train in this building," Future Beca said.

"How are we going to do that exactly?" the brunette asked, "If you haven't noticed, this place is a little confined."

"This is just the basement. The building upstairs is a lot bigger," the woman said.

Beca nodded, "Alright, that's settled then. What times should we practice?"

"Every single day. We need to continuously practice. There's no telling how long the Dark are willing to wait for you to choose a side," Future Beca told her younger self, "We need to get you strong enough to do this."

"If you're strong enough now, why didn't you do it before you came here?" Chloe asked.

"Because I couldn't live like that. Not without you," the woman from the future said, "It kills me even being in the same room as you right now. I can't do anything with you because you're not my Chloe, you're her Chloe and it's just not the same."

"I'm not gonna die. Not this time, so you don't have to worry about it," Chloe gave a sad smile, "Beca's future here is yours too. I promise I'll do everything I can to help, even if it means I have to use my powers in ways that I don't like."

Beca sighed, "When do we start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," Future Beca told her, "Once you're rested and ready to learn. For now, you both need to get home and get some rest. You both need to train tomorrow."

"Why does Chloe need to train?" Beca asked.

Future Beca smirked, "There's a lot you don't know about Chloe's powers. They can't be mind-blowing."

"Ha ha, very funny," Chloe rolled her eyes, "Can we just go?"

Beca sighed, "Am I really this lame?"

"Sometimes," Chloe chuckled.

Future Beca laughed, "It wasn't that bad. Anyways, here's the way out. Be back here tomorrow, okay? I'll be waiting."

Both girls nodded and headed up the stairs, walking out of an old abandoned building, "That's not creepy or anything," Beca said.

"I guess I shouldn't go back to the party, huh?" Chloe asked.

The smaller woman chuckled, "You were just waiting for an excuse to stay with me, weren't you?"

Chloe pretended to think about it for a moment, "Hmm...I don't know what you're talking about.

Beca laughed, "Whatever, I just get to be little spoon tonight."

"I knew you liked cuddling," the redhead poked her girlfriend's side.

The DJ jumped away, "Quit it!"

"You're ticklish too!" Chloe grinned, starting to chase her around. Beca continued to run until they got to the apartment building.

Chloe laughed, out of breath, and unlocked the door.

 _This should be interesting._


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** **_Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for continuing to read this even though my updates aren't always weekly. This fic is almost to a close. I'm so glad that you guys like this so much and I hope you'll like the next one even more! Every time I get a review or anything like that, it lights up my day, so thank you so much!_**

 ** _Last chapter's favorite review goes to Skyeze.10! Your review made me laugh. Don't worry, Chloe will live...or will she? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!_**

 ** _Thank you all for being so awesome. As always, I love you all! - Fox_**

* * *

Beca woke up in Chloe's bed the next morning. She had a little bit of a headache, but it wasn't terrible. She sat up, realizing Chloe wasn't there, "Chlo?"

She pulled the blanket aside and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Okay, maybe this headache was a little worse than she thought. She pressed tightly on her temples and got up. As she made her way to the door, she heard arguing on the other side. She decided to listen before going out there, making sure she didn't think about anything just in case the mind reader could hear her.

"Chloe, what the hell are you thinking?" This person was obviously Aubrey, "Are you seriously even considering this?"

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, Bree. It's either this or she's gonna go Dark," Chloe sighed, "I've tried to think of so many other possibilities, but I can't think of anything else."

"How do you even know that the person who just came out of the blue was really Beca? It could have been a Mimicker," the blonde continued to argue.

"It was her, okay? I know Beca. She's my soulmate," Chloe was obviously starting to get frustrated, "Look, I really don't want her to be Dark. I've seen how it has torn you up and I don't want things to end up like that because you and I both know that Beca won't listen as well as Jesse does. I would rather her overthrow this whole stupid system so we can be together. If she does that, maybe you and Jesse can finally be together again."

"I'm not so sure about that," Aubrey said quietly.

"What? Why?" the ginger asked.

"I don't think he's my soulmate anymore," she said.

"What?!" Chloe burst out, "Why do you think that? You found someone else, didn't you. I thought you said you felt that click when you met Jesse."

"I did, I guess, but it wasn't until we got to know each other. When you saw Beca, you said you felt that click instantly. Well, I think I did with someone else," Aubrey smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Who is it?" the mind reader asked excitedly.

"Do you remember the auditions?" the blonde asked almost shyly.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! It's that girl! Um, Stacie, right? I totally knew it. You were basically undressing her with your eyes during her audition," Chloe squealed.

"Okay, ew, no. I was not. I was just surprised that I felt the click. I didn't know what to do because I thought Jesse was my soulmate, but now I don't know," Aubrey sighed, "And shut up. I don't want Beca to hear about this. I just know she'll give me shit for it."

Beca smirked and took this time to open the door, "Wow, Aubrey."

"Oh my God. You were eavesdropping! You little shit!" the Igniter yelled as her hands were obviously borderline on fire.

"Chill out, hothead. I'm not judging you," Beca laughed.

Chloe giggled, "Cut it out."

"You know she has a dorm she can live in, right?" Aubrey crossed her arms as she began to cool down.

"You know I'm right here, right? So you don't need to talk about me," the brunette said as she walked past them. Aubrey took the opportunity to shoot a tiny ball of fire right at Beca's ass. Beca jumped, covering where it hit, "Ow! Asshole!"

Aubrey snickered, "Leave if you want."

Beca lifted her hand and caused a nearby picture to hit Aubrey in the head, "I don't think so."

The blonde rubbed her head, "That's it," she said as her hands actually caught fire this time.

The DJ lifted her hands again and barely twitched her fingers, causing many random objects to come up around her, "Bring it."

"Okay, that's enough," Chloe stepped between them.

"Oh come on, babe. We're just having fun," Beca smirked.

"Stop it. You're gonna make her burn the building down," the redhead said sternly.

"Fine," Beca sighed as she put the things back.

Aubrey stepped back and cooled down once again, "Whatever."

"We have to get back to future you, Becs," Chloe said, "Get ready. You're going through training today."

Beca groaned, "Can't I get something to eat first?"

"You can have a protein shake or something on the way," the redhead replied, "Now go get ready."

Beca pouted like a toddler and sighed, "Fine. I have to go back to my dorm to get clothes."

"Get to it," Chloe smiled as Beca left.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Don't forget about Bellas practice."

"Be prepared for a grumpy Beca then because that will probably be right after her training with her future self," Chloe told her.

"I still can't believe you're going to let her even attempt this. If she screws up, they'll kill her," the blonde sighed.

"Well, I have a lot of faith in Beca. She knows what she's doing. Besides, there's more to it," the mind reader looked at the floor.

"Like what?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh," Chloe looked at a clock on the wall, "Would you look at the time? Looks like I have to get Beca to train!" She quickly gathered up her things and headed out the door, "See you later, Bree!"

With that, Chloe was out the door. Aubrey stood there for a moment, "Seriously?" she muttered to herself as she went to her room to go study.

Beca and Chloe met up right outside the DJ's dorm building. The redhead handed Beca a protein shake that she grabbed before leaving her apartment, "Thanks," she smiled, taking a drink.

"You're welcome," Chloe smiled back.

"Just so you know, this thing is disgusting," Beca said.

"They're not that bad," the ginger laughed.

Beca grimaced as she took another drink, "Yeah, they are. I'm only drinking it because I need the energy."

"Let's just get to your training," Chloe said, leading the way.

Beca followed close behind her, "You know you're training too, right?"

"Yes, I know," the mind reader giggled. After a few minutes of silence, "How weird is it?"

"How weird is what?" Beca asked.

"How weird is it to see yourself? I mean, it's weird for me to see two of you, but it must be even weirder for you since it's you," Chloe replied.

"Well, I guess it's kind of weird. I tried not to really look at her...me. It's still crazy. I can't believe what she, uh, I said, though," the Bender sighed.

"That I'm apparently dead?" the older woman asked.

"Yeah. I can't imagine how much pain the future me is going through. I know I would feel so lost, but knowing how you'll feel and actually feeling it are two completely different things," Beca looked at the ground as she walked, trying not to think about the world without Chloe. They soon got to the building where Beca from the future was staying, "Here we go."

Future Beca was sitting in the middle of the room meditating, "It's about time you two showed up."

"Sorry we don't wake up at first light," Beca retorted.

The brunette from the future looked at her old self and smiled, "Your attitude will help you in today's training."

"How exactly?" Chloe asked.

"We're going to do one-on-one training first. Then, we're going to add you in. You'll be Beca's eyes and ears. She will be blindfolded and have earplugs. You will have to tell her which way to move or how to block an attack without saying a word. You'll tell her with your powers without controlling her," Future Beca said.

Chloe looked worried, "Um, I can't exactly do that yet. It's hard not to control when you put a thought into someone's head."

"That's the reason we're training. If Beca is in a fight and you are in a position where you can't fight or control anyone else, you're going to have to help her somehow. You'll bond more this way. You'll probably only be able to do this with Beca for a while, but eventually, you'll be able to do it with virtually anyone that you see," the woman from the future said.

"If you say so," Chloe said skeptically.

Future Beca nodded, "I've seen you do it before, Chlo. You're just learning to do it a little sooner than before."

The redhead suddenly felt a pang of sadness. She knew this was Beca, but it wasn't her Beca. She knew this woman was suffering from losing her. Chloe walked over and hugged her, "Thank you for doing this, Becs. I'm sorry I can't be there for you in the future. "

She froze for a moment, "I-it's okay." As Chloe pulled back and smiled, Future Beca cleared her throat, "Okay, let's get on this one-on-one training, shall we?" she said to her younger self.

"What exactly are we doing?" the DJ asked, "And what's Chloe supposed to do while we do this?"

"Well, we're going to go into this other room. There's a window where she can stand out here and watch. She's going to watch how you fight. She has to figure that out before she can really use her power. It'll help both of you, so we're killing two birds with one stone," Future Beca said.

The ginger looked puzzled, "How is watching her supposed to help me?"

"By watching her movements, you can make sense of how she attacks and how she defends. You can tell her what to do without controlling her if you know how she moves," the future Bender told her.

"I guess that makes sense," Chloe smiled.

"Okay, but you didn't exactly tell me what we're gonna be doing in there," Beca crossed her arms.

"You'll see when we get in there," Future Beca said.

Beca sighed, knowing that was all her future self was going to let her know until they started, "Let's get this over with."

As the two brunettes walked into another room, Chloe found the window Future Beca was talking about. She stood there watching as Beca walked in with her older self, following behind her. Suddenly, Future Beca attacked the DJ, sending her flying forward.

"What the hell?!" Beca screamed as she turned around.

"Lesson number one, always be ready for anything," the future Bender said.

"That fucking hurt dude," the brunette muttered.

"It's in the past. You can either run from it or learn from it," Future Beca said as she raised her hand once again to repeat the attack, Beca raised her arms in an X and blocked it with her shield this time.

"Don't quote the Lion King, oh my God," Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe banged on the window, "I thought you didn't like movies."

"What?" Beca looked over. She wasn't able to hear her well since the redhead was on the other side of the window.

"I thought-" Chloe started. Future Beca took this time to attack again, sending Beca flying once again.

"Lesson number two, never take your eyes off your opponent," Future Beca smirked.

Beca got back up and winced, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, stop with the typical lessons when it comes to fighting. Seriously, when do I get like this?"

"After I lost Chloe, so you shouldn't get like this," Future Beca replied.

"Thank God," Beca laughed, glancing over at Chloe. She was knocked down again.

"What the fuck did I just tell you? Don't take your eyes off your opponent," her future self scolded.

The Bender grunted, "I am about sick and tired of you doing that."

"Do something about it," Future Beca said.

The brunette made a shield in front of her and quickly looked around the room for something to throw at her older self.

"Good, you're learning, but there's nothing in here to send my way. You're going to have to use telekinetic blasts."

"I don't know how to fucking do that!"

"Then you better figure it out because that thing won't hold forever," Future Beca said as she sent a barrage of the telekinetic blasts at her younger self.

Beca winced, feeling as the shield was beginning to crack, _'How the fuck do I do this? How the FUCK do I do this?'_

"Fucking quit!" Beca yelled, throwing her arms down. This caused the shield to push towards Future Beca who just blocked it.

"Channel that anger into your attacks. Feel that energy through your body and project it," Future Beca told her as she was about to continue her attack.

The younger Beca glared at her, "I swear to fucking God if you shoot one of those things at me again, I will fucking lose it."

Future Beca smirked as she shot one again. Beca managed to dodge that one and mimicked her older self in body movements. The older brunette made a shield around her and was slightly pushed back by the force. Beca was breathing heavily after this.

"Good job," her future self told her, "Let's take a break. There's no sense in draining your energy."

Beca was trying to catch her breath, "Yeah...great...that's...that's great."

The older Bender looked at the window and waved Chloe in, "Is there something wrong?" the redhead asked.

Future Beca shook her head, "Beca just needs a break. Telekinetic blasts take a bit of energy the first couple times it's used."

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do considering she can't do anything?" the mind reader asked.

"You know, for someone who can read minds, you sure ask a lot of questions. I never noticed before," Future Beca laughed.

"I've tried. You're blocking it somehow," Chloe crossed her arms.

"It's just like the shield Beca and I can produce. It doesn't have to be a full body one. We can put one around a specific body part to block anyone's powers," the older Beca said.

"Thank God," Beca said, causing Chloe to turn around and smack her arm, "Ow!"

"Rude," the ginger glared as Beca rubbed her arm.

"Anyways, you're starting your training now," Future Beca said as she sat on the floor, "Sit in front of me. You're going to practice with me first so you don't accidentally hurt Beca."

"I can hurt her?" Chloe asked with worry.

"Right now you can. Her energy is low. If you accidentally control her, you can cause her to do something to drain it," the older Bender said.

The redhead nodded, "Okay. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Try projecting a thought. If I feel you starting to control me, I'll block you out and you'll try again," she said.

The younger Beca sighed, "So what am I doing while you two do this?"

"Lay down and rest," Future Beca told her. Beca did as she was told for once while Chloe looked the older woman in the eyes and tried projecting her thoughts.

 _'What should I think? Well, she did say I'll have to help Beca with her movements so...Beca stand up,'_ she thought. Future Beca didn't do anything.

"Don't try so hard. You're trying and it's ending up trying to control me. Act like you want me to hear what you're thinking rather than acting like you want me to do what you're thinking," Future Beca instructed.

Chloe nodded, _'Okay, so think. Hey, Beca. You should stand up.'_

"You're still trying too hard," she said.

The mind reader sighed and tried again. This went on for about thirty minutes before the woman from the future could even hear a small segment of what Chloe was thinking.

"Did I get it that time?" Chloe asked.

Future Beca smiled, "A little bit. I only heard _'don't try too,'_ but that's still a good. It's progress."

"This is bullshit," Beca said from her place on the floor, "You're being all nice with Chlo, but you had to beat my ass and yell at me when I couldn't do it."

"You know full and well that you wouldn't let me do that to her and that I wouldn't do it," Future Beca glared, using her powers to push Beca farther away from them.

"Hey!" the DJ tried to fight agaisnt it, but there wasn't anything to grab onto so she was just flailing her arms uselessly.

"Stay over there," her older self told her.

Beca shook her head and started to get up, "No way, dude. I'm sick of listening to you."

Future Beca just pushed Beca back down and kept her there as she looked back to Chloe, "I said stay."

"I'm not some fucking dog that you can just-" Beca started, but the future Bender made her close her mouth. The only noises coming from the younger woman were angry muffles now.

Chloe giggled, _'This is way too funny.'_

Future Beca grinned, "I heard that."

"What?" the ginger looked at her in disbelif, "No way."

"You thought that was _'way too funny.'_ You did it, Chlo," she smiled.

"But I didn't even try," Chloe said.

"That's why it worked," the older brunette replied, "I think that's enough practice for today. We can do the other thing with Beca later. I think you've got Bellas practice to get to."

There was an even angrier muffle coming from Beca now. It had sounded like she tried to scream, "What?!" This caused Chloe to laugh, knowing Beca had no idea.

Future Beca let go of her younger self and Beca jumped up, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, did I not mention it?" Chloe asked innocently.

"No, you fucking didn't," the brunette said grumpily.

"Sorry, Becs," the redhead giggled.

 _Yeah, fucking right._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** _ **So, this is the last chapter of All Shapes and Sizes. Not to worry, as you know, there is a sequel! It is called Exigent. It's titled that because it "exigent" means requiring immediate action or aid, urgent, or pressing. So there's just a hint on how the story will go.**_

 _ **My favorite review of the last chapter goes to Justadipshit. I'm glad you L.O.V.E Aubrey's power haha. I try to take each of the character's personalities to create their powers for the most part. Aubrey is pretty much hotheaded, hence her power. As for Chloe, she has zero personal boundaries so there's another way she can just barge into people's personal space without having to jump in their shower. Beca just seemed like someone who is impossible, so she got a power that didn't show up much. Jesse is probably the only one who I didn't really base the personality to the power. He's a shadow manipulator and I don't really see him as a dark person. It was just to further the plot.**_

 _ **Sorry, I'm babbling. I love this story as much as you guys do. I hope that just as many people like Exigent as much as you have liked All Shapes and Sizes. As always, I love you all! - Fox**_

* * *

Chloe headed towards the door of the warehouse that they were training in. Beca looked at her future self and glared, "You knew about this, didn't you."

Future Beca raised her hands in defense, "I'm not the one you need to talk to about this."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she followed her girlfriend out the door, "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this. I wouldn't have worn myself out as much if I would have known."

"It's not that big of a deal, Becs. This is only going over the rules and stuff," Chloe looked at her, reaching for Beca's hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to hold my girlfriend's hand. Is that some sort of crime now?" the redhead said.

"I'm not on a side yet, Chlo. People can't see us like this. You'll get in trouble," Beca pulled her hand away, "People can't know yet."

"So you want to hide this still?" Chloe stopped walking, "I am not ashamed for who I love, but if you are, then maybe we should wait until you choose a side. Oh wait, you're not even gonna do that! You're going to try to overthrow the system! That's gonna take a hell of a lot longer, Beca. Why are we even listening to you from the future? Now that we know what will happen, we can avoid that situation. We can alert the Light and your dad about this war and none of it will even happen."

"I don't know about that, Chlo. Don't you want to get rid of these stupid rules anyway? It can help all of those people with soulmates that are on different sides. It wouldn't just help us, it would help all those people," Beca tried to reason.

"Maybe there's a reason for all those rules, Beca," Chloe continued to walk.

The brunette scoffed, "What happened to you wanting me to overthrow this so I didn't have to pick a side?"

"Oh so you were eavesdropping on my conversation now?" the older woman asked angrily.

"You knew I was. Or you should have known at least. How else would I have known what Aubrey was talking about when I walked out of your room?" Beca matched her tone.

"You know what, I don't want to talk about this right now. Let's just get to practice," Chloe sighed.

 _'You mean the one you didn't tell me about?'_ Beca thought as she crossed her arms.

"I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Chloe glared.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. I'm just really tired," the smaller woman apologized with a sigh.

The redhead sighed again, "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I don't like fighting with you," Beca said.

"I don't either," Chloe agreed.

"I love you," she smiled and grabbed the ginger's hand for a moment and squeezed it before letting go, "It's not that I don't want to hold your hand. I just don't want to get you in trouble. I know the Light's punishments aren't as severe as the Dark's, but I still."

"I know you're just trying to protect me, but I can handle getting in trouble. I don't think I will get in trouble anyways. Besides, friends hold hands all the time. It's not like we're making out in public," Chloe replied.

"I just don't want to take the chance, Chloe. I don't want to be the one responsible for that," Beca sighed.

"It's okay," the mind reader smiled, "Let's go get a quick bite to eat before practice. I know you're probably hungry."

"I'm more than hungry," Beca groaned, quickening her pace, "Where are we going?"

"Wanna go to the cafe? It's just around the corner and we can grab something that we can eat on the way," Chloe suggested.

The younger woman nodded, "Sounds good."

When they got to the cafe, they both ordered something quick to eat and made their way to Bellas practice. Aubrey was already there with most of the other Bellas, "You two are late."

"Sorry, we had to get something to eat after our training," Chloe said, walking up to the front with Aubrey.

"Training for what?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," Beca sighed, "It doesn't concern you."

"Beca, I told you I was sor-" Fat Amy started.

The petite woman cut her off, "Save it, Amy. I don't want to hear your excuses."

Aubrey cleared her throat, "Okay, sopranos in the front and altos in the back." While everyone started moving to where they were supposed to go, Aubrey continued to speak, "As you can see, Kori is not here. Last night, she was Treble-boned. She has been disinvited from the Bellas."

Beca looked at the captain incredulously, "That oath was serious?"

"Dixie Chicks serious," Aubrey looked at Beca like she was stupid, "You can fool around with whoever you want to, just not a Treble."

Stacie chimed in, "That's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter."

Beca tried not to laugh, "You call it a dude?"

"Stacie," Aubrey spoke, trying not to seem too upset that Stacie was more interested in the Trebles than her, "the Trebles don't respect us, and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power."

Fat Amy slightly raised her hand, "Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate."

Aubrey just ignored the Austrailian, "So, is there anything anyone would like to confess?"

As everyone looked around, Aubrey stared Mary Elise down. The girl finally broke, "It was an accident, I-"

The blonde cut her off, "Turn in your scarf and go."

As Mary Elise reluctantly gave her scarf away, Fat Amy gave a fake cough, "Slut."

Mary Elise turned to leave, but Aubrey stopped her, "Take your chair."

The brunette grabbed her chair and dragged it across the floor before crying and running off.

"Dude, what the hell?" Beca looked at Aubrey like she was crazy.

"She wasn't Light anyways. She didn't even have a mutated gene," Aubrey said.

"So what? Just because someone doesn't have a power means they're not worthy enough of being on the team?" Beca scoffed, "Are you gonna kick Amy off too because she doesn't have a gene or because she's a Dark monitor?"

"If she gets Treble-boned, then yes," Aubrey replied, "Now, here is a list of songs that we'll be singing."

As they went over rules and such, Beca continued to argue as Chloe tried to calm them both down. Soon they practiced singing. Aubrey sectioned them off into groups, Stacie obviously being in her group and Beca obviously being in Chloe's group. Then, they did cardio, which included Stacie holding her boobs as she ran up and down the stairs and Amy's famous horizontal running. Eventually, there was a time for a break after cardio.

Stacie approached Aubrey, "Hey, you were the one basically drooling at my audition, right?"

"I..n-no...I was not!" the Igniter quickly turned around, trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"It's okay," Stacie laughed, "You're not so bad yourself."

"I thought you and your hunter were interested in the Trebles. I meant what I said, by the way. It doesn't matter who you are. If you get involved with them, you're no longer involved with us," Aubrey said as she grabbed a water bottle from her bag.

"Who said I was interested in the Trebles?" Stacie gave her a wink.

"You said it wouldn't be easy since he's a hunter, so you basically said it yourself," Aubrey frowned.

"Well, that's not really what I meant," Stacie said, "I was just making a joke."

"Right," Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I'm not even into guys," the brunette crossed her arms.

Aubrey looked at her for a moment, "No way."

"I'm serious. I mean, I just blatantly hit on you. Are you really that oblivious?" Stacie asked.

"Sorry, I just thought you were-" Aubrey started.

"It's okay," Stacie smiled, "So what's your power?"

"I'm an Igniter," the blonde replied as she let a small flame appear on her palm before closing her fist.

"Yikes," Stacie laughed.

"Why yikes?" Aubrey asked.

"We're literally polar opposites," she said as she let her hand start to freeze slightly.

Aubrey's jaw dropped, "Did I seriously think a Frost was hot? Oh my God."

Stacie grinned, "You think I'm hot?"

"Well yeah, who wouldn't? But this will never work. We're basically incompatible," Aubrey sighed.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean we're not soulmates because you and I both know what it felt like the first time we saw each other," Stacie looked at her.

"Of course, but it's not going to work," Aubrey repeated herself.

"Well, you're just gonna have to deal with it because we're soulmates and there's nothing you can do to change that," Stacie said.

Aubrey sighed again, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Stacie grinned, "It'll work out, trust me."

"Whatever," Aubrey muttered, "Okay, ladies! Back to work! Time to learn some dances!"

At this point, Beca made her way to Chloe, "I thought you said we were just going over rules and stuff."

"Yeah, this is stuff," Chloe giggled.

"You're impossible," Beca groaned.

"It's okay, this is the last thing and then we can go back home," the redhead smiled.

"I think I'm gonna go back to the dorm if that's okay. I'm gonna try to forgive Amy and stuff. They were only trying to help," Beca told her.

Chloe was a little upset but didn't let it show, "Yeah, that's okay. She's like your best friend, right? You can't hold a grudge forever."

The younger woman gave her a quick hug, _'I love you, though,'_ she thought.

 _'I love you too,'_ Chloe thought with a smile.

 _'Dude, I heard that!'_ Beca thought as she tried not to seem too surprised.

 _'Yeah, I worked on it,'_ she winked.

 _'So, like, can everyone else hear you?'_ Beca asked.

 _'I don't think so,'_ Chloe thought, _'It doesn't seem like anyone else is reacting to it. Maybe it's just because we've bonded more. Well, future you and I did. And you're still you so maybe that's why it only works with you.'_

Aubrey cleared her throat, "Chloe, Beca, aren't you two supposed to practice dancing instead of just standing there? I thought you were supposed to be my co-captain, Chloe. I can't watch after you too."

"Uh, sorry Bree. We're on it," Chloe said.

As the blonde turned away, Beca rolled her eyes, "Can she just stay out of our business for two seconds?"

"She's my best friend, Becs. It's gonna be like that. I mean, your first day here Amy nearly walked in on us making out," the ginger pointed out, "Let's just start going over the dance before she yells at us again.

As they were doing the dance, Chloe took it upon herself to physically help Beca with the moves, getting behind her and moving her arms for her, "Chloe, I've got it."

 _'I know you do. I just wanted and excuse to get close to you like this,'_ Chloe smirked.

 _'Chloe, oh my God!'_ Beca thought as she started to try to pull away from her.

"No, Beca. You're doing it wrong. You have to do it like this," Chloe grinned.

"I'm doing fine," Beca muttered.

 _'You know, it's really fun getting in your head sometimes.'_ the redhead thought.

 _'Chloe, I swear to God if you start thinking something dirty, I will quit this group,'_ Beca threatened.

 _'Okay, okay, I won't. That doesn't mean I won't later when we're all alone,'_ Chloe smirked once again.

 _'Oh my God, stop!'_ Beca blushed.

"Okay, ladies! That's a wrap for today!" Aubrey called out, "Let's have a little more focus next time."

As everyone was grabbing their things and heading out, Stacie walked up to Aubrey, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"I don't know right now, Stacie. I'll think about it," Aubrey sighed and started to walk out.

Stacie walked right beside her, "Why not?"

"Because I need to focus on the Bellas rather than a relationship right now," Aubrey lied.

"I know you're lying. You just don't want to go on a date with me because I'm a Frost, right?" Stacie asked, "Well, if you're really that pathetic, then maybe you're right. This won't work," she said as she went the other direction.

Chloe and Beca walked out with each other, "I can walk you to your dorm if you'd like," Chloe said.

"No, that's okay. I'm just gonna talk with Amy and stuff. I'll call you later, though," Beca smiled. She looked around to make sure no one was looking before she gave Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek, "Love you."

Chloe grinned, "I'll be waiting on that call. Love you too."

Beca nodded, "It won't be long," she said before going to catch up with Amy.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me," Amy said as she saw Beca catch up with her.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being so mad. You guys were just trying to help," the smaller woman sighed.

Fat Amy smiled, "I'm just glad you're back, Vader."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Beca laughed.

The Austrailian shrugged, "I'm just gonna call you that anyway. Get used to it."

They both laughed and then walked in comfortable silence until they got to their dorm room, "So what have you been up to?" Beca asked.

"Not much, really. I only had company over a couple times," Amy said.

"Gross," Beca grimaced, "You didn't do it on my bed, did you?"

"No, it's okay. I promise we didn't," Amy laughed.

Beca flopped on her bed, "I am so tired."

"We didn't do all that much," the blonde said.

"Says the one who did horizontal running," the DJ rolled her eyes.

Amy threw a pillow at her, "Shut up." Beca stopped it just before it hit her and sent it Amy's way, hitting the Austrailian pretty hard, "Ow, dude."

"Sorry, I've been practicing. Guess I didn't realize the amount of force I was using," Beca apologized.

"It's okay," Amy said as she pulled out her phone, "Have you talked to Jesse lately?"

"No, I've been mad at you guys, remember?" the brunette reminded her.

"You should talk to him soon. He's pretty upset that you're mad," Fat Amy sighed.

"I'll talk to him at work tomorrow," Beca replied, "I'm just gonna take a well-needed nap right now. I swear if you wake me up, I'll rip your head off."

"Okay, Vader," Amy laughed as she opened a game on her phone.

As Beca slept, she had a dream about choosing sides. There were three scenarios. Each showed what would happen if she chose Light, Dark, or to overthrow the system.

Beca woke up when it was starting to get dark outside. There was a sheen of sweat on her skin and she was breathing heavily because of her nightmare. Amy wasn't there so she could think to herself in silence for a moment. She knew what she needed to do. The Bender grabbed her phone and called Chloe.

"Hey, I thought you said it wouldn't be long," Chloe teased.

"I know, I'm sorry. I fell asleep," Beca apologized.

"I figured as much. You had a pretty exhausting day," the redhead said.

"I know what side I'm going to choose," she blurted out.

Chloe froze and didn't say anything for a moment, "I thought you weren't going to do that."

"Well, I had a dream and I know what I need to do," Beca told her.

"Beca, that was a dream. Those events will more than likely never happen," Chloe tried to reason with her.

"No, I know what I need to do. Call your dad. Get the council ready. I'm ready now," Beca said calmly before hanging up. She got out of bed and changed her clothes, looking at herself in a mirror, "I can't believe I'm doing this," she said to herself.

About half an hour later, Chloe called back, "Why are you doing this Beca?"

"Because I need to, Chlo. I know what I'm doing," Beca sighed, "Did you call your dad?"

"Yeah, the council is ready now. I'm outside your dorm with the car," the ginger replied.

"I'll be down in a second," Beca said as she hung up once again. She gave herself one last look in the mirror, staring into her own eyes. She went to Chloe's car and kissed her before letting Chloe drive to the council, "I love you, you know that?"

"Beca, please don't do this. You can overthrow this," Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"It will be easier to overthrow if I choose a side," Beca told her.

Chloe nodded, tears still in her eyes as she began to drive. The drive felt ten years long, but ten seconds long at the same time. As they pulled up to the building, Beca could hear her heartbeat and feel the lump in her throat. They both got out of the car.

The girls were greeted by Chloe's father as they entered the room, "Hello, Beca. I hear you are ready to choose a side?"

Beca nodded, "Yes, sir."

"You do understand that once you make this choice, there is no going back. If you choose Light, you will no longer be able to associate with anyone on the Dark and vice versa. If you are Light and you disobey this rule, you will be put on a probationary period where you will have to leave and go to an area where there are only Light for three years. If you are Dark and you disobey this rule, you could be imprisoned or be put do death. Do you understand these circumstances?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Beca said.

"Then it is time to decide," her own father said, "What will it be, Becs. Light or Dark?"

The Bender closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again, "I choose..."

* * *

 _ **DUN DUN DUN! I know I'm evil. That's a killer cliffhanger. Don't worry! I'll have the first chapter of Exigent up very very soon. I'm getting ready to move to a dorm at college soon so I'm super nervous and excited. So if I don't get other chapters of Exigent done quickly, then you know why. Thank you all for reading ASAS and I hope you enjoy the sequel!**_

 _ **P.S. Did you notice this is the only chapter that doesn't end on a thought?**_


End file.
